Deadly Sins
by lilbebe50
Summary: When Trish learns of her husbands affair, it causes her heart to literally stop. But John can't help but be addicted to Maryse's every touch. Will he change his ways after Trish's heart attack?
1. Enticement

A/N: Okay, I know I was supposed to take a break from Fanfiction but I couldn't help myself. I just love writing and interacting with you guys too much to give it up even for a short time. I think that this is my best work to date. I'm also thinking about doing an alternate ending with it. Let me knows what you think about that. I'd also like to thank my friend Abu for his support and help with planning and executing this story. He didn't want credit but I'm giving it to him anyway. So, enjoy and thanks for reading :)

**Deadly Sins**

**Chapter 1: Enticement**

"Here." I winced a bit as my wife practically threw my breakfast at me. The plate banged hard against the solid wood of the table. She silently stormed off into the living room leaving me to grimace at her questionable meal. What the hell does she call this? I peer closely at the plate. The eggs are still runny, the yolks are popped, the toast is burnt and she completely left out the best part, the bacon. Jesus Christ, it's been like this for over a month now. She's obviously distracted by something.

I slide the plate across the table putting as much distance between us and stand up. Enough is enough. I straighten my tie and turn to head into the living room only to bump into Trish. She stumbles backward and I grab her arm in time to prevent her from falling over.

"Shit, John. Fucking kill me, why won't you." Her face is contorted into her usual scorn. When we first met her eyes were bright. They shined. Her teeth always shown, her cheeks pinched together from the constant smiling and giggling. God, I can't even remember the last time I saw her smile. It's been ages. I look into her now-dead eyes and shake my head in disbelief. What happened to her?

"What? You have something to say, say it." She snaps at me. If she were a hungry predator, I'd be decapitated by now. An image of a praying mantis pops into my minds eye. I remember being a kid in school. The teacher told us that the female mantis ate the male after mating. Yep, that sounds like Trish alright. I wouldn't be surprised if she was planning some heinous act against me. She doesn't even seem to love me let alone like me.

"Why are you always so angry? I haven't done a damn thing to you." I reply right back. If she wants to bark, I can bark back. She's no match for me. She arches a brow and crosses her arms across her chest giving me her famous 'I'm not backing down' stance. Okay, on second thought, maybe I've bitten off a little more than I could chew. She's a feisty one.

"Excuse me?" She slowly licks her bottom lip. I know that gesture. She's daring me to fight back. I've been on the wrong end of enough of her bitch fits to know when the storm is gonna hit. No thanks, I don't need that stress this morning. Let's take a step back and talk. I've seen this warning far too many times and I know when to back down.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just..." I rattle my brain for the right words. The words that won't get my head ripped off. "You're just... you're different. You're not the same Trish I fell in love with." She cocks her head to one side. "Don't get offended, it's true. You don't do your hair anymore. You just throw it in a pony tail and go. You don't use make-up anymore. You lost your culinary skills. You don't do the dishes and when you do they're still dirty. Yesterday you messed up my favorite shirt when you did the laundry. I'm not trying to criticize you. So don't take this all the wrong way. I just wanna know what's wrong. If something is bothering you, you can talk to me about..."

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Cena." She challenges me back. I sigh in frustration. She hunches over the kitchen sink with her chest heaving.

"Trish, listen, baby, I'm not trying to fight with you." I place a hand on her shoulder to reinforce that I was on her side. She knocks my hand away as quick as I touch her.

"Hey, no need to be so defensive. I just... I just want my wife back. I want the woman I fell in love with back. Is it something I did or said? I..."

"Not everything is about you. I have my own shit to figure out. If you want good food you know how to cook it yourself. Do your own damn laundry, wash your own dishes, and stop criticizing me." She pushes past me ramming her shoulder into my arm in the process. She dashes out into the back yard and I roll my eyes. What the hell is wrong with her? Any other woman would have thought my approach was picture perfect. But not Trish. Nope, nothing I do for her is good enough. I don't need this shit from her. I'm going to work and away from her.

I grab my car keys and head out into the drive way. I hop into my SUV and start the engine. I take a deep breath trying to clear my mind of my wife's bullshit. We've only been married 5 years and already it's crumbling. She only became 30 this year and already she's acting like a middle-aged menopausal woman. She's still young. She shouldn't be acting like this. I never did anything to her to deserve this shit. I glance into the back yard and catch a glimpse of her sitting in the rocking chair on the patio. She has her hands over her face sulking.

I can't help but feel bad for her. She has been through a lot the past few years. She's been laid off of work, lost her childhood best friend Betty, her dog of the past 10 years died, and we suffered a miscarriage. But it's been at least 2 years since the miscarriage. Nothing bad has happened since. I mean, yeah it sucks but she can't just wallow in her own depression for the rest of her life. It hurt me too but I got over it. We could have had a family but she's the one who refused it. I wanted to try again but she is the one who denied me. So if she's miserable it's her own fault.

_Deny_. The word leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I know it all too well. Hell, it's the only thing I've been getting consistently from Trish. Denial. She hasn't let me touch her in at least 2 months. I try to be intimate and she just pushes me away. It's not like I'm not trying. I'm trying to be good to her. I'm trying to be the husband I've always been. But dammit, she's making it hard. She's cold. She's stoic. She won't let me in. It's like she's built a wall up and locked me out.

After all that we've been through, I thought she'd at least give me a reason as to why she's treating me like dirt. But instead she yells at me. I peek back at her once more and her position hasn't changed a bit. She's still moping around. A person can only be helped if they are willing to let someone help them. Trish obviously doesn't want help and I'm not pushing the issue anymore. I give up.

I arrive to the office on time; for once. I walk through the foyer and smile upon seeing Angela at the reception desk. "Lovely as always, Angie." I tap on her desk with a finger. She looks up from her computer screen and smiles right back.

"Thank-you, Mr. Cena. Have you been able to look over the Rook case yet?" Shit, I completely forgot. This whole thing with Trish is making me lose sight of my job. I'm a lawyer and dammit, I'm the best this city has ever seen. I can't let Trish prevent me from serving these criminals their well-deserved punishments.

"Uh, no. Not yet. I'll check it when I get in. Thanks for reminding me. See, this is why I'm giving you a raise." Angela is the best receptionist I've ever had. She just had a baby and barely took any maternity leave. I even paid for her leave so she could have the appropriate amount of time to recuperate but she came back in just a week and a half. She has the best work ethic I've ever seen. She deserves a raise. A big one. "How's 30 an hour sound?" I watch with amusement as her face dances with hope and surprise.

"Seriously? That's double what I make now. I..." She stumbles over her words.

"Angie, you're the best employee I have. I need you. I'm willing to pay you anything if it means you stick around. Think of it as a little gift from me to you." I grin and she opens her mouth to reply. I can tell that she's stunned. Just a small gargle comes out. She clears her throat and tries again.

"Thank-you so much, Mr. Cena. I appreciate it..."

"Don't thank me. Thank yourself. You've earned it." Ah. I inhale deeply. My morning has just made a total spin around. Trish ruined it and Angela saved it. I feel good giving her that raise. She needs it more than anyone. I turn to head into my office when a young petite blonde steps out of the elevator. Deja vu. My God. She's stunning. She struts toward me wearing a tight silk black dress. 6 inch black heels. Her platinum hair bounces with every step. Her figure sways back and forth. Her long, lengthy, flawless legs taunt me. Her make-up is perfect. Just like the first time I saw Trish.

_I climb out of the bus and stand at the corner waiting for the light to turn red. The rain pours down. I can't believe I forgot my umbrella. The bus pulls away revealing the other side of the road. A car races down the street splashing dirty water onto a woman. She throws her hands up in disgust before letting them fall back down with a laugh. _

_My heart skips a beat. She's wearing a tight black dress and high heels. Her hair is curled down to her shoulder and her make-up smears just a tiny bit from the rain. Even after the splashing she looks perfect. Any other woman would have been scornful and full of hate for being splashed with mud. But not her. She laughed it off. That's the kind of woman I need in my life. Someone optimistic. Someone who can bring me up when I'm feeling down._

_She shoots me a toothy grin as I cross the street toward her in a daze. "Beautiful day, huh?" She winks at me. Oh God, and she's sarcastic. I rattle my mind for a reply and can't find one. Instead I chuckle like a moron. "Don't worry. I like 'em nervous." She winks once more before flicking her hair towards me. I inhale deeply taking in her scent. Roses. My sinus melts as she hurries off across the street. I smirk. And so the chase is on. I follow after her._

It's happening all over again. She struts towards me and I hold my breath. Everything about this woman screams 'Young Trish'. She's wearing a black dress like Trish was. Black heels. The same natural-looking make-up. Even wearing her hair the same way. Angela stands up at her desk with a warm friendly smile. "Maryse, I assume?" Angela holds her hand out to the gorgeous woman in front of me. I haven't been able to take my eyes off of her. She's mesmerizing.

"At your service." The woman known as Maryse curtsies as she shakes Angela's hand. That accent. What is it? I've never heard anything like it before. It's music to my ears.

"I'd like to thank-you for choosing our firm. I'm sure you've heard that we have a 90% conviction rate. We're very serious about bringing justice to the families and victims. Mr. Cena has, himself, successfully convicted 297 criminals. He's the best prosecutor in the state of New York." Maryse eyes me up and down as Angie sings my praises. "Maryse has just graduated law school and is finishing her training with us as an intern. She had the best grades of her graduating class. A 4.2 to be exact." Wow. Sexy and smart. Oh Jesus, where are my manners?

I extend my hand to hers. "It's nice to meet you. I'm John Cena." She shakes my hand as she stares directly into my eyes. I can read something in her intense stare that I can't quite pin point.

"Charmed." She flashes her pearly whites and my heart melts at the sound of her voice.

"What kind of accent is that? I've never heard it before." I know it's probably not the best first impression to make but I can't help it. I'm entranced by her accent and need to know where it comes from.

"French Canadian. I'm from Montreal." Her words slide off of her tongue with ease. I could listen to her talk all day.

"Mr. Cena, here are the questions required by the board to ask." She hands me a formal-looking piece of paper. "Maryse, dear, go on with Mr. Cena to his office. Good-luck." Angela takes a seat back at her desk.

"Thanks Angela. You've been a real help. I hope that raise is good to you." I turn and head towards my office as Maryse follows me. I open the heavy wooden door and step aside so Maryse can take a step in first. My eyes immediately fall to her behind. I take it all in. That nice, little tight ass. I wonder what it feels like... I'm tempted to reach out and see for myself. The door slams behind me pulling me out of my daze.

"Please, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable." I walk around her to have a seat at my desk. She places her purse up on my desk and I notice the brand. Gucci? Trish has tried to buy enough of these for me to know one when I see it. That's a genuine Gucci purse. Those things run up to more than a thousand bucks. "Gucci?" I ask hoping to steer the conversation to it.

She crosses her legs in a sexy way and I watch. Leg over leg. I get a passing glimpse of something black up her dress. I can feel my heart beat a little faster. Holy shit. That was her thong. My stomach flutters.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks for noticing." She smiles across the table at me. I quickly advert my eyes from her thighs and fix them on her purse. She flutters her eyes down and I know she caught me looking.

"That's... that's um..." I force myself to get back on track. "That's a nice purse. But aren't they expensive?"

"Sure, but I can afford it." She shrugs off the huge price with confidence. God, that's sexy. A woman who can afford luxurious things and feel confident about it. She once again crosses her legs exposing a bit of thong. I can't help myself. I have to look. I watch intently as her leg lifts, shifts, then lowers again. "Like what you see?"

"Huh?" I look up from the show to her eyes. Her eyebrows are arched and she has a little smirk plastered all over her pretty face. Oh fuck! She caught me looking down there. "Is it hot in here? I think it's hot." I bolt from my chair and rush to the window. My face is burning up. I can feel the veins in my neck pulsing against my tie. I undo my tie and pull it out of my shirt collar in a quick yank. I crack the window hoping the fresh air would help out. I take a few deep breathes trying to calm myself down.

After a second I turn with embarrassment to face Maryse. She's still sitting there patiently waiting for me to regain my composure and interview her. I toss my tie onto the window sill and take my seat. I clear my throat and the heat flash is slowly fading.

"I've always liked the no-tie look. Maybe it's just me, but ties make men look stiff. There's only one thing on a man that should be stiff." She winks at me nonchalant and the heat wave rushes back over me. Did she just say that? A man should only have one stiff thing? I'm pretty sure that's a sexual remark. Oh my God... no, it couldn't have been. She wouldn't just say something so blunt, would she? I mean, she saw me gawking at her crossing her legs. She knows I was looking. Maybe she is just teasing me so I knock it off. Okay, I got this. Moving on, nothing strange about this.

"So, uh, Maryse, why did you choose my firm to fulfill your internship at?" I'm jumping right to business. That's the only way this whole awkward meeting can move along and not be any more humiliating.

"Well, I saw your success rate and knew I could be a part of it. If I'm going to be a part of something, I want to be with only the best." She answers my question as I'd expect anyone to. I jot her answer down on the piece of paper provided and move on. I advance down the questionnaire and Maryse answers everything perfectly. Either she knew what I wanted to hear or she really is a good candidate for this internship. We finish ahead of time and I know Maryse is the one. She's the person I'm going to train to become an ass-kicking prosecutor.

"Great job, Maryse. Here. Sign these papers and then we're all good to go." I slide the paper across to her and she browses through it before signing. She quickly etches her signature but drops the pen on the floor in front of my desk at her feet. She chuckles before leaning forward in the chair to pick it up.

"Whoops. I'll get it." Her cleavage exposes itself as she is bent. She lowers herself a little more and I can see it all. The round soft flesh teases me. I swallow hard as I stare at her chest taking it all in. She slowly sits back up and on her way up I get a quick peek at the tip of her mound. Her succulent nipple screams out to me wanting to be played with. Wanting to be fondled and sucked on. If I could just touch it... if I could just reach out and take those tits in my hands... I'd...

Her head pops back up and my eyes are still stuck on her cleavage. I'm yearning for just another peek. Just a little something more... She arches her back forcing her breasts to swell. She places the pen on the desk and then rises.

"Thank-you for this opportunity Mr. Cena. You won't be disappointed." She extends her hand to me and I shake it.

"Welcome aboard." I would normally stand up to shake hands with a person but not this time. Not with this amount of excitement down there. Her sexual remarks, and her tantalizing body has it out for me. I haven't been this turned on in weeks. If I stand up I'll burst out of my pants.

She whirls her hair in a circular motion as she turns and heads for the door. I watch her hips sway back and forth as she grows further and further from me. Back and forth. Back and forth. I watch them mimick a pendulum. I'm hypnotized. She leaves my office and leaves me aching bad. I can feel the throbbing. Its so urgent, so desperate. If Maryse offered herself to me I would have pounced on that tight body with no second thoughts. I haven't seen any action in weeks. My dick would have melted on contact. It's all I can think of lately. I just want to go home and take Trish. Today, I might just do that.

* * *

I hop out of my car with the nagging loneliness in my pants yearning for some therapy. I open the door to find Trish in the kitchen with her hair tied into a messy bun, pajama pants, and a tank top. She's standing in front of the stove. I go up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I kiss her on the shoulder, then the neck, and then her cheek. I pull her close to me letting her back side feel the stiffy in my pants.

"John, get off of me." She wiggles her shoulders trying to pry my arms from her.

"Come on, baby. It's been awhile. I need you." I kiss her shoulder again and she once more rejects me. She pushes herself away from me and I let go.

"No, what you need is a good home cooked meal. You bitched about it and I'm tired of hearing your mouth. So back up and let me concentrate." She turns her back to me once more and adds some salt to the boiling water.

"Forget about the food. I want you." I reach out and place my hand on her waist. Trish grabs my hand in a tight grip and squeezes so hard I can feel the bones in my hand pop.

"Get it off before I break it off." I yank my hand hastily out of her grip. I shake it in pain and feel the passion and arousal just flush from my body.

"I'm not doing anything with you. Not with the way you've been treating me lately. I'm not your fucking sperm bank. You're not going to use me to get off any time you feel like it. If you want me, you're gonna need to earn me. I'm not some whore." Her words spew at me like poison. I've been trying to control my rage but I can't contain it anymore. She's been cursing at me all the time. Insulting me. Stressing me out. And now she's trying to accuse me of not treating her right? Screw that. This is the last straw.

"No, you're not some whore! You're my wife! MY _wife_! I _chose_ you. I _wanted_ to be with _you_ for the rest of my life. I promised to treat you right and always love you. I kept my promise. You haven't. You don't talk to me. All you do is yell and nag at me. But after all that, I still love you. I still want you. In case you haven't noticed, I haven't been doing so well lately. I have a bunch of people trying to compete with my firm. I just had a ton of my employees jump ship and transfer to another lawyer. I'm losing thousands of dollars everyday. After a stressful day all I want to do is come home and eat some good food, and make love to my wife. But the past few weeks I haven't even been able to do either of those things. I don't know what to do anymore." I vent and let all the rage off my chest. Trish keeps her detached stare not seemingly interested in anything that I'm saying. After a few seconds, she finally speaks up.

"Well, damn John. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect wife you thought I'd be. I'm sorry that I'm a human being with flaws and I'm not perfect. I'm sorry I'm not woman enough for you. I'm sorry that I've wasted your time. If you're so unhappy with me maybe you should just FUCKING DIVORCE ME!" She screams the last words at me at the top of her lungs before exploding into a fit of tears and running away.

"Jesus Christ. Trish." I follow her into the living room in time to see her running up the stairs like a tantrum throwing teenager. "Trish! Come on. I..."

"Fuck you, John! You can go fuck yourself!" She stomps all the way up the stairs once more like a child. I grit my teeth and hurry to the stairs.

"Yeah, well that'll be the most action I've gotten in awhile no thanks to you!"

"Then go suck a dick! How's that action for ya?! Jackass!" She slams the bedroom door leaving me at the foot of the steps with my jaw wide open. Holy shit. Did she just say that? My own wife just told me, _ME_, to go suck a dick. She's never said anything like that before. Hell, she's afraid to talk dirty to me even when we're screwing. She refuses to curse majority of the time. And now she's telling me to go fuck myself and suck a dick.

What happened to my wife? She's not the same woman she used to be. She'd never curse let alone talk to me like that. This is it. Our marriage had officially become one of those empty loveless marriages. The ones where people just stay in it because it's convenient or they are used to the person. I vowed never to have a marriage like that. I don't want to be like my parents. But I just can't get through to Trish. She's completely shut me out and can't even have a simple conversation with me. All we do is yell and fight. This marriage is doing nothing but adding to my long list of problems I already have.


	2. Seduction

**Deadly Lies**

**Chapter 2: Seduction**

Jitters take over my entire being as I ride the elevator up to the 6th floor. I stare at my reflection in the aluminum doors. Today I'm going tie-less. Yesterday pops into my mind.

"_I__'ve always liked the no-tie look. Maybe it's just me, but ties make men look stiff. There's only one thing on a man that should be stiff."_

I still haven't been able to decipher whether she was joking or not. Either way, she might actually be on to something. I examine my torso in the doors. I do look a lot better without the tie. And honestly, I've always felt cramped up with one on. Today I feel free and flexible. I can feel my blood pressure is risen a bit. I don't feel as hot and clouded as I would if I had worn a tie. And I know exactly why. That little stunt Trish tried to pull yesterday... telling me to suck a dick. Who the hell does she think she is? Maybe she should follow her own damn advice. Maybe she should suck a dick. Mine preferably and then maybe I won't be so damn grouchy all the time. But I know that will never happen. She doesn't want to be bothered by me.

You know what? Fuck it. Screw her. I'm at work and this is the only time I can be at peace. She isn't here trying to scream and argue with me. Work is my sanctuary. From now on it's gonna be a Trish-Free Zone. The elevator dings and I step out. The second I do I can feel my neck pulsating.

Maryse... what is she... wearing?

Maryse smiles as I slowly walk through the foyer and towards Angela's desk. "Good morning Mr. Cena." Angela pops her head up from the monitor greeting me as usual.

"Good morning, Mr. Cena." Maryse chimes in after Angela. I take a brief moment to take in Maryse's outfit. She's wearing a short, and I mean _short_, red skirt. She has a black and white polka dotted decorative belt around her small waist and polka dotted heels to match. Her hair falls perfectly around her shoulders emphasizing her very-exposed cleavage. She has a tiny little polka dotted bow on the right side of her hair to match her heels and belt.

"Good morning, ladies." I stutter out silently as my mind reels from the provocative dress of Maryse. Angela reaches her hand out giving me a manilla folder.

"This is the Rook Case. He is suspected of armed robbery and arson. The DA wants you to put his case together and prosecute him." I drag my eyes off of Maryse and open the folder to see what I'm dealing with. There is a picture of a huge black man with a mean looking mug. His lips are turned into a permanent scowl. This is definitely the face of a criminal.

"I'll take a look at it. See what I can dig up. Thanks." I take one last glance at Maryse before turning and heading to my office. I leave my door open and take a seat at my desk. I open the folder and start to read the police report. Apparently, Rook Gregson thought it'd be a good idea to break into an elderly couple's home to steal all of their valuables. He stole over $10,000 of merchandise while wielding a gun and then set the place on fire as he made his get-a-way. Mr. Sampson, the victim, and his wife saw Rook's face clearly. They immediately called 9-1-1 and were able to escape the inferno just in time. This is an open and shut case if I ever saw one. I start to write my notes as Maryse strides into the doorway. I glance up at her just to be drawn right back into her spell.

"What..." I clear my throat as I ogle her body. The skirt is so short it barely covers her nice ass. "What are you doing?" I ask with my shaky voice.

"Angela told me to come in here and dust." She twirls a feather duster in her tiny hands. I bet my dick would look huge in her hands. "I hope you don't mind." There it is. That sexy accent. I love when she talks.

"Okay." I faintly mutter while nodding my head. She sashays into the room closing the door behind her. Why is she closing the door?

"Angela told me to close the door behind me. She has allergies. She's afraid the dust will kick up and float out there." Her French accent sucks me in again. She must have seen me eying the door with questions. I force my eyes off of her hour-glass frame to try and concentrate on my notes. I haven't been getting any work done lately. I need to focus. I need to...

My mind shuts down as Maryse bends over at my display case. The bottom of her firm ass is exposed. Either she's wearing a thong or nothing at all. I stare in disbelief. Damn... it's so tight and round. Fuck... if I could grab it. See for myself how it feels.

"This is a nice piece." She mumbles out without looking back at me. Hell yeah, it's a nice piece of ass.

"Is it real?" Is what real? Your ass? Damn, I sure hope so. She spins around facing me and I quickly adjust my eyes to meet hers careful to not get caught looking again. I don't want a repeat of yesterday.

"Huh? Sorry, what?" I haven't been paying any attention to what she was saying.

"The skull. Is it real?" It takes a second for my brain to buffer. I follow her gaze to my glass display case. I went to an auction a few years back and bought a genuine Tyrannosaurus Rex skull. It cost me a pretty penny but it looks totally bad ass. The moment I saw it I knew I needed it for my office. Oh, okay. I get it. She's asking about the skull. Shit, I should have known it the whole time. Anyone who comes in here asks about it. I smile and nod.

"Yeah. I bought it at an auction a few years ago. It's a..."

"T-Rex skull. I know." She finishes my sentence.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I ask intrigued. I've never met anyone who knew what dinosaur it was from. Hell, half of them didn't even know that it was from a dinosaur to begin with.

"I took a course in paleontology in college. I needed some extra credits and thought; Hey, why not. I could learn a thing or two about pre-history." I watch her plump lips as she explains. They're so pink and soft. I'd love to kiss them. To feel them around my...

"Are you okay, Mr. Cena?" I'm once again thrown back into reality. I shake my head to rid it of the lustful thoughts and take a deep breath.

"Um, yeah. I'm just distracted is all." Distracted is an understatement. I don't even think there is a word to describe it. I just can't focus on anything but screwing her.

"Is it my dress?" I pierce my lips together in confusion.

"What?"

"My dress. Is it too revealing?" She turns in a slow circle letting me see her from every angle. The red silky fabric hugs all over her curves. And on her ass, it looks painted on. Hell yeah it's too revealing but I'm not complaining. She could come to work naked and I wouldn't give a damn. Man, I wish she would actually.

"I think it's perfect." I can't stop the cheesy grin from popping up on my face. I'm such a moron. I'm lucky if she doesn't go to the board and report me for sexual harassment. She's caught me plenty of times eye-fucking her. She knows what I'm doing. I need to knock it off before I get in huge trouble. I bury my head back into my notes.

"I see you're not wearing a tie today." I peek up to see her heading my way dangling the feather duster in the air. I pry my eyes off her and stare down at my horribly scribbled letters. "Is it because of what I said yesterday?" My heart stops and my body freezes. Oh my God. SHE WAS SERIOUS YESTERDAY ABOUT THE STIFF THING. I can feel my manhood throb. Just the thought of her liking a man to be hard turns me on.

I watch as her manicured hand slides my wanna-be notes across my desk. I'm physically incapable of moving my body. Her legs come into view as she hops on my desk sitting in front of me. All I can see is her shins. She grabs me by the chin and yanks my head up so our eyes meet.

"I was being honest yesterday, you know. There's nothing more attractive than an aroused man." She runs the feathers of the duster over my crotch sending a tingle through my shaft. It perks up like a saluting soldier. "And I just absolutely adore a man who isn't discreet when he's undressing me with his eyes." She lets her legs fall open and I almost faint at the sight. Her skirt rises all the way to her hips baring nothing but flesh.

I was right. SHE ISN'T WEARING ANY PANTIES. I get a clear full view of her lady parts. Her slim thighs parted for my eyes to see all her glory. Everything around me is blurry. All I can see is her. Her moistened entrance. She likes this. She likes me looking at her. She's getting turned on by all of this. And just knowing that she's enjoying herself turns me on that much more.

"I don't mind giving a curious man an eye-full." She runs her hand down her abdomen to her core. She inserts a finger enough to get it wet. She brings it out and rubs small circles on her clit so I can watch.

She doesn't take her sensual glare off of me. I swallow hard as my heart beats out of my chest. I want to just grab her and pound into her. I could slip right in. I could fuck her right now. On my desk. RIGHT NOW. God, it'll feel so fucking good to _finally _put my dick in something. In someone. I can imagine it. Her pussy. All wet and tight. Her walls squeezing my big, hard cock. The warmth and dampness of it. Fuck...

A knock on the door startles me enough to cause me to jump a foot out of my chair. I land on my feet as Maryse scrambles off of my desk in a huff. She straightens her dress out and grabs the feather duster and starts to 'dust' my desk just as the door opens. Shit, that was close. Angela covers her mouth and nose with a tissue as she pokes her head through the crack trying to prevent the dust from affecting her allergies. Don't worry. Maryse hasn't been doing much dusting anyway.

"Mr. Cena, Rook's public defender is here. He wants a word with you." She closes the door leaving me and Maryse alone once more. What just happened? I gander over at Maryse. She looks back at me with a seductive stare. She licks her lips then bites down softly on her lower lip teasing me. I open my mouth to speak but I stop. What could I say? Should I say anything? Fuck, I'm too embarrassed to even look at her now. I stare down at my own feet and hurry out of my office to go meet the other lawyer.

* * *

**Trish's POV**

The phone rings and I can feel my heart pick up. Here it is. The call I've been waiting for. I pick the phone up uttering a barely audible "Hello?" Doctor Ponsit greets me on the other end with a monotone voice.

"Hello, is this Trish?" His voice is deep and gruntled. I nod before I realize that he can't see me nodding.

"Ugh, yeah."

"I regret to have to inform you of your test results. It appears that you have aortic valve stenosis. Your aortic valve in your heart has narrowed to the point that it's almost completely closed off. The chest pains you reported having stem from your heart over-working itself to pump the blood to your arteries. We highly recommend you come in for surgery as soon as possible. If left untreated, heart failure will ensue." He talks as if he's said the same thing a hundred times. He finishes his explanation and diagnoses. I hang up without saying a word.

This is it. This is how I'm going to die. I'm gonna die of heart failure. Who the hell is that doctor kidding? Open heart surgery is extremely costly. I don't have health insurance. There's no possible way I could afford this kind of operation. I can't go to John because he's struggling enough as it is. His company is losing tons of money and I can't put this kind of burden on him now. I can't burden him in a time like this. Especially not with the way things have been going lately.

I'm just gonna have to put off the surgery until I can afford to cover the down payment of $10,000. And then if I live, I'm stuck paying the remaining $40,000. I'm trapped. I have no choice but to work my ass off until I can save up enough. The medication itself is bankrupting me. I sink to the cold tiles on the floor in a heap of depression. I don't want to die...

**John's POV**

When I finally get home I find Trish curled up in a ball on the couch. She looks like she's been crying. Sure, leave it to her to mope around feeling sorry for herself. What else is new. Regardless, she's my wife and I hate to see her like this. I approach her and kneel next to her so I can look into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She knocks my hand off her and turns around to face the back of the couch once again closing me out.

"Just leave me alone, John. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

"I wasn't gonna do anything to you. I just... I wanna talk. Like a husband and wife should. I want to be there for you. I want... I wanna make love to you." To be honest, I wanted to fuck her. Hard. After what Maryse pulled today I need some release. I'm hoping that Trish will finally talk to me and we can sort this mess out. Obviously, I can't screw Maryse. That's just out of the question. Trish is the only person who can satisfy my needs. I don't know how much longer I can go being this sexually frustrated.

"John, Jesus Christ. Is your dick the only thing you worry about? I told you yesterday I have my own shit to deal with. Stop being selfish and give me some fucking space and time to think. You wanting to get your rocks off isn't on my to-do list. Now stop fucking bothering me with it." She yanks the blanket up and over her head as she finishes her rant.

I stand up grinding my teeth. Goddammit. I need some fucking release. I head upstairs with my balls still aching and throbbing. I'm going to end up with blue balls all thanks to my stubborn wife. I head into the bathroom and rip off my clothes. I jump into the shower. I grab myself in my right hand and yank it a bit. All the muscles in my body immediately loosen.

Ahhh... this is what I needed. Why is fucking my own wife so damn hard? I should be able to get it whenever I want. This isn't what it's supposed to be like. I tug and pull faster out of anger. I close my eyes and lean my forehead against the shower wall. Taking a deep breath I focus on the pleasure. I envision Maryse again spread-legged on my desk touching herself. Damn, that was so sexy. Trish would never do anything like that. Maryse is care-free.

I let my mind wander further. Maryse throws her head back with soft moans escaping her lips. I focus on the dampness between her legs. I picture myself slipping into her. Fuck... I thrust into her hard and she screams out in ecstasy. She soaks my whole groin and I pound away into her tight pussy. Ah... I tighten my grip around my member and let loose.

"Uhh..." I grunt out as I finish myself with heavy deep breathes. I open my eyes to see the cum dripping from my tip and into the bottom of the shower. I pump a few more times gently forcing all of it to dribble out. I let go of myself and try to catch my breath. I may have given myself a release but I haven't been satisfied completely. It's just a temporary relief. I just need to fuck. That's it. Then I'll be good to go for awhile. Is that too much to ask?


	3. Temptation

**Deadly Sins**

**Chapter 3: Temptation**

**John's POV**

I pull into the parking lot at work and walk through the parking deck to the elevators. Last night wasn't enough for me. I need more. I need the real deal. Last night only made things worse. It made me want a real woman more than ever. Masturbation is for horny teenagers who can't land a chick. I'm a grown man. I've experienced mind-boggling sex. Touching myself just isn't going to cut it anymore. I need a woman. Someone to not only share the pleasure with but someone to give me the pleasure I want and need.

I walk past Angela with our normal morning greetings. I plop down into my chair and stare at my desk. The desk that Maryse pleasured herself on just yesterday. That was the most exciting moment I've ever witnessed. Hell, it was erotic. Porn level erotic. Trish is adventurous, sure. But nothing like that. She's afraid to ask for what she wants. Maryse just does it. She doesn't even need to say anything. There's nothing sexier than a woman who knows what she wants and just takes it.

I pull out the Rook case file again and continue on my poorly executed notes. I can get Rook for arson, breaking and entering, robbery, burglary... I look up into the lobby to see Maryse talking with Angela. My heart skips a beat. She's doing it again. She's wearing practically nothing. She is 'wearing' a light blue short dress. It's humble. Her hair is straightened instead of curled. She glances my way and waves. I awkwardly return the gesture. Damn, I'm scared. I'm nervous. I feel sick. I'm gonna throw up...

"Good morning, boss." Maryse is standing in the door way once more. Fuck. Her chest is exposed as always. Her breasts look like they're going to burst those buttons on her dress. Shit. It suddenly got hot in here again. I pull at my tie-less collar trying to air myself out. My stomach leaps and bounds. I've never felt anything like this before. I'm so flustered I feel like I'm gonna vomit.

"Good morning." I force out before clearing my throat. Maybe I should have just stayed shut. My stomach churns and grumbles. Ugh.

"Is there anything you need help with?" Yes! I need you to help ease this tension in my groin. I force myself to clear my mind of the sinful thoughts. Right. Stay on track. Maryse is here to learn about being a prosecutor. She's not here for me. For me to fuck. My mouth salivates at the thought of being with her. Screwing her. I could just take her and do what I want... I control my thoughts once more. I'm married. Just thinking like this is horrible. I definitely can't act on them.

"Uh... actually. There is. Come here." I scoot my chair to one side of the desk so she can stand next to me to see my work. She walks slowly toward me. Her long legs swing gracefully underneath her fascinating frame. She comes around my desk and takes her spot next to me. "Look over this police report and tell me what you think."

She leans over and starts to read from the Rook folder. I watch her intently. She's wearing gold Playboy earrings. They limber from her ears effortlessly. Her blonde hair is so shiny and neat. She has strong cheekbones. I've always found that to bring out the beauty in a woman. Her skin is flawless and bronzed. She's definitely a woman who takes care of her skin. I let my eyes wonder down to her neck. So thin and smooth. My dick would feel so good down there. My eyes are immediately drawn to her chest. Her tits are just perfect. Round and full. I stare at the tip of her low-cut dress. I can tell that if it were just a centimeter lower her nipple would be partially displayed. I feel the familiar tug in my pants.

Maryse turns her head to face me, our faces just mere inches apart. Our eyes meet. I can feel the tension between us. It's electric. Our eyes dart between meeting and eyeing each others lips. Her buxom peach lips part slightly. I open mine in response wanting to meet hers. Right as it seems my dreams are coming true she runs her French-tipped fingers through her locks tucking it behind her ear.

"Well, for starters, this Rook guy is a psycho." I watch her lips as her accent makes every word sound racy. I nod slowly as I restrict my eyes from continuing to check her out.

"Right. What do you think we should charge him with? Remember, the more we have the better chance we stand at convicting him for something." Phew. There. I finally taught her something.

"Arson to begin with. Armed robbery. Burglary. Breaking and entering." She names one offense after another. I nod enthusiastically.

"Good. Good. What else? The big money maker. Come on. It's easy..."

"Attempted murder!" She shouts with excitement. I instinctively grin ear to ear proudly.

"Yes! Good!" I let the thrill of the moment take over. I grab Maryse in a tight congratulatory hug. I quickly realize the error of my ways and let go of her. I risk a glimpse at her reaction. She seems to be taken aback and confused. Her eyes are narrowed and her thin brows furrowed with confusion. I run my hands over my shirt nervously straightening it out. I can't stand the humiliation so I turn my back to her disconcerted at my own lack of self-control.

"I'm sorry. I..."

"Don't apologize. I don't mind." She replies with a no-problem tone. I turn to face her and her entire demeanor has changed. Seduction floods from her every move. She takes a step closer. It's burning up in here again. "You want me." She lifts her hands slowly to her chest placing them on the hem of her top. "Is this what you want?" She bites her lower lip as she arches a brow. "You want a little peek, don't you?" She asks while flickering her eyes down to her chest. Answering my prayers, she lowers her top enough for me to see her engorged nipples.

"Oh my God." I choke out as my heart leaps into my throat. She smirks in a way that makes me think she's enjoying my reaction. Good Lord, they're fucking hot. I get the urge to look at the door. What I see almost gives me a heart attack. "Jesus Christ." I rush toward Maryse and pull her top back up covering her perfect tits. I keep my chin up refusing to let the temptation corrupt me again. "The door..."

"Don't worry. No one saw." I let her words sink in. She does like this. If I didn't know any better I'd think that she was the one pursuing me. She wants me the same way I want her. She winks as she heads toward the door. She closes it making sure to turn the lock in a manner to grab my attention. "Now, where were we?" She pulls at the hem once more exposing her pink flesh to me. I can't help myself from staring. They're everything I thought they'd be. Full and perky. Her nipples are erect enjoying my eyes on them. "Touch me." She begs me. I feel faint. She wants me to grope her. Fuck... this is all I could think about since meeting her. It's tempting. As much as I would love to see where this is heading, I just can't. I shake my head no. The denial is painful for me. I've just denied her offer to take her.

"I'm married." I hold up my left hand showing her my wedding band. She shrugs in response.

"And?" She asks this like she already knows the answer. "That hasn't stopped you from eye-fucking me." Oh God. Even her cursing sounds sexy. "Apparently, the Mrs. isn't doing her job if you keep looking at me the way you do. You know I can satisfy you in ways she never dreamed of." She beams confidence as she makes her way toward me slowly. She reaches out and grabs me by the collar pulling my hands against her bare breasts. I can't believe this. My hands squeeze and revel in the feel of her soft skin. She plants soft kisses on my neck and jawline. I close my eyes and concentrate on the fleshy contact. Trish pops into my head. What am I doing? I'm married.

"I can't." I pry her hands from me and take a step back trying to put distance between myself and the vixen.

"Are you really going to deny me? Deny yourself of the pleasure you deserve?" I swallow hard at her words. It's true. I do deserve pleasure. Trish is wrong for denying me of that right. She sinks to her knees in front of me and my mind goes blank.

"What are you doing?" I vaguely ask because I already know exactly what she's up to. She looks up at me with a glint in her eyes.

"Something your wife has forgotten about."With one swift twinge of her wrist my fly is drawn down and I'm pushing against my boxers. She looks up at me as she reaches in and pulls me out. She gives me a gentle kiss on the tip as she slowly runs her hand down the length of my shaft.

I was right. My dick looks HUGE in her small hands.

"This is why I love American men. They're always so big and eager." She takes me into her mouth without any hesitation.

"Fuck..." I grit my teeth at the contact of her warm, wet cave. "I'm sure American men love you, too. Shit." I close my eyes and focus on her movements. She sucks hard as she takes me in with long deep strokes. Her mouth works it's magic as she caresses the rest of my shaft. I wrap my hand into her hair holding her head steady. I rock along with her movements forcing myself deeper down her throat. Fuck... I knew it'd feel this good down her throat.

The tension starts to build. I tighten my grip in her hair as I drive my cock down her throat. She doesn't even try to protest. She just takes it. Another advantage she has over my wife. I can feel her face smashing against my lower stomach. She reaches up massaging my balls in her finger tips. I glance down at her. The sight is something to behold. Her head bobs with each intake. Her breasts gently bouncing beneath her. I hold my breath as I let go. I pound into her one last time as I finish. I can feel my venom drip down her throat. This is the most intense feeling I've ever experienced.

"Agh..." I pant out as my orgasm subsides. I slowly pull my hand off her head only to realize that it's knotted in her hair. She untangles me from her locks and stands up wiping the edges of her mouth. I feel so weak. I lean back against my desk trying to steady myself. Maryse runs her tongue around her lips seemingly enjoying my cum. A woman who swallows and enjoys it? Now that's fucking hot.

I place my very-satisfied member back into my pants and zip them. Maryse looks to me expectantly. I open my mouth to let her know how damn good she was but I just let out an exhausted chuckle. I nod as my way of letting her know how amazing she was. I'm too tired to speak. She comes closer and attempts to kiss me on my lips. I slightly turn my head and she plants her soft kiss on my jawline. For a reason even I can't understand kissing her seems inappropriate. That would be cheating on Trish. I let her give me head but I won't kiss her. Man, my brain thinks half-assed and backwards. Like kissing her even matters now. I've already let her suck my dick. It can't get any worse than that.

"Let me get back to the case." She winks at me before taking a seat in my chair opening the Rook case file. My hormone levels return to normal as the reality of what just happened hits me. What did I just do? Panic sets in. I need to get away from Maryse. She's too tantalizing. She's been drawing me in ever since I saw her. She's bad news. She has a spell cast over me. My judgments lacks and my self-control is non-existent around her.

"I'm gonna... uh... use the restroom." I don't even wait for a response. I unlock my office door and reach the bathroom in record time. What have I done? I'm married. I splash water onto my face and look back at the cheater in the mirror before me. I'm a terrible husband. I'm a horrible person. I have no self-control. What I did is inexcusable. I've betrayed my wife. My poor wife. God, I'm such an asshole.

* * *

I pull up to the garage and turn the engine off. I have to tell Trish what I did today. Sure, she'll be pissed off but it's better than lying to her. I've already cheated on her. I can't become a liar, too. I'm so ashamed of myself. I don't know what came over me. I'm not that kind of guy. I'm faithful to my wife. I love her.

I look up at the kitchen window. The light reflects out. Trish is in there. She has no clue that I've committed adultery today. I take a deep breath as I climb out of my car. I just need to be honest and open about it. Trish... she'll understand. She'll know that I still love her. She can't hate me forever.

I drag my feet to the door taking my time opening it. I step into the living room and a sweet aroma pierces my nose. Mmmm... what is that? I drop my suitcase and step into the kitchen. Trish has her back to me as she fusses with something on the counter. "Hey." I whisper. She turns around with a half smile.

"Hey." She returns her attention back to whatever she was doing.

"What... what are you doing?" I ask as I slowly approach her. I can see a cake over her shoulder with chocolate frosting. "Is this for me?"

"Um... yeah. I wanted it to be a surprise actually." She brushes her hair out of her face with the back of her hand. She smudges a bit of chocolate across her forehead in the process. I smirk the second I see it. "I made it because well... I wanted to make amends. I know..." She pauses mid-sentence and narrows her eyes playfully. "What?"

"You have a little something..." I run my thumb across her forehead helping her out. The action is soft and slow. Our eyes meet and we both freeze as we stare into each others soul. I can see a twinkle in her hazel orbs as she looks like she's going to say something. She freezes up once more and closes her mouth. She blushes a bit as she turns her back to me returning to her cake. Awww... how much I love her when she's shy. It's adorable, really.

"Right. Um... yeah. I wanted to make this as a way of saying sorry. I haven't been the most patient person lately and I..."

"Trish, don't worry about it." I cut her off. Trish was never one to apologize first. Just this gesture in of itself is enough for me. "Look, I need to tell you something. Today I did something I'm not proud of. I..." Something dings interrupting my confession.

"Hold that thought." She grabs the oven mitts and pulls out a delicious looking lasagna. It's been ages since she made something that actually looks appetizing. "Come on. Sit down. Let's eat." I take my seat at the table feeling even more guilty for what I've done. Trish dishes out our plates then takes a seat across from me. She lights a candle in the center of the table giving our dinner a little romantic vibe. "You were saying?"

I stare back at her silently. She's in an extremely good mood. I know I'm going to ruin her day by telling her. I hesitate. I have to. It's the right thing to do. I mean, I just got a blow job. It's not like I love Maryse or even had sex with her. I was just horny. I was weak. I'm sure Trish can understand that.

"I um... I..." I grab my wine and take a long swig. Shit. It's not strong enough. I need some hard liquor to give me some courage. I'm a coward. I glance around the room nervously for a reason I can't even understand.

"Don't be shy. You know what? I have something to say, too." She folds her hands and then rests her chin on them. "I've been going through some stuff lately. Like serious stuff. And I've been just horrible to you. You don't deserve my yelling and cursing at all. And what I said the other day about sucking, well you know. That was completely uncalled for and I'm completely wrong. You know, life is too short. I don't want to spend my time fighting with you and being miserable. I want to spend the rest of my life with you in bliss. Happy. Like we used to be. I just hope you can forgive me." She takes a sip of the red wine after her speech. I'm floored. Trish is genuinely sorry for once. This is a total shock. It's not like her. I mean, especially after the last time we spoke. She stormed off and told me to go suck a dick. And here she is making me scrumptious dinner and baking me a cake.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" She flutters her long eye lashes at me as she beams with contentment. I can't possibly tell her what I did now. Not after all this effort she went through to atone things. That would just shatter everything we were just able to salvage in our deteriorating marriage. It's been falling apart for a few months now. My little infidelity would be the breaking point. The one thing that would push Trish over the edge. She'd file for divorce; no doubt about it. That's it. It's settled. What happened today between Maryse and myself is just a one time thing. One mistake that I regret making. This secret has to go with me to my grave.


	4. Infidelity

**Deadly Sins**

**Chapter 4: Infidelity**

I can feel my own nails dig into the soft flesh of her hips as I succumb to her prowess. I finally catch my breathe and, as I did with the day before, resent my iniquity. Fuck. How did I let this happen again?

1 Hour Earlier

I finish my notes on Rook Gregson and sigh in relief. I can't believe it's taken me a week just to finish this minuscule task. I would have gotten this thing done in a half hour tops before. But Maryse, I scorn at the thought of her name, she keeps me from getting any work done. It's already noon and I haven't seen or heard from her all day. Thank God. After yesterday I'm sure she wants to try and get closer to me. Things have been rocky at home but Trish and I have finally started to make amends. I can't afford to have Maryse around clouding my judgment anymore than she already has.

Speaking of the devil. Maryse does her routine of standing in my doorway letting me get an eye full of her outfit of the day. And as usual it's questionable. I notice her lavender scrunchy dress. It stops right above her knees, a little more conservative than usual. I peel my eyes away and look back at Rook's file not really taking a big notice of her presence as I did the days before. My wandering eyes are what's caused this. I can't continue to look at her. "Good afternoon, Mr. Cena." I close my eyes in annoyance. She just won't go away.

"Good afternoon, Maryse." My voice comes out harsh and stern. "I see you finally decided to come to work. It must be nice to be able to pick and choose when you show up." I mutter vaguely hoping I can be rude enough so that she'll leave. I flip a page and read on about Rook's rough childhood. Maryse's shadow on my office floor doesn't disappear. "What?" I snap as I look up at her. She smirks in response and takes a step into my office emphasizing the sway of her hips more than necessary.

"Tense I see." She swings the door shut without looking at it. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Look, Maryse. About yesterday..."

"I was good wasn't I? I bet you'd like a little something more." My heart sinks. Is she suggesting sex?

"Yes..." Shit, my subconscious is taking over again. "I mean no." Dammit. I could kick my own ass for letting that yes slip.

"I'm no expert in the English language but I'd say that was a contraction."

"What?" I stare back at her confused. What the hell is she talking about? Contraction? I think hard for a second. Oh, I get it. Contradiction she means. "Um... the word is contradiction. I..."

"Right. You have contradicted yourself, Johnny." Johnny? What? We're not even on a first name basis and she's over here trying to give me a nickname. Nah, this isn't going to fly by me.

"Please, call me Mr. Cena. I don't like Johnny. Especially not from some intern." My voice leaks with attitude.

"Well, I can see someone has woken up on the wrong side of the bed. What's your problem?" She challenges me. I cock my head to one side and slam my pen on my desk. She glares a hole through me with her hands on her very curvy... sexy... intoxicating hips... Jesus. I grunt in frustration at my deviating mind.

"You're my problem, Maryse." I slightly raise my voice enough for her to understand how angry I am with her but low enough not to let Angela or anyone else for that matter over-hear. She crosses her arms in an angry stance as she scoffs. She mumbles something in French rapidly before matching my tone.

"Oh I see. I'm only good enough to suck your dick and after that I'm useless."

"Oh don't try to make this my fault. I told you I was married but you wouldn't listen. You came in here day after day trying to seduce me. You willingly did it. So don't try to blame me for your own actions." She opens her mouth with a quiver then shuts it like she changed her mind on what to say.

"I don't believe this. You're an asshole, you know that."

"So I've been told." I state as a matter of fact as I flip the page trying to appear uninterested in her fight. She shifts her weight to one leg in a challenging manner.

"You had no problem with me fucking sucking your cock yesterday." Her words are vulgar and hits me like a truck.

"That's because..." I shout. I grit my teeth realizing that I'm letting her get the best of me in this argument. I lower my voice trying to contain my rage that's building up. "That's because you threw yourself at me."

"And you caught me." She barks back. I'm stumped. How can I respond to that? She was right. I could have rejected her but I didn't. I barely fussed at all. I was all in on it. I knew it. I knew it the second I set eyes on Maryse that she'd make me act irrationally. That I would fall victim to her charm. She's just so damn irresistible. Even now being as pissed off as I am I can't help but swoon over her. She's sexy and that's it. Any man, happily married or not, would be tempted by her. She's the epitome of what every man dreams of.

I chance a look at her face. I feel bad for what I've said to her now. She's so upset. Her eyes are watery and her lips are pouted. Her brows are furrowed and her stance rigid. I sigh. Sure, I'm pissed off at her but I didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

"Look, I was wrong. I ogled you the second I saw you. I led you on. It's not that I don't like you, because I do but only in the sense that a boss could like an employee. Understand?. I think you're a wonderful woman full of potential. You're brilliant, you can hold your own in an argument, and you're witty. You have the opportunity of being the best damn prosecutor we've ever seen." She glances at me with less hurt in her eyes. "I never meant to give you the wrong impression. I've been married for 5 years and been with Trish for 7. Sure, we have our issues but we're trying to work through them. I love my wife and I'd never intentionally hurt her. What we did yesterday can never happen again. You have to understand that and respect it. I apologize if I gave you the wrong idea. It was never my intention."

I stare at the sulking woman waiting for a reply. She shrugs her shoulders. "It's fine." She sighs like she's exacerbated. No, she's not fine. I can tell. She's crushed. I feel guilty. She probably thinks I'm some kind of jackass who used her. I never meant to do anything with her. I just... I couldn't control myself.

"Maryse. I..."

"Let's just look at this stupid Rook." She rolls her eyes as she heads towards my desk. She doesn't come around to stand next to me like she did yesterday. Instead she stands diagonally from me. I want to say something to make her feel better but decide against it. I've already been enough of an asshole to her. She doesn't need to hear anymore of my mouth on the subject. I hand her the folder and she opens it and starts to read.

"Take a seat." I tell her as I glance down at her feet. Wearing heels like that must be killer on her feet. The least I could do is make her comfortable.

"I don't want to sit." She replies with an edge in her voice. Damn, she's pissed off.

"I'm not asking." I completely disregard her wishes. "Now sit." I demand her as I grab a chair from the front of my desk and drag it around to her setting it behind her. She grabs it by the arm rest and practically yanks it from my grasp. I shake my head ignoring her rude gesture. She reluctantly takes her seat. I take my own seat again and fold my hands on my desk. I glance at her and she's still reading. I look at her hazel orbs and can see the pain etched in them.

"Stop staring at me, Mr. Cena. It's rude." She requests without looking up from the page. I lower my eyes and stare at my own hands.

I'm a fucking idiot. She's hurt. I don't blame her. I let her suck me off without a second thought yesterday. And now today I'm yelling and fighting with her. Pretty much telling her I regret yesterday. She probably feels used and disgusted with herself. I never should have fed into her advances. It's all my fault. I'm nothing but a jackass.

"I think they are going to try and plead insanity." She brings me out my deep thought. "Have you seen this guy's track record? He's been in jail countless times. He spent more time in jail than I've been alive." I nod at her words. Rook's been around, sure. But I did the math. He hasn't served any more than a few years every stint being in and out of prison every couple of months. The guy just doesn't seem to learn his lesson. In total, he's been in jail about 23 years of his life. That means Maryse has to be young. Like, really young. Unless she's exaggerating.

"Maryse, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"20. Why?"

"Just curious." 20? Geez. She's not even old enough to drink. She's already finished law school with an amazing grade point average and scored an internship with us. She's not just brilliant. She's a genius. She's accomplished more than most people do in their lifetime. No matter how smart a person may be, experience is the only way you'll truly learn anything about the real world. No wonder she got so hurt when I was arguing with her. She's young. She probably thought I was going to leave Trish for her. No matter how many times a man cheats on his wife, majority of the time he is not going to leave her for another woman. It's unheard of for a man to leave his wife for another woman.

"Anyway, Rook has a clear idea of the justice system. He has been charged and arrested for everything except murder. He's supposed to take medication for bi-polar. All they have to say is that he didn't take his pills and that's why he did what he did." She points this fact out to me that I entirely over-looked. I could kick myself in the ass. How the hell did I miss that? That's their smoking gun. His attorneys could say he wasn't thinking clearly. He'd definitely get off with that as his defense.

"Well, we're just gonna have to come up with something to counter that claim. You know, some kind of scientific data or something to prove them wrong. Judges and jurors love scientific evidence. It never lies." My phone rings in my pocket. I pull it out and look at the caller I.D. Trish. "Sorry. Excuse me." I take a few steps away from Maryse and answer my phone. "Hey."

"John, where's Skip?" Skip? I have no clue. Why would I know where the dog is? She should know, she's the one home.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Goddammit. You fucking left the gate open this morning when you went to get the newspaper. Jesus Christ, John. You let him run away."

"You were home all day. You should have made sure he was there. I didn't know I left the gate open."

"You should start paying attention. I told you a billion times to lock the damn gate." She roars at me through the phone. I roll my eyes as I take a seat on the window sill. I glance at Maryse who is still reading the Rook case file. This whole situation with Trish and now Maryse has my brain fried. For once I'm grateful for Maryse being around. She can pick up on the mistakes I make. These fucking women are draining me of my ability to think. Making me miss valuable information. They're gonna be the downfall of me. I'll be glad once this all blows over.

"He's a fucking dog. He's meant to be in the wild. I'm sure he can survive a day being outside..."

"Oh my God. You're ridiculous, you know that? You're fucking ridiculous. He's just a puppy you moron. He has no clue how to defend himself let alone survive outside. This is all your fault. Those stray dogs are going to tear him apart..."

"Oh yeah, blame me again. I'm the reason for every bad thing to happen to you." I let the sarcasm spew from my mouth. Maryse glances back at me quickly before resuming her work.

"You listen to me you jackass. And I swear to God, mark my words. If anything, and I mean _**anything, **_happens to him I'll never forgive you." She threatens me like she always does. I'm not even phased by her empty promises anymore. If she was going to act on them she would have by now.

"It's not like you forgive me anyway." I can sense her grisly disdain on the other side of town. She's fuming. She'd probably clock me in the jaw if she were here.

"Go to Hell, John. Just go to Hell and fucking burn!" She hangs up on me before I can reply. I grind my teeth as I slam my cell phone onto the ledge in an angry rage. Stupid fucking Trish. I thought we were finally starting to make-up and she has to call me and start shit again. God, sometimes I wish she was a guy. Then I could just roll up my fist and...

"Is everything alright Mr. Cena?" Maryse asks me cutting my domestic abuse thoughts short. I rub the back of my head in anguish.

"No, it's not. Nothing is alright." I turn my back to her to glare out of the 6 story high window. "It's never alright." I mumble to myself. She remains silent as I wallow in my fury. "Trish is blaming me for her stupid dog running away. She's been home. She should have checked on him." I vent my rage to Maryse without realizing it. She remains quiet. The stillness of the room makes me question Maryse's presence. Did she leave without me realizing it? I peek back to find her reaching over my desk for a pen. She's bent completely over resting her chest on the desk with her arm outstretched ahead of her. I can't help but notice how the back of her dress rises up revealing the bottom of her ass just like the other day.

All of my annoyance and rage sinks to my groin at the sight. She grabs a pen as she looks back to see what I was doing. She quickly stands up and straightens her dress when she notices me checking her out. I shake my head and advert my eyes to nothing particular on the floor. I'm ashamed that she saw me looking. Shes caught me looking just minutes after I told her we were through. And here comes her mouth in 3,2,1...

"If you don't want me to get the wrong idea again you better keep your eyes off of me." She reprimands me like I'm a child in the principal's office. I furrow my brows and crinkle my nose.

"What are you talking about?" I try to play innocent. Its the only defense I can think of.

"Stop staring at my ass Mr. Cena. It's inappropriate. You know, for a happily married man like yourself." Her words mock my lie I told her earlier. Happily married my ass. I'm fucking miserable with Trish. Maryse turns back around and starts to write something down with her newly acquired pen. Ah, okay. Sarcasm is it? She wants to poke fun at my marriage. Anger fills my thoughts once more.

"Un-fucking-belieable." I sputter under my breath. Who the hell does she think she is? She's doesn't know me or Trish to be able to judge our relationship. She spins around facing me with menacing eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" She doesn't wait for my reply. "Have you ever wanted to just punch someone in the face?" Her question catches me off guard.

"What?"

"Okay, I'm going to be honest with you. Since today started I've just had this nagging feeling to just punch you right in the face. Like, I just wanna kick your ass." Well, damn. She's straight to the point and blunt as all hell.

"What the...? Why?" I'm stunned and confused as to why she would want to just kick my ass seemingly out of nowhere.

"Because you infuriate me. You cause all of your own problems but try to pin them on someone else. You blamed me for yesterday when it was clearly your fault as well. You didn't stop me. You could have stopped anytime but you instead continued. Today, you tell me yesterday was a mistake. Yet you can't seem to get your eyes off of me. You leave the gate open and caused the dog to run away. But you don't take the responsibility for it. You instead get into a screaming match with your wife. You can't accept your own actions when they're wrong. You have some issues you need to address."

"Whatever. You're not some psychiatrist. You don't know what you're talking about." I roll my eyes not wanting to fight with her anymore.

"Another reason why I would love to hit you. You think that just because you don't agree with something that the other person is automatically wrong. When in fact, you're the one who is wrong." Her words kill my last nerve. I've had just about enough of these women fighting with me. If she wants a fight, then a fight is what she's going to get.

"If you wanna hit me just fucking do it." Her face twists into anger and she charges toward me.

She swings but I catch her by the wrist and with one swift move I twist her arm spinning her around and pinning her on my desk. I keep my hold on her arm and use my other hand to keep her head bound against my desk. She lets out a surprised small yelp. "See? I was ready for it before you even thought it." She struggles to free herself from my grasp but I hold her down tighter. "Relax." She stops squirming.

"I'm calm. I'm calm." She pants out. I let go of her slowly and she stands straight up. I open my mouth to speak but she attempts to elbow me in the face. I grab her arm mid-air and ram her back against my desk successfully countering both of her attacks. She wiggles and struggles and I lean on her back with my full body weight to hold her down. She's acting like a fish out of water. I place my foot against hers and push her legs apart to put her more at a disadvantage. Take out the base and render her defenseless.

"Get off of me." She strains her voice. She shifts under me again unknowingly placing my member right against her core.

"Not until you cool the fuck down." I successfully fend off her attempts of freedom. She grinds her body against mine. I unwillingly find myself growing erect against her mound. The idea that the only thing separating our flesh is clothes pushes me to the other side. My darker side. My primitive side. She skews under me only furthering my arousal. Fuck... this is kinda sexy.

I push myself against her loving the warmth that's cascading out of her. She stops squirming entirely surrendering herself to me instantly feeling the spark I'm feeling. I let go of her arms and place my hands on the desk on either sides of her head. I lean down close to her ear. "You're gonna have to learn how to defend yourself. You're too easy." I can smell her hair. God, it smells heavenly. I take a long slow whiff.

"I believe you're the one who's easy, Mr. Cena." She says this just as she arches her back pushing me even tighter against her tempting flesh. She's teasing me. She knows I'm hard. I know she can feel it. She thinks I'm easy to arouse.

"Maybe I am. But you have an effect on me like no other." I buck my hips simulating a humping gesture. She responds back by purposely grinding back against me. All the blood in my body rushes to my shaft causing me to get harder than a rock. I hold myself against her focusing the one thing that would bring me the pleasure I so desperately need.

"You either do it or stop teasing me." Her voice is breathy and heavy. She's getting just as turned on as I am. I think she's even enjoying herself.

"I'm the boss. I don't take orders from anyone. Including you." I slap her ass hard keeping my hand on her plump toned base. She softly coos upon contact. I squeeze and relish in the feeling of her ass against my palm. I've wanted to do this since the moment I saw her. She lies there letting me do as I please. I slowly let my hand travel to the back of her thigh gently caressing her as I go. I slide my hand to the inside of her thigh and she arches her back once more allowing me even more access to her sensitive woman hood.

I run my hand up and down her silky smooth skin. With each upward motion I draw closer and closer to her sweet spot. I brush a finger across her thong taking a chance. Seeing how far she'd let me go. She doesn't respond negatively. She arches her back once more. She wants this as much as I do. I rub her through the thin fabric teasing her with my finger tips. I can feel the damp juice on my fingers. Yeah, she definitely wants this.

"You like this, don't you?"

"Yes." She pants out with desperation. I slip my fingers under her panties making skin contact for the first time. Her breath pitches at my touch and I insert one finger slowly testing the waters once more. I want to know for sure if she's down for it. I know I am.

"You want me?"

"Yes." She replies just like the last time. I rub circles with my finger inside of her enamored with the feel of her walls. I continue my work with my right hand as I use my left hand to undo my belt and drop my pants to my ankles. I slide my digit in and out. In and out. Shit, this is sexy. I run both of my hands up her backside, take a hold of the strap of her thong, and slide them down her thighs. I press my manhood against her entrance.

"Tell me what you want."

"You." The sound of her voice drives me crazy. There's nothing sexier than a horny foreign woman.

"Convince me." I crave for her to beg me. Implore me to screw her.

"I want you to fuck me." I lose it. Her accent when she curses coupled with the sexy tone drives me over the edge. I force myself into her feeling her walls contract against me at the sudden invasion. She grunts out at my intrusion. I grab hold of her hips and pound into her.

"Ahhh..." Fuck. I can't help myself. The sensation is overwhelming. It's been so long. I pick up my pace wanting to feel overpowered by pleasure. I need this. I want this.

"Oh, John..." She moans out as I continue my assault. I hold onto both of her hips keeping her still so I can penetrate her deeper. I stare down at the back of her head as I screw her hard from behind. Her blonde hair is a familiar sight. For a second I let Trish slip into my mind. The blonde hair is so mesmerizing. Just like Trish's... No. This is a Trish-Free Zone I remind myself once more.

I force my wife out of my thoughts as I pound away into Maryse's tight hole. She moans out constantly growing louder with each powerful thrust. "Shhh." I attempt to control her volume but to no avail. She just responds with another groan. I let go of her hip with one hand and reach up to her head. I place my hand over her mouth muffling her sounds. Her head is forced back toward me. The control and power by me seems to set her off. She grunts and writhes under me in pure satisfaction. It hits me. She likes being dominated. She likes being rough handled by me.

I fuck her hard and deep feeling the tension building in my balls then shifting to my rod. This is it. I can't take it. Her pussy is just too fucking tight... I feel my own breath hitch and catch in my throat as I close my eyes and focus on the pressure building. I can't... I'm gonna...

"Uhhhh..." I let out a long low growl as I spill out into her. I feel every ounce squirt deep into her. My hand involuntarily squeezes her hips digging my nails into her skin. She moans loudly against my hand vibrating my entire arm. Her teeth clamp down onto the sleeve of my white linen dress shirt as I give one final thrust emptying the rest of my potent protein. Her walls clench around me and her legs go limp. She pants against my hand as her inner muscles relax against my satisfied cock. I slide out of her leaving her sprawled out on my desk motionless. I yank my pants back up and on.

I struggle to catch my breath as she slowly rolls over onto her back then up to a sitting position on the edge of my desk. She pulls her useless thong back up and adjusts her dress. She shoots me a gratified smirk. I adjust my pants and blazer hoping to hide any signs of my recent actions. She wraps her arms around the back of my neck pulling my lips to hers. She kisses me long and hard as if she's thanking me for the good screw I gave her. I return the gesture still half out of breath. She finally breaks the kiss and sighs as she tries to steady her heart beat. She seems satisfied alright but I feel like I have ripped her off. I've never lasted this short before. I guess I got a little excited and overwhelmed from the absence of that feeling for a while.

"You know, I don't always last this short." I say as she runs her nails over the back of my head in a relaxing scalp massage. I don't know why I'm telling her this. She doesn't seem to be complaining about it. I need to reassure myself that I'm not some pussy minute man.

"Mr. Cena, I assure you that it was nothing short of amazing. But, hell, I wouldn't complain if you screwed me all day. I look forward to next time." She dips her voice at the last sentence sending a chill down my spine. Next time? Damn... the thought of a round two with this woman makes me want to pounce on her again right now. My body just isn't up to it. It's been months since I've felt the inside of a woman. I need to rejuvenate.

"Who says there's gonna be a next time?" I ask just to see what her response would be.

"There will be a next time, Mr. Cena. I know it." She winks at me sensually as she takes her seat once more pulling the Rook folder to her reach. I shake my head in disbelief. I just fucked this woman hard on my desk and she goes right back to work. Now that's something I admire.

"I think you'll do just fine around here, Maryse." She smirks back at me.

"I'd think so since I'm sleeping with the boss." I let those words sink in. She's sleeping with the boss. Me. I'm hitting that. Fuck, I'm one lucky son-of-a-bitch.


	5. Victory

**Deadly Sins**

**Chapter 5: First Victory**

As I pull into my drive-way the seriousness of the situation hits me. Heads Over Feet by Alanis Morrisette comes on the radio. Oh my God... this is Trish and my song. I fucked up. Panic fills my blood stream as the chorus hits. This is a sign from God. I've committed adultery. He's punishing me. He's making me feel a level of guilt I've never even thought could exist. This was the song that played during our first kiss.

_Somehow I managed to get Trish's number the other day in the rain. It's rained everyday since reminding me of how I met her. I can't believe she actually agreed to come out with me today. I glance up at the darkening sky waiting for her to show up. I hope it doesn't rain on us. It's been dry all day but by the looks of the clouds that's about to change. We were supposed to meet at the pier at 5. It's 5:06. What if she is standing me up? I bet she is. There's no way she'd agree to date a loser like me. I... There she is. I look down the board walk watching my date head my way. She actually came. We're... we're on a date. _

_The rest of the night goes smoothly. Around 9pm it starts to drizzle. We've been in line for the Death Coaster for the past half hour. It's finally our turn to ride. An operator comes to the gate. Here we go. He's going to open it any minute now..._

"_I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen. But the Death Coaster has been closed due to the weather. Sorry." A collective growl of disapproval echoes through the line. I sulk as we make our way back to the board walk. We attempt to cross the traffic of people to the other side. A car horn blazes. A man riding on a small dune buggy makes his way through the crowd forcing them back in our direction. Then a whole slew of men on horse back follow him. They appear to be part of some kind of celebration. _

_I sigh and roll my eyes. Great. Now we're forced to wait in the rain for these damn people to move out of our way. I look to Trish feeling horrible for the disaster date._

"_I'm sorry tonight sucks. I wanted to..." Trish grabs me by the hands stopping my apology._

"_Don't apologize John. Tonight was perfect. I just wanted to see you." Her words catch me off guard. Seriously? She wanted to come just so she could see me? I attempt to reply but a man's voice booms over the speaker system._

"_Aren't you two just the cutest." I look around trying to locate the man's position. I find him sitting behind us at a radio booth. "Is this your first date?" I point at myself trying to make sure that he was indeed talking to us. "Yes, you. Is this your first date?" I nod. By now a crowd has formed around us to gawk since they, apparently, have nothing better to do. Jesus, people. It's pouring out. Why the hell are you watching us instead of running to shelter?_

"_Disaster first date huh? Here's a little something to salvage the moment." He winks and nods at us as he hits a few buttons. _

_~~I had no choice but to hear you_

_You stated your case time and again_

_I thought about it_

_You treat me like I'm a princess_

_I'm not used to liking that_

_You ask how my day was~~_

_I know this song. I've heard it before. It's Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette. Trish smiles back at the radio man with a toothy grin. She looks back to me as the song progresses._

_~~You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
__  
__I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault~~_

_Trish looks up at me with her lips slightly parted. I glance at the DJ with gratitude. This guy probably just saved my chance at getting Trish to be my girl. I take a deep breath. This is it, John. Here's your chance to win her over. Kiss her._

_I slowly lower my lips to hers hesitating before contact feeling shy and scared. She pulls me into __our first __kiss and I fall in love._

I shut the radio off not being able to handle hearing that song. Those lyrics and that beat are just plain out painful. That was 7 years ago. I never imagined that this is what we'd become. An angry, scornful wife and a lying, cheating husband. Time has a knack for turning lives upside down. I thought we would always be happy and in love. I'm ashamed of how we've turned out. I'm a bastard. I cheated on my wife full out today. I should have learned my lesson after yesterday but Maryse... she's a force to be reckon with. She's irresistible and after today I can see why. She's so tight and wet I'm almost glad I fucked her. It was definitely nothing like I ever had.

I sigh as I think about Trish's reaction. Anger is expected of course. I can deal with that. But I dread her tears. I can't stand the sight of my wife crying especially when I'm to blame for them. She'll no doubt break down and cry when I tell her of my infidelity. She's gonna hate me. But this is something that needs to be done. Lying and hiding it from her is only going to make things that much worse. I climb out of the car and go into the house.

I find Trish sitting at the kitchen table looking more stressed out than ever. "Hi." I announce as I come into the room. She glances up at me without saying a word. "Trish, I need to tell you something." Here it comes. I'm going to tell her the truth. "I..."

"Don't you dare come in and act like everything is fine. Skip is still missing and it's all your fault." She half shouts at me. Goddammit. I was going to come forth with the truth and she, once again, has to start her shit with me.

"He's fine." I emphasize to her. "He's an animal. He can take care of himself."

"You stupid fuck! He's only 4 months old! What the hell is he going to do against bigger dogs?! They'll tear him to shreds!" She jumps up from her chair getting in my face. "Don't you think you've killed enough of the things that matter to me?" My heart plunges. I can't believe what she's just said. Blatantly blaming me for the death of our daughter. I always thought it was my fault but now she just cemented that idea. I'm a piece of shit. I need to defuse this situation.

"Trish, listen to me and calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She screeches at the top of her lungs. Damn. I know when to back down and this is one of those times. Trish loves animals. I've always known this. But she's going insane right now since Skip ran away. I've never seen her so upset in all the years we've been together. Well after Tommy, her childhood dog who died 3 years ago, got hit by a car and died I guess I can understand her paranoia. She fears the same fate for Skip. I hate to see her this worked up.

"Okay, okay. I'll help you look for him. I'm sorry." My apology comes off more as a plea. She stares at me for a few seconds before nodding in agreement.

"Okay. But I'm still not talking to you." She sternly informs me as she grabs her purse, dog treats, and heads out of the door. I sigh in relief. Phew. I finally found some common ground with her. I'll help her find the pooch and she'll lay off my back. With her acting like this I kinda don't regret cheating on her. At least Maryse listens to me. She obeys me.

* * *

I climb out of the car sleepily. We've been searching for Skip all weekend. Morning to night we've been driving around town looking for him. I have to wake up early tomorrow for court. I can't keep doing this. It's already 10. I can feel the bags under my eyes sag. I lean against my car as Trish searches some trees for any signs of her lost puppy. My cell phone buzzes in my pocket and I glance at the caller ID. It's Maryse. What could she possibly want? I answer my phone with my back turned to my wife.

"Yeah?" I yawn.

"I've been digging some dirt on Rook. I think we got him. We..." I lose focus of what my intern is telling me as Trish stomps her feet back toward me.

"Look, I can't talk. I have to go." I hang up on Maryse as Trish climbs back into the car. The same routine as the other times. I get back into the driver's seat and step on the gas as I feel my eyes droop from exhaustion.

"Trish, I'm exhausted. We've been at this for three days. Please, let me sleep." I implore of her. I can't keep going. I'm dozing off, I can't concentrate. There hasn't even been any signs of him. God only knows what has happened to him. He could have been taken in by some other family for all we know.

"Excuse me?" She turns to face me with hatred gushing out of her hazel eyes. "You caused this. There's no way I'm going to let you out of this. You promised me you'd help find him."

"I know... it's just... did we find him? No. Some kids probably found him and took him home. He's a puppy. Everyone loves puppies..."

"Don't you dare say things like that. He's _my_ dog. I'm not going to just abandon him like that." She emphasizes the my dog like a territorial animal.

"You're not, Trish. It's just... look. I have a court case tomorrow and I haven't had any time to prepare because I've been out with you. I'm..."

"Stop the car!" She shouts halting my explanation.

"I'm not gonna stop because you're pissed off at me..."

"Stop the damn car! I see him!" She swings the car door open before I can even step on the brakes. I hit them rough causing me to jerk forward in my seat. I hop out and chase Trish across the field of grass towards Skip. He hurries as fast as he can away from us.

"Skip!" My wife shouts hoping to get her lost dog to come back. He ignores her voice as he darts across a street.

"Skip!" I yell out hoping he would listen to me. And he does. He turns with his mouth open and panting. His tongue hangs sloppily from his snout. He spots us and his tail starts to wag rapidly. "Come on, bud!" I instruct him. He happy starts his journey back to us. I stop running and take a deep breath. There. Now Trish can never say I didn't help her find him.

"No! Skip!" Trish wails out as a car slams on it's brakes. Too late. Skip's little body flies through the air landing 10 feet away from the vehicle. "Skip!" Trish cries out once more as she runs toward his limp body. I chase after her kneeling next to her as she scoops him into her arms. The little guy is still breathing. There's still hope. "We have to get him to a vet!" Trish commands as she jumps to her feet spurting back toward our abandoned car. I stand up exhausted and feeling guilty for this whole situation. The driver of the car grabs me by the shoulder clearly shaken up for accidentally hitting Skip.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry, I..."

"It's cool." I brush off her advance as I chase after Trish. There's no time to talk to her. I run back across the field of grass and jump into the driver's side as Trish hops in the back with Skip. I pound on the gas petal speeding off and to the emergency vet clinic across town.

* * *

We sit in the waiting room in complete silence. The incident replays in my mind like a movie. This is all my fault. My fault that Skip ran away and my fault that he got hit by a car. I'm the one who yelled his name and called him back. I never should have said anything. Trish told me that if anything happened to Skip she'd never forgive me. Well, she's never going to forgive me now. The poor little guy got hit by a car because of me. Who knows what kind of internal damage was done to him. God, I'm an idiot. I can't do anything right.

The veterinarian returns. Trish and I stand up upon seeing him. "Skip is going to live. He has a broken leg and a few broken ribs but other than that he's fine. We needed to put a rod in his leg to keep it set as it heals. Just watch him from now on. Don't let him bite at his stitches. Don't let him run around too much. He needs to rest and relaxation for a quick and healthy recovery."

"Oh thank God." Trish exhales as she collapses back on the chair. The veterinarian exits and I sit next to Trish feeling a little bit better knowing that I didn't cause his death.

"Good news, huh?" I smile as I say it. She glares at me with hostility.

"Don't you fucking talk to me. This is all of your fault." She stands up. "Oh, and you're paying his vet bill." She flounces irritably.

* * *

I enter the court room dragging my feet the whole way. Man, I'm tired. I only had a few hours of sleep. I was up all night at the Vet's office. Trish is livid with me. She hasn't said one word to me since she demanded that I pay Skip's vet bill. I'm not going to argue that matter. I'm to blame for it after all. So it's only fair that I handle the medical bills. I'm just thankful he's alive.

I spot Maryse sitting at the front of the room. Her hair is tied up and she's wearing glasses. I can't help but find this amusing. I approach her and she stands up as she notices me. She's wearing a light gray female blazer and a knee length skirt to match it with plain black heels. I make it obvious that I'm eying her outfit. A bit more modest than I'm used to.

"What?" She chuckles.

"Come on. Seriously? An old lady hair-do and glasses? What happened to that hot intern that..." She grabs me by the forearm pulling me closer to her.

"Shh." She hushes me looking around the court room suspiciously. She obviously knew where that sentence was heading and didn't want anyone else to hear it. "I didn't want to show up in court scantily clad. I'm professional."

"And you had to take the extra step with the glasses?" I smirk as I point at them.

"Oh shut up. They're not prescription. I just wanted to look smart. You know, like a lawyer. Lawyers aren't supposed to look sexy in court."

"I can see that. You look like a librarian." I poke fun at her. She shoots me a serious look none-too-pleased with my teasing. "Oh come on. I'm just messing with you. You know I think you're hot. You're straight up fuckable even now." I whisper into her ear sensually. I watch as the corner of her red lips curl up.

"Maybe we can see how true that is a little later..."

"All rise." The bailiff announces cutting our flirting short. I turn to face the front of the room and Maryse follows suit. The judge walks in taking his seat at the gavel.

"Take a seat." We follow his instructions. "I'm Judge Mason. Where is my defendant?" I follow his eyes to notice that Rook isn't there. It's as if the criminal can hear our questions. Commotion ensues outside of the court room door. Multiple men seem be struggling with something. Or someone, rather. The entirety of the court room turn and stare at the double doors waiting for them to open revealing their identities. My thoughts are answered. Three police officers and one bailiff practically drag Rook into the court room. He fights them the whole way. They get him to the defendant table and handcuff him to the bench next to his lawyer.

Jesus, this guy is a monster. He's at least 7 feet tall and he has to weigh close to 350 pounds; most of it muscle. No wonder those puny guys had a hard time controlling him. Maryse glances at me with a quizzical look. I shrug. I don't know what to tell her. I've never seen this behavior from a suspect before. I would think he'd act properly in court to impress the judge. But then again, I'm a rational thinker. Rook... not so much.

"Well, I'm glad you've decided to show up at your own hearing Mr. Gregson. That's a wonderful first impression, by the way." Judge Mason states sarcastically. Rook's lawyer Will Furn stands up.

"Your Honor, I'd like to apologize on behalf of my client. He..."

"Frankly, I don't care what your excuse is. Sit back down." Will zips his trap and sits down obediently. "Now, Mr. Cena, please, your opening statement." I clear my throat and stand up. This judge doesn't seem to like beating around the bush. Straight to business and stern. I need to focus and present myself professionally and politely.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen." I speak to the jurors to my right. "We're all brought here today to discuss the actions of Mr. Gregson, here. You see, this lovely couple right here..." I point at Mr. and Mrs. Sampson in the front row. "Were clearly and blatantly victimized by Rook. See, he broke into their home while they slept. He robbed them blind and threatened their lives with a gun. But that wasn't enough for him. He then set their house on fire as he made his escape. These poor folks were lucky to have gotten out of the inferno alive. And that's why I'm pushing for the utmost punishment he can get. I'd like to charge him for arson, breaking and entering, burlary, armed robbery and I'd him to face life in prison for two counts of attempted murder. No chance of parole."

"Objection!" Rook's lawyer announces. "That is all hear-say, your honor."

"Shut up and sit down. Don't make me tell you again." Judge Mason puts Will in place. I find the judge's dislike of Will amusing. Hell, that works to my advantage.

"Thank you, Judge. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." I glance at Will pitting the blame on him. "Mr. Gregson not only traumatized and threatened the Sampsons, but he left them homeless. They have been staying at their daughter's house for the time being because there is nothing left of their house. That's all." I take my seat satisfied that I made a good opening argument.

"Mr. Furn, your opening statements." Mason directs as he jots down some notes on his podium. Will stands up and, just as I did, focuses his attention on the jurors.

"Ladies and gentlemen, although what Mr. Cena says is true, I assure you that my client never intended for any of the crimes to be committed. At a young age, Rook was diagnosed with bi-polar disorder. As you all know the economy has been anything but perfect in recent years. Without health insurance and a good paying job poor Rook couldn't afford to take his medication. Rook wasn't an offender. He is as much of a victim as the Sampsons. He blacked out and shouldn't be held responsible for his actions. After all, he's a prisoner in his own mind. Thank-you." Will takes his seat glancing over at Maryse and myself.

Maryse nudges me with her elbow getting my attention. She gives me a knowing look. "I told you." She whispers to me. She was right. She said Rook's lawyers would use his bi-polar disorder to try and alleviate him of the responsibility.

"Cena, do you have a defense?" Mason asks me. I open my mouth to speak but Maryse chimes in before I can.

"I do." She holds up a folder as she rises from the seat.

"And who are you?" The judge glares down at her.

"I'm Maryse Ouellet. I am an intern with Mr. Cena's firm. May I?" She asks for permission to present her evidence. Good God, what is she doing? I stand up and pull her aside by her wrist.

"Excuse us." I announce embarrassed of her behavior. "What are you doing?" I ask her in a hushed tone.

"Well, I have been digging all weekend. Rook doesn't actually have bi-polar. He was diagnosed as a teenager and when he was reevaluated at 25, he came back clean. It's all a lie he's been stringing along to keep him out of serious trouble." She reputes. I stare back at her in pure shock. This isn't an accusation to throw around carelessly.

"Are you sure?" She nods at my question as she hands me the folder. I open it and glance over the paper work indicating that while Rook has an anger management issue, he is in fact, not bi-polar. "Maryse you're a genius." I grab her by the cheeks giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. She arches her brows clearly surprised by my gesture. "Where'd you get this?"

"I made a few calls. Money talks." She winks at me. I can't believe this. I haven't had much time to prepare for this hearing since the whole incident with Skip. I'm glad Maryse is on my side. She's brilliant. "Let me do it." It takes me a second to realize that she wants to be the one to present her findings. I nod. Alright.

"Your honor, if you'd allow it, my intern would like to present her findings. I trust in her ability. You won't be disappointed. You have my word." Maryse nods at me in a manner to show me that she appreciated my faith in her.

"I'll allow it." Mason declares. Maryse steps forward taking the center of attention. I'm proud of her. She looks like a real lawyer up there. I have to admit, I was skeptical when I first saw that outfit but she was right. She looks like the real deal.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in this folder, I have the proof that blows Rook's defense out of the water. See, I made some calls over the weekend. I was able to dig up some old paperwork that appears to have been forgotten about." She opens the folder. "As a teenager Rook showed signs of extreme anger. After seeing a school counselor he was diagnosed with having bi-polar disorder. He spent the remaining adolescent years taking a medication known as Prozac. He was charged and convicted for assault in 1991 when he was 25 years old. The police department called in their own psychiatrist who evaluated Mr. Gregson and decided that he was not bi-polar. He just didn't know how to control his anger. After doing some of my own research I support their findings. Children, and especially teenagers, are commonly misdiagnosed with having bi-polar because it is during their teenage years that they act out the most. The only way an individual could be diagnosed correctly would be at the age of at least 21 when the adolescent brain has formed to equal that of a rational adult." The members of the jury and audience all gasp in surprise.

"Let me see that." Mason commands. A bailiff takes the folder from Maryse and hands it to the judge. He looks over the findings for a minute as we all wait patiently for his response. "It's legit." He declares making this evidence admissible. I sigh in relief. Maryse just won this case for us. She had to have. There's no way Rook or his yuppie lawyer can combat that.

"So, you see, Rook didn't black out and commit his crime. He was well aware of what he was doing and made a conscious decision on terrorizing the Sampsons." Maryse adds to her already convincing facts.

Will stands up once more "Objection! Your honor, that's fabrication..."

"Unless you have a different defense I suggest you shut up and sit back down." Mason barks his orders at Will. Will sits down and shakes his head in defeat.

"I rest my case your honor." Will admits his loss. Maryse turns around to face me and bounces in excitement because she knows what I know. We just won this case. I watch as her breasts bounce with every hop.

"This is the easiest case I've ever witnessed. Jury, what do you think?" The judge asks their opinions. They all respond in unison as they bob their heads up and down.

"Guilty."

"Well, there we have it. It's unanimous. I find the defendant, Rook Gregson, guilty on all charges. Life in prison with no chance of parole. Case closed." He knocks his gravel indicating the final decision. Maryse jumps into my arms in a congratulatory hug.

"You did it! You won your first case!" I lift her off the ground enthusiastic at her accomplishment. She practically won this case all on her own. Our little ceremony is cut short by a growling across the room. I lower Maryse in time to watch Rook back hand the bailiff knocking him out. He growls once more as he breaks the handle off of the bench freeing himself from restraint. He locks his eyes on the Sampsons, Maryse and I. He lifts the defendant podium and tosses it across the room at the Sampsons with ease.

"Get down!" I shout as I knock husband and wife to the floor just as the podium flies right past where they were standing. Everyone in the court room scream in a panic as they rush the doors to escape the angered beast. "Stay down." I instruct the couple as I peek up over my own podium. Rook stalks his way towards us with his eyes set on Maryse.

"You bitch! You screwed me!" I watch in slow motion as he cocks his fist back preparing to strike her. She closes her eyes and holds her arms up in defense.

"No!" I push the podium out of my way as I rush to the deranged maniac. I wrap my arms around Maryse tackling her to the floor just in time to prevent her from being clobbered by Rook. I land on top of her and she stares up at me with fear written all over her face. Our faces are just inches apart. If there wasn't a crazed felon threatening our life it would actually be kind of romantic. I can feel Rook's hand on the back of my jacket as he lifts me off of Maryse effortlessly. He tosses me a few feet back and I slam into the judge's podium with enough force to knock the air out of me.

I wince in pain. I look out into the room of terrified people as they scramble over each other still trying to get out. I fall to my knees as I search the room. I spot Maryse climbing to her feet behind Rook as he brutes toward me with purpose. "Maryse, get out of here!" I manage to shout before being punched in the face by the monster. I collapse onto all fours spitting blood out of my mouth. I frantically look back up to see Maryse retreating toward the door just as I instructed her. Mr. and Mrs. Sampson follow behind her.

Rook kicks me in the ribs knocking me across the floor. He grabs me by the throat and lifts me off the floor hovering me above the carpet with one arm as he drains my body of oxygen. "Do it!" I hear a man shout. I hear a loud crack as Rook's body tremors in pain and he lets me drop to the floor. I look up clutching my throat and coughing to see two police officers send volts of electric pulsating through him by way of tasers. Another officer stands over them holding the night stick he used to knock Rook in the head with. Rooks fucking crazy. I tumble and shuffle to my feet. Rook convulses on the floor as the officers place him in handcuffs. I scoff. Yeah, because that stopped him from flipping out last time.

I finally exit the Court Room From Hell frantically searching for my sexy intern. She spots me across the lobby. She rushes to my side grabbing me by my jaw examining my bleeding face. "Geez, are you okay?" I cough trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah. I'm good. Come on." I grab her by the forearm pulling her to the exit. I don't care if the cops are there or not. Rook is uncontrollable. I don't want to be in the same building with him another second longer. I guide Maryse to the parking deck and to my car. Fuck... that guy is strong. It's inhuman. He almost crushed my damn wind pipe with one hand. I peer into the tinted windows of my Mustang. My lip is shot. Blood continues to pour from the already swollen nerves. Bruises are rapidly appearing where Rook choked me. My ribs throb in pain where he kicked me. I know they're bruised without even having to look at them. I wipe the blood from my chin with the back of my hand. I remain silent as I climb into the drivers seat. Maryse looks on with concern. She opens the passenger side door and sits next to me. I glance at her humiliated by what just went down. I just got my ass kicked in front of her.

"Here." She reaches into her purse pulling out a handkerchief. She holds my head still by my forehead as she cleans my face of the crimson liquid. I can't bring myself to look into her eyes. Just last week I told her she needed to learn how to defend herself when we had our little tussle. And here I am all fucked up. I'm a lying, cheating, hypocrite.

"You must think I'm a loser." I admit as I dip my head ashamed of my ineffective fighting skills. She gently grabs my newly cleaned chin and turns my head to face her.

"No, not at all. Rook, he's a psycho. I don't think bad of you. I mean you... you saved my life." Her eyes are soft and full of sorrow. "Imagine if he hit me with the force he hit you with... I... I'd be in an ambulance. I don't think you're a loser. I think you're brave. Thank-you." I'm taken aback by this display from Maryse. I've never actually had a completely serious conversation with her like this. We're always flirting, joking, or arguing. She's actually tender and nurturing. It's a whole different side to her.

She's probably right, too. If Rook had hit her with the force he hit me she'd be in the hospital. He would have knocked her completely out and caused her undoubtedly serious harm. I'm glad I took the blow for her. I don't know what I would have done if she'd have been the one to get hurt. I'd have to kill Rook for it. There's no way I would have let him get away with hitting her.

She peers into my eyes with a thoughtful look. She wraps her arms around the back of my neck pulling me into a hug. I'm surprised again by her outpouring of emotion. I instinctively hug her back. "Thank-you." She thanks me once more. She's obviously very grateful of what I did for her today.

"Don't thank me. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." I give her kiss on the cheek as we pull out of the embrace. She shifts in the car seat to face me. She slowly pulls a hair tie from her hair letting it fall to her shoulders. My car is overtaken by the smell of roses. I inhale deeply admiring the lovely scent. She pulls off her artificial glasses and sets them on the dashboard. "What are you..."

"Shhh..." She places her finger to my lips hushing me. "Just relax and let me do the work." Work? What is she talking about? "I'm going to show you just how grateful I am." The blood drains from my face. Oh god, that's her sexy voice. I fidget in my seat as she pulls off her blazer exposing her white collared shirt underneath. She unbuttons it slowly exposing her chest and bra. I watch intently as she reaches behind her back unhooking her bra. She makes a show of pulling it off. Her succulent breasts rest on her chest carelessly. Her nipples erect. I reach out and caress her knobs. She climbs onto my lap straddling me.

I take a nipple into my mouth and suck softly. She moans quietly at the touch. I turn my attention to her other breast giving it the same treatment. She leans forward placing her lips to mine. I let my hands fall to her backside squeezing her tight ass. I can't believe she's letting me fondle her. Everywhere. I've dreamed of it but never thought it'd actually happen.

"I wanna fuck you." She hisses against my ear as she assaults my neck with kisses. I can feel her hand on my pants already undoing them. She doesn't wait for permission. She just takes it. That's sexy. I spring out of my boxers already excited and ripe to be back in that amazing pussy. I've had it once and I can't wait to have it again. I let my hand travel across her navel to her core. I brush my thumb across her sensitive organ. She's already moist. I insert a finger as I watch her face intently.

She lets her head fall back with a groan. I slowly begin my rhythmic fingering. I keep my eyes locked on her with every movement. She moans out as I massage her inner nerves. I add another finger. Her reaction is one of pure bliss. "You like that?" I ask wanting her to answer me. I already knew the answer of course but I find it erotic to hear it.

"Yes." Her voice is breathy and strained.

"You'll like my dick even better." I announce as I slide my fingers out of her. She takes my hand and inserts my drenched fingers into her mouth sucking hard. I almost lose my mind at the sight. Fuck... she just tasted her own juices. She reaches down inserting her own fingers into herself. I hold my breath waiting for what she's gonna do next. She pulls her fingers out and shoves them into my mouth. I close my eyes and suck on them just as she had. I can taste her.

I roll my tongue over every inch of her digits. She tastes exquisite. Sweet and slightly salty. I can't take this anymore. I need her. Now. I grab her around the waist and hoist her up and onto my throbbing cock. She lowers herself slowly. I almost melt from the sense. She's so wet and tight. Damn... I don't give a fuck about anything else except her right now. This pussy is valid. The thought of fucking her is alluring to all my senses.

She braces herself by placing her hands on my shoulders as she starts to bounce. I keep my hands around her waist helping her along. I lean my head against the head rest relaxing and letting her do the work. I never thought I would be able to screw a spicy foreign woman in my car. This is living the American dream.

"You're so fucking big..." She gasps as I delve deeper into her. If this is how she thanks people I have to make sure to do as many nice things for her as I can. I wouldn't mind her thanking me some more. Her sex is mind blowing. I fix my eyes on her tits as they bounce up and down. I take her nipple into my mouth again sucking on it as I fondle the other one. She removes a hand from my shoulder and places it between her legs. She rubs circles around her clitoris stimulating herself as my cock strokes her inside. She moans out loudly.

God, the sound of that... it's breathtaking. Her pleasured sounds become more rapid and louder as each second passes. "John...John..." She pants out desperately. "I'm close... ohhh... I'm gonna come..." She throws her head back as she groans out loudly. I can feel her walls clench around me as she climaxes. Her nails dig into my shoulder. I hold her waist tightly and pound into her feeding my own release. I grunt injecting her with my seed.

"Shit..." I give her one last gentle thrust riding out the last wave of my orgasm. She places both of her hands behind my head pulling my face towards hers. We struggle to get our own breathing under control as we stare at the other. All the windows in the car fog up from our passionate romp. How did I get so lucky? This woman just won us this case and then she rides me in the car. She's definitely something else. I thank God for giving me the opportunity to meet her.


	6. Celebration

**Deadly Sins**

**Chapter 6: Celebration**

I walk through my front door still reeling from the good lay Maryse just gave me. That woman knows what she's doing. Everything she does just feels amazing. I happen upon Trish sitting on the couch... as always. Skip sits next to her with a cast on his little leg. Poor pup. I still feel like shit for causing him such distress. I pat him on the head and Trish turns her focus from the TV to me. The instant she notices my busted lip and bruised neck she stands up in awe.

"Goodness gracious. What happened to you?" She tilts my chin upward to get a better view of the finger marks around my throat left by Rook the Crook.

"Oh this?" I say as if it's no big deal." I just got into a little scrap with some guy in court today. This is nothing, though. You should see the other guy." I blatantly lie to her. I can't possibly tell her I got my ass kicked by King Kong himself. She'll think I'm a pussy.

"Uh-huh." She arches her brows as she crosses her arms clearly not buying my story. "And who was this so-called wimp?"

"Oh, you know, just some scrawny nerd." I reply nervously. Trish has been around me everyday for the last 7 years. She knows when I'm lying and I'm pretty sure she can see through my bluff now.

"I'm sure that's exactly what happened." She sarcastically remarks. "You know what? I think this is fitting for you. Because of you and your careless actions my dog got hit by a car. He could have died. If you ask me, you deserved whatever happened to you today." I'm stupefied at her proclamation of justice for Skip. She's my wife. She's not supposed to wish harm on me. "Now, I need you to leave. I've packed your bags already. I don't care where you go you just can't stay here."

I frown at her instructions. "You're kicking me out?"

"Yes. Now please, leave." She instructs me without hesitation.

"But..."

"Save it, Cena. I'm done talking to you." She adverts her eyes from my gaze. She turns her head to face the couch and Skip. "Don't make me tell you again."

"You're seriously gonna throw me out after I got my ass kic... I mean, kicked someone's ass today?" I quickly correct my blunder.

"Honestly, I don't give a fuck if you were almost killed today. You need to go." She points at the suitcase in front of the cabinet.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Frankly, I don't know and I don't care. I need you to leave. And if you're lucky maybe I'll let you return... eventually."

"Trish..."

"I said get out!" She roars like a hungry lion. I glare at her feeling hurt and betrayed. How could my own wife completely disregard what happened to me today? Rook could have easily crushed my throat if he had the chance. I don't need this shit from her. I'm glad to get away from her. It just means I have more time and freedom to be with Maryse.

I grab my bags by the door and hoist them over my shoulders. "Fine." I barge out of the house sulking in my own self-pity. It was just an accident. I never meant for Skip to be hurt. She's over-reacting. He's not dead. He'll be fine in due time. I throw my bags into my trunk savagely. I don't even regret cheating on her. In fact, I'm proud of it. I'm proud that I can fuck Maryse whenever I want. Trish is nothing but a pain in my ass anyway.

* * *

As I pull up to my office I feel relaxed. My back is sore but other than that I feel fine. I'd rather have slept in my own bed last night instead of that hard motel bed. But I finally had some time to myself and away from my heartless wife. It was the best night I ever had. No Trish and no fighting. I should have left that house a long time ago. I step out of the elevator and Angela wishes me a good morning as always. I return her words as I turn to the white board in the lobby.

I can tell by the look on her face that she noticed my fucked up lip. I don't think she knows what happened yesterday in that court room. "There was uh...a little issue in court yesterday." I explain to Angie. She's way too polite to ask about it. I figure I'll answer her silent questions. "Rook Gregson went nuts and attacked me."

"Oh, how unfortunate. I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you feel better soon." Angela's sympathy, although generic, I know is genuine. She's always so civil and thoughtful.

"Thanks, Angie." I pick up a dry erase marker and write 'Maryse' at the bottom of the list of my employees. I have a knack for rewarding my attorneys. Sure, it seems grade school but no one seems to mind. I peel a gold sticker from the sticker sheet and stick it next to Maryse's name indicating it as her first case won. I'm honored to stick her name up there with the rest of us. Sure, she's only been here a week but I feel like she's already part of our little working family.

The elevator dings just as I set the marker down. I fondly smile at my intern as she makes her anticipated arrival. "Maryse, good morning." She brushes a stray hair from her gorgeous face as she makes her way toward me. I examine her outfit of the day per my usual routine. She's wearing a simple solid yellow dress that stops mid-thigh. It has a slit up the side stopping right before her panty line. Her hair straightened with curls at the ends.

"Good morning, Mr. Cena." She greets me as she stops in front of me. I can't control my facial muscles. They just want to grin ear to ear and I allow them.

"Welcome to The Wall of Cases." I congratulate her as I step aside letting her see her name and the gold star next to it. Her jaw drops with a smirk before closing into a warm simper.

"For me?" She asks almost as if she's shocked.

"Of course it is. You won your case yesterday. You're part of our team." I place my hands in my pockets as I watch the joy in her eyes.

"Thank-you." She dips her chin like she's shy. God, it's cute when she does that. "It really means a lot to me." I place my hand on her shoulder and nod.

"Hey, it's my pleasure. Come on." I guide her into my office. "I have something to show you." We both step into the spacious room. I flip the light switch on and expose my other surprise to her. In the corner of the room sits an office partition panel separating a little work area. A desk, laptop, computer chair, and a balloon that reads 'Congrats' sits on top of her desk tied to her nameplate. She gasps as she makes her way over to it with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Is this... my own cubicle?" She swoons as she takes a seat in the rolling chair.

"It sure is. You've earned it." I lean against my own desk watching her spin in the chair like a kid. She stops herself with her foot as she faces me.

"Thank-you. You're the best boss ever." She exclaims. I shrug.

"Yeah, well not all bosses get the special treatment I do." I wink drawing attention to our affair. Her jaw drops slightly only partially surprised at my statement. She wags her finger at me.

"You're a naughty boy, Boss." She spins her chair to face her newly acquired desk. She grabs her nameplate examining it. "Aw, my own nameplate. How thoughtful." She sets it back down and opens her laptop turning it on. "So, why'd you put my cubicle in your office?" She questions me without looking back up at me. "Surely I could have joined the rest of your staff in the office area."

I stroll up behind her wrapping my arms around her from behind. I place my lips against her ear whispering into it. "Because I want you all to myself." She freezes upon my uttering of the words. She twists her head so our eyes meet.

"I do believe that is sexual harassment towards a co-worker, Mr. Cena." She says this as she eyes my lips clearly craving them.

"And so is ogling your boss's lips." I retort. She cracks a smile with a simple nod of acceptance.

"You got me." She sticks her arms in the air surrendering.

"I know." I give her a quick kiss before standing back up. "So, how do you feel about working on your own case?" I place my hand on the office divider.

"I'm not sure. I guess I could handle it. Why?" She folds her hands on her desk and peers up at me with her beautiful hazel eyes. For once she looks like an actual employee and not my little play thing.

"I have a case for you." I dig through the filing cabinet to the left of her desk searching for the folder. I pull it out and hand it to her. "I got it on my desk yesterday. It's a domestic dispute. Simple enough, I think. You know, easy and shut. I want to see how you do on your own."

She turns the file around in her hands. "I don't know. I..."

"Just look over it. If you have any questions or need help I'll be right here. You handled yourself pretty well yesterday in court. I have faith in you." I reassure her. I honestly don't know why she has doubt about her abilities. She only ever dealt with one case and she was the one who discovered the smoking gun to put Rook away. I have no reserves regarding giving her a case to handle on her own.

"Mr. Cena, I..." She tries to protest with me.

"Hey, it's fine. You'll see. I wouldn't give you anything you couldn't handle." I attempt to comfort her.

She arches her brows and smirks shrewdly as she eyes my groin. "Really?" I find myself blushing at her remark.

"Come on, get to work. I don't pay you to flirt with me." I chuckle as I take my seat at my own desk.

"You're not paying me at all." She exclaims as she rolls her eyes.

"See. Even more incentive to do a good job." She sighs in a playful manner as she turns in her chair directing her attention to the case file. I pull out my own folder and open it.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I look up at her as she stands up from her desk. "I got you a little something." She pulls out something from her purse and puts it behind her back before I can see what it is. I'm intrigued.

"What is it?" I ask curiously. She slowly strides to me and hands me an envelope. I open it to find a card inside. On the front it says 'Tough luck on your injury...' with a picture of a little girl with a scraped knee with a soccer ball next to her. I open the card 'Here's to a speedy recovery. You go girl!' The same girl from the front is standing up with the soccer ball in her hands and a band-aid over her cut. I crack up as I realize she bought me a card for little girl. "Come on." I set the card down on my desk allowing myself to laugh freely at her prank. "Alright, you got me." I admit her well-executed joke tricked me.

She giggles with me and I shake my head in disbelief. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. "Okay, okay. Seriously. Here." She hands me a rectangular box with a ribbon tied around it.

With my laughing crease still present, I take the gift from her. I open it and my jaw drops. The gold Rollex watch flashes under the over head light. "Wow..." I'm amazed by it. "Maryse, you shouldn't have..."

"No, I wanted to." I pull the exquisite watch out of the box feeling it's weight. I'm starstruck. I can't possibly accept something so expensive from her.

"I appreciate it but I really can't keep it. How much did you spend?" I turn it over in my hands examining the handiwork that went into making it.

"I insist. Money isn't an issue. Please, allow me." She takes it from my hands and puts it on my wrist fastening it securely. I twist and turn my wrist looking at it from every angle.

"Well, it does look good on me. Are you sure?"

"Positive." Her lips form a tight smile. "Good."

"Thanks, Maryse. I love it." I pull her into a hug showing her my appreciation. At the same time I wander just how much money she has. She comes in here everyday with expensive clothing and purses. I bet her car is from over seas. She must be loaded.

We spend the rest of our day working on our own separate cases. I have a case about a man named Gary Jones who performed a hit and run on Lisa Muthen. She suffered a concussion and needed surgery to repair her shattered leg. Maryse stands up and stretches.

"I'm going to grab some coffee. You want anything?" She offers me. I nod.

"Yeah, sure. Get me whatever you're having. Thanks." She turns and heads out of my office. Just a few minutes pass until she returns. She hands me a coffee. I take a long sip and she sits on the edge of my desk.

"How is everything?" She asks as she crosses her long legs.

"Fine. How about you?" I ask. She shrugs.

"Fine. Just lonely over there all by myself." She pouts her lips. My interest peaks. I stand up and close my office door locking it.

"Really?" I place my hands on her hips as I pull my body closer to hers. "How's this?"

"Better." She insinuates as she wraps her arms around the back of my neck. "But not quite satisfying." I dip my head placing my lips to hers.

"How's that?"

"Perfect." She smiles against my lips as she pulls me back into another kiss. She quickly parts her lips allowing me access. I sweep my tongue over hers. She returns the gesture. Her tongue softly massages my own. I place my hand against the back of her head tangling it into her soft platinum hair. Our tongues slide against each other, our lips still in motion. I can feel her smile against my lips as I cup her cheek with my other hand.

I pull her head back allowing myself access to her neck. I kiss down her jawline slowly. I suck gently on every inch my lips encounter. She slightly leans back leaving me more room to explore her neck and collarbone. I can feel goosebumps rise in the places I've kissed. I know from her response that she is loving this.

I hungrily go at her neck like a blood thirsty shark. She pulls me closer to her spreading her legs granting me the passage to her sweet spot. So imminent I can feel the heat emit from between her legs. I fit my hand up her dress and slide it to her core. As I expected she's already damp. I slip a finger into her feeling her hot breath against my neck. She puts her lips to my neck sucking it as I let my finger pleasure her. I thrust it into her reveling at each small squeak she makes against my neck. I suck on her collarbone leaving love bites. I fiddle with my own pants undoing them and letting my pants drop to the floor. My neck tingles with her onslaught.

Normally, I wouldn't allow her to leave hickies but today I don't give a damn. I don't have to go home to my bitch wife. I'm free to whatever, and whoever I want. And I'm going to do Maryse alright. Her tight pussy has me addicted and I'm taking it any chance I get. She won't fuss. She loves my cock just as much. I slip my finger out of her and take it into my mouth like yesterday. I suck on it once again loving the taste of her wetness. Maryse pants heavily as she tugs me toward her. "Fuck me, John. Please..." She pleads of me.

Well, if you say so... I pound into her grunting at the sensation of her warm cave engulf my raging dick. I begin thrusting into her as she clutches me tight to her body. She wraps her legs around my waist keeping me deep. Her fierce fiery breath stings my neck. I replace my lips onto her neck sucking hard on the nape.

I close my eyes and focus on the response to stimuli below the belt. I groan out with each powerful gist. Her grip tightens against my back. Fuck, I love it when she digs her nails into me. Soft moans escape her lips still on my throat; my flesh acting as a muffle. Her breathing becomes labored and desperate as a keen cry escapes her as she throws her head back in ecstasy. "John... I'm gonna... Ahhhh..."

Her pussy shudders around me convulsing as she melts. I burrow myself deeper into her not able to contain myself any further. I flood her insides with my hot sperm as her teeth clamp down onto my trap muscles as she rides the waves of her orgasm. I empty myself into her as she collapses against me exhausted. I hold her close to my body as we both struggle to catch our breath.

I tilt her head back by her hair and push my lips against hers kissing her briefly. I lean my forehead against hers with our lips barely touching. I hold her cheek as I inhale deeply. The cuckoo cuckoo clock on the wall chimes. The little bird rides out on a platform from the time piece and makes his normal noises before receding back into his cave. I glance at my new Rollex watch seeing it was 5. Time to go home.

"You ready to go?" I ask drearily without removing my head from hers. I can feel her nod against my cranium and I reluctantly lift my head. I slip out of her gently and she exhales as I do so. I pull my pants up as she adjusts her panties and dress. She runs her fingers through her tantalizing hair a few times straightening it out. I admire her effort.

"What?" She asks as she shakes her head side to side to let her hair fall naturally.

"Nothing. You just... I'm lucky is all." I grab her purse from her desk and hand it off to her as she climbs down from my desk. "Ready?" She nods.

"Alright. Come on. I'll walk you to your car." I put my hand on her back leading her out of the office. I turn off the lights and close the door on my way out. We step into the elevator and I hit the button for the parking deck. "So, how's the case going?"

"Well, you were right. It doesn't seem too tricky or anything. Um... the guy, Shane, he beat up his girlfriend, Melissa and she claims it wasn't the first time. So she wants to press charges on him. I think I can handle it. Seems easy enough."

"See? I told you that you'd do just fine on your own." I open her car door for her and hold her hand as she climbs into the front seat.

"Thanks for everything today, Mr. Cena." I close her car door for her and she rolls down the window.

"John. Call me John. And you're welcome. Thank-you for this." I flash my watch. "I love it."

"You're welcome, John." My first name sounds strange and lewd coming from her. I like it. It's way sexier coming from her foreign tongue. I lean into her car giving her quick peck before taking a step back. She turns on her engine and waves good-bye as she pulls out her parking lot. I watch her BMW disappear down the ramp. Damn, I already miss her.

I turn and head toward my own car hitting the unlock button on my keychain. "Mr. Cena." Angela's voice echoes through the underground parking lot. I jump startled at her sudden emergence. She flashes her car lights attracting my attention to where she was. Shit, was she there the whole time? Did she see Maryse and I together? Fuck. I thought we were alone. I walk to her car paranoid about what she wants with me. I bet she's going to chew me out. She saw me kiss Maryse. She's going to threaten to expose us and...

"Mr. Cena, I wanted to inform you that Maryse's birthday is this Friday. I was looking over the employee roster as I do every month and saw it. So I thought since you two are good friends that you should know." She brings this information to my attention. Good friends? I can't decide whether she is referring to our affair or our actual friendship. Shit, I bet Angela knows all kinds of dark things about me. If she does, she doesn't show it.

"Thanks, Angie. I appreciate it. Have a good night. See you tomorrow." I dismiss my receptionist and she drives off leaving me alone in the deck. I ponder again Angela's knowledge. She's just outside my office door. I wouldn't doubt it if she heard me and Maryse in there. Shit... I don't know. She could ruin my whole career.

I can see the headlines now 'PROMINENT PROSECUTOR HAS AFFAIR WITH BARELY LEGAL INTERN'. Maryse is only 20. I'm 32. That's quite an age difference. The media would latch onto this steamy relationship and pin point me as some kind of wanna-be pedophile. And Trish... She'd kill me if she knew. Would Angela really put me out there like that?

I don't think so. She's loyal to me. She's been with me from the start. Hell, she's my only employee that didn't threaten to leave me for another firm. There's no reason why she would expose me. I give her whatever she wants. I pay her any time she calls off or takes a sick day. I gave her a raise just last week. I'm good to her. I trust her. There's no way she'd do that to me. I think my secrets are safe with her. Hell, she's too polite to even ask about an injury. She definitely wouldn't ruin my life and reputation.


	7. Birthday Surprise

**Deadly Sins**

**Chapter 7: Birthday Surprise**

Friday rolls around and everything has been business as usual. Still no word from my bitter wife. I've been spending my nights at the crummy motel and eating out. Honestly, I like it. It's quiet and serene. Plus, I've had a ton of time to plan Maryse's birthday surprise. I know she's gonna love what I have in store for her. And I mean _everything._

I finalize my closing thoughts on the Lisa Muthen case. Man, this Gary Jones is in for it. He escaped the scene of the crime and when he was examined for intoxication levels he tripled over the legal limit. Oh, and he wasn't just drunk and driving. He was stoned. So damn stoned I'm surprised he was able to breathe on his own. He had cocaine, PCP, and meth in his system at the time of running poor Lisa over. I'm going to make sure this son-of-a-bitch fries for this. Lisa needs justice and I'm going to ensure she gets it.

Maryse struts into our now shared office space wearing a white satin dress. Of course it's mid-thigh, cleavage appealing, and short. That's her trademark after all. I wouldn't prefer it any other way. "Hey." I greet her on her entrance. I stand up and walk around my desk meeting her half-way. "Good morning, Miss. Ouelett. You look stunning as always." I run a finger across her hairline brushing her soft locks from her face.

"Ooo, fancy. What? Did I get a promotion over night or something? Last name basis now? What a treat." She raises her chin leveling our lips. I glance into the hallway. The coast is clear. I give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, you know me. Just showing respect to the birthday girl." I raise my brows meticulously surveying her response to my knowledge of her birthday. Her mouth straightens into a hard line. She seems to be completely caught of guard of my knowledge.

She nervously runs a hand through her straightened hair with her lips partly articulated. "How did you know about that?"

"Do you really think I'd let a milestone like this slip past me? Come on, you know me better than that." She turns her back to me crossing her arms. She droops her head. "Hey... you okay?" I place my hand on her shoulder. She nods before slipping my hand off and heading to her desk. "Maryse? What's wrong?"

She takes her seat in the cubicle. "Yeah. It's just that..." She pauses as she shakes her head. "Nothing. Forget I said anything." She opens her laptop getting straight to work.

Oh, now I know something is wrong. Maryse never works first thing in the morning. She flirts with me, gets some coffee, and then finally gets to work. I've never seen her upset like this before. It's unnatural. I walk over to her cubicle placing my hand on the office divider. "Maryse, you know you can talk to me if something..."

"Mr. Cena, please. I don't want to talk about it." She rolls her jaw side to side in an anxious manner. Wow... I don't know what to say. I thought we were finally past this whole formal Mr. Cena thing? I like when she calls me John. "I just want to work and act like this is just another day." I sigh.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." I truly am. I don't know what's wrong with her but I feel bad for even bringing this whole thing up. She obviously has a negative connection with her birthday. I want to add more to my apology and make amends for upsetting her. I watch as she types away furiously on her keyboard and decide against it. I take my seat back at my desk and work on my new case. I glance up periodically to check on my intern but each time it's the same thing. Her back turned to me, typing away silently.

5 finally rolls around. I feel like I've been here for 20 hours instead of 8. We haven't spoken one word. She didn't take her usual bathroom break at 11. Or grab another coffee and lunch at 12. We just sat here all day in silence. I hate to see her like this on her birthday. After the cuckoo cuckoo clock pipes down Maryse jumps to her feet practically running out of the room.

"Have a good night, Sir." She makes a bee line for the door. I jump up grabbing her by the wrist stopping her in her tracks. I pull her back to me and against my body.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hold on a second now. You're really gonna leave without giving me my good-bye kiss?" She sighs and rolls her eyes clearly not wanting me to talk or touch her. She gives me a half hearted peck. "How about I take you out? You know, somewhere nice." I sensually rub her shoulder and upper arms.

She sighs even louder as she pushes against my chest trying to free herself. "I told you I didn't want to celebrate my birthday. Now, please..."

"I already made the reservations. Look, how about it's for your new job?" I pull her back to me.

"New job?" She stops struggling for a second.

"Yeah. I was thinking about making you a permanent fixture with us. What do you say?"

"Well, I... I don't... know what to say."

"Say yes." She opens her mouth clearly to protest. I stare back at her hopeful. "Like I said, I already made the reservations. I'd hate to go alone and look like a loser."

She seems lost in thought for a moment. "Okay."

"Okay?" She nods once more making her decision final.

"Yes." I sigh a breath of relief. "How about we start the celebration a little early?" She coyly places her hands on my chest as she leans forward with a kiss. I back up holding her hands so they don't wander.

"Maryse, I'd love that but we need to cool it at work. I think..." I drip my voice to a whisper. "I think Angela might be on to us."

"So?" She tries to grab me again but I fend off her advances.

"So, we need to be more careful. You know, discreet. This is our job after all. It wouldn't look good for either of us if people, you know, knew." She slowly lowers her hands done with trying to seduce me. She gently nods.

"Okay. But one thing." She holds one finger up as I ponder about her conditions.

"Anything for you."

"I want to see you more outside of here." She points around the room. I know what she's requesting. She wants to see me out in public. Out of work. If I want to continue fucking her, I have to oblige. If we can't screw at work then we have to do it some other time. I nod.

"Alright."

"Good." She flutters her lashes as she exits the door. I follow right behind her enjoying my sexy view.

* * *

I stare across the table at my date of the night. The table is scattered of empty plates. She blushes.

"You're so beautiful." I say in awe. I'm always shocked at just how gorgeous she is. Like a light switch her cheeks redden even more.

She takes a sip of the expensive Chardonnay with a twinkle in her eye. "You wanna come back to my place?" I freeze up. Her place? She's inviting me over to her house. I can't say no. We haven't fucked since Monday. I've been craving her. It'll be a lot more fun than being camped up in that motel room, that's for sure. And I know I'll be getting some action by going over. This is a no brainer.

"Of course."

"It's settled. Come on." She grips me by the tie pulling me up from the table. I throw down a $20 and follow her out.

* * *

I rip off my shirt and toss it to the cement. I start to unbuckle my belt and slip my jeans off. I glance at Maryse who is busy taking her clothes off as well. I take a seat on the lawn chair and enjoy the view. I watch as she slips out of her tiny dress leaving just her thong and strapless bra. She glances over at me and catches me watching.

"Always the looker, Mr. Cena?" She asks amused.

"You know it. Go ahead. Take em' off." I narrow my eyes and bite my lip. Fuck... her body is phenomenal. I've never seen it like I am now. All the times we've fucked it was discreet. Never a chance to just rip each others clothes off. I've wondered what was under her dresses all this time. Now I know.

A slim frame toned enough to be sexy but not masculine. Her breasts perky, firm, and round. And God, her hips. That slim hour glass figure. Her long, slender legs. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to see this. I can feel myself hardening against my boxers as she pulls at the straps of her lace thong. Slowly, she slides them down her legs. My heart rate picks up. I hold my breath as she reaches behind her back to unfasten her bra. She lifts her arms keeping her steady eyes on me. Her bra drops to the floor and I almost faint.

"Oh my God. Maryse... you're fucking sexy. Get over here." I open my arms and she rushes into them. I pull her onto my lap straddling me. Her bare chest presses against mine sending a tingling sensation to my groin. I wish I could take her right now but patience is virtue after all. She wraps her arms around my shoulders. I yank her into a searing kiss. Jesus, she's so hot. I can't fathom the extent of it. Her tongue dances with mine. What was supposed to be a quick kiss turns into a heavy make-out session. The electricity between us is undeniable. Anytime we're together we can't keep our hands off each other.

I feel a throbbing sensation below the waist. The familiar nagging perception creeps back up on me. I once again want to just screw Maryse. The temptation is hard to fight. Good thing she breaks the kiss before me.

"Mr. Cena, excited?" I can feel my boner against the inside of her thigh. I flex it making it wiggle in my boxers. She cracks up in hysterical laughter at my goofy move. I laugh with her. "You're just too much. I can't take you seriously." She climbs off my lap turning her back to me. She stands on the edge of her indoor pool. An idea pops into my mind. Without warning, I jump up and grab her around the waist lifting her from her feet. She screams out in surprise.

"John! Stop! Oh my God! You better not even..." Her threat is too late. I toss her and into the pool she goes. The water splashes up barely catching me. She pops back up with her face twisted into one of sheer shock. "You are so dead." She hurries to the side of the pool with her arm outstretched in front of her. I take a step back out of her grasp.

"Too slow." I mock her. She turns her back to me crossing her arms.

"You're such an asshole. I never should have invited you over." Her voice is hard and edgy. Shit, don't tell me I got her mad by throwing her in. I kneel on the edge of the pool.

"Maryse, come on. I was just messing..." She spins around, grabs me by the arm, and yanks. I sink into the water in a shock. Fuck, she got me good. I resurface to her laughter. I wipe my eyes and open them. She's looking back at me with beaming eyes and a huge grin plastered on her face.

I shake my head in disbelief. "Yeah, you got me good." I swim towards her not taking my eyes off of her. I take it all in with grace. Her breasts slightly float to the top.

"It's your turn, Boss. Fair is only fair, right?" She arches a brow eying me up and down now. For the first time in my life I blush. I nod. Touche, Maryse, touche. I nod.

"Okay." I feel through the water and grab my boxers. I pull them off and throw them onto the lawn chair I had been sitting on. Water flings off of them on their journey. "There. Happy?" I taunt her as we both wade in the water nude. Skinny dipping is erotic. I smirk at the thought.

"Very much. I like what I see." Her eyes are locked on my junk. And again I feel shy. This is the first time she's ever seen me without clothes. Christ, I feel like a middle school boy getting his first kiss. Is it always this nerve racking? "Nervous?" My lips quiver failing to produce any sound. "Relax. I like it." She winks reassuring me. She swims toward me. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she looks into my eye.

"Maryse, I have to say, being with you these past 2 weeks... you've revived me. I felt so dead and stagnant for too long. You're like a breath of fresh air... Thank-you... for choosing Cena as your criminal defense attorney." She cracks up as I mimic my commercial from TV. I had to make an advertisement for my firm and I couldn't have been a worse actor without being completely quiet. She splashes me in return for my corny joke as she chuckles disconnecting our bare skin as she places her feet back on the bottom of the pool.

"You're crazy." I stare into her eyes as she says these words. I haven't felt like this in so long. I smile softly.

"Crazy about you." I brush my lips against hers. I give her a soft kiss and she accepts.

"You've made this the best birthday I ever had. Thank-you." sincerity rings through each word.

"I thought this was to celebrate your job?"

"Two birds and one stone, right?" Her eyes soften. I can tell that today meant a lot to her. I'm glad to see it. After this morning I wanted nothing but to console her.

"Right." I grab the champagne on the edge of the pool and pour it into two small wine glasses. "Lets make a toast." I hand her a glass as I raise mine. "To friendship, your birthday, and our hot sex." She giggles at my last comment as she takes a swig of the champagne.

"You enjoy your day?" She parts her lips becoming serious. She runs her fingertip across the edge of the glass nervously.

She nods her head biting her lower lip in angst. "Yeah."

"Maryse, tell me. Why do you hate your birthday?" I want to know. I need to know. She furrows her brows.

"John, please. I've told you I..."

"Come on tell me." She remains silent as she turns her back to me. She's trying to put up a physical barrier. "Maryse, I've been shut out by enough people. Don't you be one of them." She lowers her head.

"I can't."

"You can." I approach her and wrap my arms around her from behind. I rest my chin on the top of her wet hair. "If you can flaunt your body and sleep with me, a stranger, after three days then you can share your feelings. You can't be open physically to someone and not let them in. A connection is only as strong as the emotional bond. I don't just want to be physical with you. I want to know you. I want to understand you. I want to be inside of this pretty little head." I place a kiss on her head. "Please... let me know you mentally as well as I know you physically." I nuzzle against her hoping to get a response from her.

"It's so hard to talk about I..."

"I'm here for you." I spin her around to look into her eyes. "You can tell me anything. I'll never judge you." She looks from my eyes to the water and back again. She sighs as if she's mustering up some courage.

"On my tenth birthday I was outside in the yard. My party was going on and my friends and I were all just running around and playing. I threw my ball too high and it went onto the roof. So my dad... he climbed up to get it down. He lost his footing and..." Her voice trails off. She throws herself into my arms with a hug. I reciprocate immediately enduring her wounded soul. Geez, poor Maryse. No wonder she hates her birthday. I can't even imagine what this must be like. A constant reminder of her father's death every year on her birthday. The one day of the year where everything should be perfect has haunted her for the past 11 years. "It's all my fault my dad is dead." I can feel her tears pelt my chest. I hold her tighter.

"Shhh... it's not your fault. Shh... it's okay." After a hard minute of soothing the broken woman her tears seem to slow down. She sniffles with a deep breath. "I know this doesn't help but I know how it feels to lose someone. I know this is the last thing you want to hear but Trish and I were supposed to start a family. She was pregnant and everything was going perfect. We even had the name Clara picked out and the nursery done. It was a cold February day. She was supposed to be going to the doctors for a routine check-up and I was supposed to drive her. But I got caught up with work and running late. So she went by herself. And after getting the ultrasound done... The print-out and everything..."

I pause. God, this is hard. I haven't talked to anyone about this before. I regain my composure. "Well, she was on her way home. She was arguing with me on the phone when..." I clear my throat. "When she dropped her cell phone. It got wedged under the brake petal and she rammed into the back of a truck. I heard the whole thing over the phone. The thud of the phone, her screams, and the terrible crushing sound of metal on metal."

I shudder at the horrendous memory. "It was icy and made any attempts of swerving impossible. The steering wheel trapped Trish in the car and it caught on fire. I stood on the other line of the phone hearing my wife scream for help. Scream for her life and couldn't do a thing. I could hear the crackling of the plastic on her phone as it melted before the line went dead. So you can imagine my horror."

I take a deep breath before continuing. "I had no clue if she lived or died. I got a call an hour later. A fucking HOUR later from the hospital saying she was there and in emergency surgery. So I got there as fast as I could. And waited. Waited 2 hours before someone came to talk to me. Her womb had ruptured and the only way to save Trish's life was to severe the umbilical cord. Deliver the baby then and there at 4 months. Needless to say I'm not a father like I should have been." I close my eyes tight shuddering at the painful confession. "We've never been the same since." Even though I don't clarify that statement I trust Maryse understands it. Ever since our miscarriage our marriage has eroded. "Now, that, that is all my fault. I killed our daughter and nearly killed my wife." I sigh and rub Maryse's shoulders as she sniffles a little more. I need to steer this conversation back. Back to something less painful.

"I'm sorry about your dad. It wasn't your fault, Maryse. It wasn't. Fate, you know, fate is just fucked up sometimes. These things happen and you question it and... there's not a damn thing anybody can do to stop it. Sometimes these things are meant to happen. You know? And well, maybe all of this was supposed to happen. To lead us to each other. Fate brought us together." I keep my arms around her as the silence grows between us. I hope I didn't say anything to offend her. I know what it feels like to grieve. To regret your own actions everyday. It's not a burden I'd wish on anyone. It's not how I want Maryse to feel about her father. I don't want her to hate her birthday. It's a day to cherish and look forward to.

I swallow hard forcing back my own depression. I went through this already. I've gone through my catatonic state. I'm not bond to relive it. I'm going to save this day. I let go of Maryse and grab her by the hand. "Come on. I have something for you." I lead the way to the railing and climb out of the pool. I aid her out of the pool and grab a fluffy robe hanging on the rack. I hold it up for her and she slips into it. She pulls it closed and ties the bands into a bow. I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist tucking the ends in.

I wrap my arm around her waist as we exit the pool room and head into the dining room. We make our way through each large room until we reach the living room. She takes a seat on a couch and I grab my jacket from the coat rack. I reach into the inside pocket and pull out my gift for her. I hold my hand out and she takes it from me with her interest peaked. "What is this?"

"Your birthday present. Open it."

"I haven't gotten a gift in a ten years. Thanks." She pulls the ribbon on it and lifts the lid off. Her eyes light up with joy. She pulls out the charm bracelet I spent a fortune on with admiration. A pair of handcuffs dangle along with a tiny T-Rex skull, a dollar bill, and high heel.

"I know you liked the skull in my office. You love money and shoes. And the cuffs because you lock the bad guys away." I explain my reasoning behind the charms. "You can always add more of course." She jumps up from her seat throwing her arms around me in a hug.

"Thank-you, John. I love it." She lets go of me and then rivets over the charms once more. "This was really thoughtful. Thank-you."

"It was my pleasure." I sit back and let her enjoy her gift. "Let me ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"How the hell can you afford a place like this?" The thought has been nagging me all night. She's just 21 today. Fresh out of college. I can't understand how she can dress high end and afford all the things she has. I mean, her house is a freaking mansion with an indoor in-ground pool. She chuckles.

"I knew you'd ask. I was 18 almost 19 when this old guy approached me. His name was Frank Copper. He said he had ungrateful children and he knew he wouldn't be around much longer. He knew they were just waiting for him to die so they can have his fortune. Well, he wanted some eye-candy and someone to leave his money to."

"So you married him?"

"What do you think?" She challenges my stupid question.

"Gold-digger much?"

"Oh shut up. It was all his idea. He wanted it."

"What else did he ask for?" I peer down at her assets with a smirk. She scoffs.

"I don't even want to go there." She half laughs. I nod knowing my own answer. Ew, gross. Maryse and some old dude. Ugh. I convulse at the thought of her being with some wrinkled senior.

"Stop it." She playfully slaps my knee. I play innocent.

"What? I wasn't doing anything?" She rolls her eyes at me as she fiddles with her bracelet to put it on.

"You know what you were doing. Thinking about me and him. Knock it off. It's not something I'm fond of, okay." I chuckle a bit at my successful rattling of her bones.

"In all seriousness though, why work? Why go to school? You have all this money, a house, a car. What's left?"

"Happiness. I couldn't possibly just lay around here all day. I'd be bored. Besides, I'm not going to waste my intelligence like that." I arch a brow at her blatant display of confidence. "That, and if I didn't go to law school I never would have met you. A friend of mine once told me, 'Sometimes these things are meant to happen.'" She finishes up with her bracelet and I smirk softly at her quote of my words earlier. "Come. I have something for you, too." I point at myself in shock. What could she possibly have for me?

She grabs my arm pulling me from the couch. She steps behind me and places her hands over my eyes blocking my eyesight. "Hey! What are you..."

"Calm down. It's a surprise." I walk blindly as she guides me to her location and surprise. "Almost there."

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise I said." I remain silent as we continue walking. We stop and she lets go of my eyes. "Okay, open up." I open my eyes to spot the swimming pool in front of me.

"Oh shit..." I manage to utter before she shoves me hard sending me into the icy water. My towel slips off upon impact leaving me naked once more. I pop back up. She stands above me laughing and pointing.

"Pay back is a bitch." I rush to the side. I grab her ankle before she can escape and pull her in. She flies over me laughing the whole way down. She makes a small splash before poking her head back up. "I'm going to kill you!" She threatens making her way over to me. My smile reaches my ears as I swoop her into my arms pulling her against my body. She wraps her legs around my waist and I waste no time making my move.

I let my mouth find hers hungrily meeting her tongue with mine. I back her up against the wall of the pool letting my hands explore her bare body. I grow hard on contact. This woman can drive me crazy without even trying. Fuck it. I can't wait anymore. "I'm going to fill this pussy up." I mumble into her ear as I find her core with a finger. I tease her a little feeling her body squirm against mine. I'm tempted to slip into her but I contain myself. It's her birthday after all. I want to make sure I give her a memorable night.

She clings to my body as I head towards the stairs leading out of the pool. I never break my lips from hers as I climb out and head back toward the living room. I'd take her to the bedroom but I have no clue where it is. The couch will have to do. I've never fucked on a couch so it's something new to me. I set her on the couch as I slouch to my knees. I lick my lips as I push her legs apart slowly.

Her lips curve up knowing exactly what I'm about to do. "I'm gonna have a buffet, baby." I let my hand grip her erect breast as I rub her inner thigh with my other hand. I kiss the bottoms of her feet softly. I move onto her toes with gentle kisses and sucks. Her body shifts as she lies back relaxing. That's right. Let me do all the work. I give her other foot the same treatment. I move onto her shins planting soft wet kisses in my wake. I work my way up casually not wanting to rush it. I let my hand sink to her pink core. I rub circles on her clit inducing her to moan.

I insert my finger massaging her insides as my lips continue to travel. By the time I reach her upper thigh she is already wet and writhing. "John, please..." She begs me to deliver my silent promise.

"Patience, baby." I pull my finger out sucking on it as before. I close my eyes letting my sense of taste do what it does best. She tastes sweet. I throb at the thought of this. I've never tasted anything so arousing. It makes me want to pounce on her and go until I can't go anymore. She places her hand on the back of my head guiding me where she wants me. She pushes me to her tantalizing and addicting organ. I glance up to see her face twisted into pain and pleasure. The wait is killing her. I kiss her wet pussy delicately teasing her some more.

She pants out as she bucks her hips in anticipation. I flick my tongue out over her and immediately get hooked. She groans out at the contact. I close my eyes and can't stand the wait either. I dive in. I ravish her organ like I've never done before. I marvel at her scent, her touch, her taste, her pleasurable moans. Fuck, I've never enjoyed this so much.

I flatten my tongue and lick her with long stern strokes. She recoils under my skill. I squeeze and play with her tits with one hand as I rub and massage her thigh with my other. She grips my hand on her chest tightly squeezing with it, guiding my touch.

I open my eyes to view her enjoying herself. Her mouth is open wide and her eyes taught. Her moans and groans louder than they've ever been. I know this is in part to my tongue and privacy of her own home. She can scream out here and not worry about anyone hearing. Her other hand grips and pulls on her own breast. God, that's hot. I need this pussy. I let go of her tit and take my raging cock in my own hand. I run my hand down the length of my shaft and back again.

My entire chin soaks as I let my mouth repay her for our third meeting. Her nails dig into the flesh on the back of my hand. She pants and bucks her hips with each upward motion of my tongue. I lick her entrance before slipping my tongue in. I can feel the tiny bumps of my tongue rub across her soft fleshy walls. "Fuck... John..." She sucks between her teeth then exhales deeply. "Put your fingers in me." I obey her command taking my hand from her thigh. I tug on myself harder.

I slide my finger into her as I go back to work licking. Her thighs close and crush my skull. She's close. I can tell by the way her breathing has pitched. I wrap my mouth around her clit and suck gently. "John. John, please." She breaths out. I delve my finger into her deeper as I flash my tongue across her clit faster. Her legs clutch my head tighter and she screams out in ecstasy.

My mouth is flushed with her delicious juices as she melts around me. Fuck... I can't contain myself. I pull myself up and sink into her pussy feeling her contractions around my cock. I grunt out. She's even tighter than before. I thrust into her hard and deep as she continues to moan out as loud as her lungs allow her. I close my eyes and hang my head focusing on the building pressure. This is it...

"Arghhh..." I pour myself into her as her pussy walls try to close on me. God, if I had known she'd be this tight after she orgasms I'd get her there first every time. Fuck... I collapse onto her exhausted. I can smell her scent with each exhale I make. She rests her arms lazily across my back with a devilish grin obviously loving the amazing birthday gift I just gave her.


	8. Imitation

**Deadly Sins**

**Chapter 8: Imitation**

I arrive to the office after my weekend with Maryse. Damn, it was fun, erotic, and just plain out perfect. We screwed all weekend; all over her house. And she has a huge house. I grin at the thought of fucking her in every room. She sure knows how to please a man. I'm worn out. I need a few days just to recuperate. Maybe. My body is saying one thing now but the second I see her it'll be telling a different tale. Hell, I'm not complaining though. I know I gave her the best birthday she's ever had. Besides all of the sex I think we really bonded. We shed some tears and laughs. We know each other better than we did before. I'm really glad she let me take her out.

I greet Angela and the remaining few of my employees before heading into my office. It's sickening to look around and see so many missing faces. Ever since Jordan Stimple started her little firm across town my employees have been just up and leaving me. Fucking assholes. They don't know what they're missing out on. Sure, that skank Jordan might be an up and comer but my numbers don't lie. I have the best record of any firm this city has ever seen.

I don't give a damn what those losers think they are accomplishing by ditching me. I have a 90% conviction rate. I only hire the best. As long as I have Angela on my side I could give two shits what anyone else does. She's been with me since day one. As long as I have her I know I'll never fail. She's been my backbone when I thought I was going to lose it all. I love her. I nod in appreciation at her out in the lobby. She answers a phone and starts to raise her voice with a stern tone. She's giving someone a piece of her mind. That's my Angie.

She used to be so timid and naive. Letting shit heads walk all over her. I had to kick her ex boyfriends ass. He tried to take advantage of her and she came to me in hysterics. I wasted no time giving that jackass a piece of his own medicine. Now look at her. She's chewing someone's ass off right now. I'm proud of how far she's come.

My cell phone rings in my pocket. I fish it out and find my wife's name on the caller I.D. We haven't spoken in a week. What could she possibly want from me? I slide the answer key over and place it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi." She replies before it falls silent.

"What do you want? I'm at work." My voice lingers with attitude. I know the little games she likes to play. Anytime we get into a fight she'll call me and just make senseless small talk. I don't know why she does it but it's nothing new. She's been doing it since we were dating. I can hear the elevator ding and the doors slide open. Maryse walks straight toward our office wearing a hot pink dress and matching heels. Her cleavage and legs are dangerously displayed per usual. I wave before turning around in my chair putting my back to the door and hallway. I can't let her tantalizing body distract me from seeing what the hell Trish wants from me. "And I'm pretty busy." I add to rush her to the point.

"You can come home." She states calmly. Wow, what a treat. I roll my eyes at my own sarcasm. I can't believe this shit. She kicks me out of MY own house. Shit, I pay the bills and I'm the one who has to leave. Talk about some bullshit. Like I really want to be back in that hell hole with Lucifer herself.

"I'm glad you've given me permission." My response leaks with banter.

She sighs on the other side of town. "I didn't call to start shit, Cena. So you better not start any either. You're welcome back but if you don't want to, then don't. I don't fucking care what you do anymore. Good-bye, jackass." She hangs up on me before I can reply.

I grit my teeth. I fucking hate when she gets the last word. She never even gives me a chance to reply. "Fuck." I toss my phone carelessly ahead of me. It plummets to the carpet and bounces before settling under the window. Why the fuck does she keep calling me a jackass? She's the jackass, not me. I spin around in my chair to find Maryse in the doorway eyeing me dubiously. I take a deep breath trying to unwind from my wife's antics. "Hey."

She takes my greeting as permission to enter. She struts in with her hair bouncing on each step. "What's wrong?" She wraps her arms around my shoulders from behind planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Fucking Trish..." I catch my words as I say her name. I'm pretty sure Maryse doesn't want to hear anything about my wife. No mistress wants to know about the other woman. "It's uh... nothing Maryse. Forget about it." She slides her hands from me slowly and heads toward her own desk.

"Okay, if you say so." She takes a seat obviously not believing my lie. I keep my eyes on her studying her expression. I can tell by her eyes that she's engrossed into the lives my wife and I lead. She wants to know how screwed my marriage is. She wants to know that Trish is nothing compared to her. She wants me to say all these things. To make promises that I won't be able to keep. The side woman wants to know the errors of the wife so she can do better. I'm not an idiot. I've been stuck watching enough Lifetime channel movies with Trish to know. Maryse will be at ease knowing Trish is not a viable contender for my affection anymore. She wants me to lie and say the things she wants to hear.

She glances back at me with her brows raised. She's curious. She wants to know why I'm cheating on Trish. "What?" I ask coyly, hoping for her to ask what I know she's dying to question.

"Nothing, nothing." She quickly returns her attention back to her work. I shake my head.

"If you wanna know something just ask." She slowly looks back at me. Normally I wouldn't disclose anything about my marriage but Maryse is different. She's not some nosy co-worker just trying to get some dirt on me. She's my mistress. I think I owe her some kind of explanation. "Well?" Her eyes grow wide and her mouth quivers. She's speechless. "Go ahead. Ask me anything." I offer.

She swallows hard then nods. "Okay. Why? Why all of this?" She points around the room then back at herself. I know exactly what she's asking. She wants to know why I'm fucking her and hate my wife.

"You want me to be honest with you? Tell you everything, right?" She nods. I sigh before thinking of how to explain this to her. "Because I'm not happy, Maryse. Trish treats me like shit. Alright, for example. When you started to show up throwing yourself at me I didn't want this. None of it. I didn't want to be that man. The man who cheated on his wife. So I tried to talk to her. I tried to tell her what I was thinking but she wouldn't listen. All she did was yell and curse at me. Can you believe that she told me to go suck a dick?" Maryse chuckles at the insult. "I'm serious! She's out of control." I listen to myself and feel like the jackass Trish says I am.

Trish is the one out of control? Who am I kidding? Sure, she may talk shit to me and put me down but she isn't the one cheating. I give her my fair share of insults as well. She's not the one fucking an intern. Then giving that intern a permanent job. Putting the mistress in her own office. Jesus, what I am doing? I'm completely wrong in all aspects. I never should have let myself get this far. I've done the worst thing possible but yet... I don't completely regret it. Sure, I know cheating on my wife is wrong. But a guys gotta get laid. It's a biological need. An urge. Something that cannot be controlled or contained. Men are genetically built to spread their seed. I'm just doing what I was designed to do.

"Does she know... about us?" Maryse asks with a soft voice. I shake my head.

"No, she doesn't. Why?" I keep special attention on her face as I say this. Her mouth twitches slightly. Her eyes narrow marginally. She stares back at me silently for a few moments. The fact that she is a secret to practically everyone bothers her. I can see it. "Does it bother you?" Her facial expression flips like a switch. She smiles with a shake of the head obviously trying to play it off.

"No, not at all." Her lips curve into a smile as she turns her back to me once more booting up her laptop. I rest my head in my hands. What mess have I created for myself? I'm caught up in an affair I know is going to end horribly. Trish is going to divorce me and Maryse is going to leave me. In the end, I'm gonna be fucking myself. I just know it.

* * *

I follow Maryse through her living room and upstairs. I could have gone home after work but I decided not to. I didn't want to be anywhere near Trish right now. She irritates me on levels I never thought possible. I just need some more space from her. I can't go crawling back to her. She'll think she has power over me and once she thinks that there is no turning back. She'll try to take advantage of me in any way she can. She'll threaten to throw me out thinking it's going to deter me. I'm not gonna allow her to get the upper hand over me. Not this time. Not again.

We make twists and turns in every direction until we finally reach Maryse's bedroom. The one place I've never been before. I watch in anticipation as her door opens slowly inviting me into her world.

A gigantic TV mounts the wall on the far right. To it's left is what I'm assuming to be the bathroom door. I glance around like a kid in toy store. Everything is more than I could have imagined it. Surround sound speakers line the four corners. Pictures of Maryse, and who I am assuming to be friends and family stain the walls. Directly across from the 100 inch TV is a California king size bed. It's made up of animal print bedding. Uplifting and inspirational quotes with scenic backgrounds are framed pictures hung around the light purple wall. A mirror is on the ceiling above the bed. I smirk at the sight.

"Kinky, huh?" I glance at my mistress. She shrugs nonchalant.

"You know me." She smirks with a wink. Man, she has a mesmerizing power over me. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her lips to meet mine.

"You're so..." I laugh in amazement. "I can't believe I got a girl like you. You're fucking hot." I sink my lips to hers and she opens them allowing me access. I slide my tongue across hers slowly and she returns the movement. "I have an idea."

She runs her hands down the length of my arms as she backs away and takes a seat on the edge of her bed. "What?" Nerves pulse through my veins. What I'm thinking... what I'm asking is extreme. I don't know how to ask it. I've been shot down by Trish with this. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I don't want to scare Maryse away.

"Well, I need to ask you something." I beat around the bush. I want to feel her out. See what kind of mood she's in before I ask.

"Then go ahead." She pulls off her high heels gently rubbing her feet afterward.

I rub the back of my neck in a nervous gesture. "This isn't a demand or anything. I'm just throwing it out there but uh..." I clear my throat. "Well... I kinda wanna do something. Something... maybe some people might find creepy..."

"John, just say it. I'm adventurous. You might be surprised. Spit it out." She runs her hands through her long platinum blonde locks untangling the knots in it.

Here goes nothing. "I wanna watch porn with you." Phew. There. I said it. I sigh with relief. Maryse arches her brows with a confident snide.

"That's your scary question? Geez, John. You make it seem like you're asking for blood or something. Porn? Ha! I'm completely cool with that." She swings her head letting her hair fall naturally back down.

"What?" I can't believe this. She has to be joking.

"I said yes." She reassures what I thought I heard. I can feel my own jaw drop. I'm in utter shock. I've asked Trish for this a dozen times and she shot me down each time. Maryse and I are extremely compatible in the sex department. I can ask to fuck her upside down on a horse inside a space ship and she'd agree to it. She's fun and care free. Just the woman I need in my life right now.

"Seriously? Oh, thank God. I've been wanting this for too long. It'll be hot. Erotic. Like nothing I ever had before. I..." I realize I'm rambling on. "I'm just excited." I shrug shyly.

"Me too. So, I'll let you put something on." She hands me the remote for the TV. I take it feeling like I've just been given the Holy Grail. This is probably the best trophy I ever received. I feel apprehensive but aroused all at the same time.

"Alright." I flip the TV on and hit the internet browser. How awesome is it that she has a Smart TV? I search the web for something sexy. I find a video titled "Amy Rose gets fucked hard." Fuck it, this should be good. I hit the play button and take a seat next to Maryse. My heart beats heavy against my chest plate. I glance at Maryse. Her eyes are locked onto the TV. She doesn't seem to mind a bit. Well, if she likes it then I love it.

After some corny dialogue Amy and some dude engage in kissing. It's still early but I can feel my cock start to stiffen. This is eccentric. The dude in the porn starts to grope Amy as he sucks on her neck. I turn to see Maryse's reaction. She's biting her lower lip. Her chest gently rising and lowering. She likes this. It's turning her on. I grab her roughly by the chin and force my lips to hers. She immediately reciprocates my actions imitating each motion.

I let my hands fondle her breasts. Her nipples harden against my touch. This is so fucking hot... I yank my own shirt off and toss it across the room. I glance at the TV to see the guy pulling off Amy's shirt. I pounce back on Maryse pinning her against the mattress with my lips. I slip my hands under her dress feeling her soft fleshy thighs. So smooth and silky. Her hands run across my chest and back. Her nails slightly scratching me. My cock throbs against the tightness of my pants. It wants free. It wants satisfied.

I drag my lips from hers and suck on her neck. I can feel her veins pulse against my lips. Her heart rate is rapidly increasing with each second that passes. The moans and groans from the porn stars fill the silence of the room. Amy moans out loudly as the guy licks her between the legs. All of this stimulation is driving me nuts. I need to fuck Maryse worse than I ever did.

I rise to my knees pulling her up with me. I rip her dress off in a nanosecond. I hungrily meet her lips shoving my tongue in without any hesitation. I let my hands slide down her waist grabbing her ass in both hands. I squeeze fully enjoying how tight and firm it feels. I break away from my kiss to look down and ogle her perfect body. "I would love to film this. It's fucking hot." I return my lips to ravish her neck.

"Then why don't we?" She moans out. My heart stops. I raise my head and look back down at her.

"Seriously?" I narrow my eyes as I try to catch my breath. She bites her lower lip in her vintage fashion.

"It wouldn't be the first time." She shrugs casually.

"You filmed yourself before?" I prop myself up on my knees in disbelief. She sits up and nods.

"Yeah." My jaw drops.

"Tell me more."

She giggles. "There's nothing to tell. I was 18 and a group of my friends wanted to make a porno. We were just all drunk as hell. It's nothing special."

"What do you mean it's nothing special? That's fucking hot. God, I love how open-minded you are. Let me see it." My mind races with images of a barely legal Maryse getting fucked by some guy. Shit, I'd pay billions to see that.

"In due time. I'll be right back." She slides out of the bed. "There's a camera in the night stand. The tripod is in the closet." And with that she disappears into the bathroom. Only Maryse could make it seem like making a porno is no big deal. It's only the single sexiest thing a woman could do. I stare at the closed door in shock for a few moments. This is really happening. I'm gonna make a porno with Maryse! Holy fuck!

I jump out of bed and rip open the night stand drawer feeling giddy. I shift through the random items and pull out the coveted camera. I can't help my smile from stretching my face ear to ear as I think about what I'm about to get into to. I open the closet door and pull out the tripod. I set it up in front of the bed and put the camera on it. I turn the power on. Behind me, Amy is getting pounded hard from behind by the guy. I turn around and turn it off. I don't even care about that shit anymore. I'm making my own porno. It's gonna be better than anything I've seen before.

The bathroom door opens and Maryse struts out wearing a lacy red baby doll. I completely forget about the camera and lock my eyes on her. She twirls her hair and proudly turns in a full circle showing herself off to me. I shake my head in disbelief. "You're gorgeous. I..." I smirk and lift the camera. "Pose for me baby."

"Like this?" She shakes her body seductively as she slowly spins in a circle once more letting me film every inch of her flawless body. She blows the camera kisses and winks. She's charismatic that's for sure. She crawls across the bed on all fours letting me capture her curves in motion, her ass up in the air. She flips over and lies down on her back slightly raising one leg. "I'm waiting." She bites a finger seductively. My cock throbs in response to her tantalizing words.

I put the camera back on the stand and position it to capture everything I was about to do to her. I climb onto the bed quickly meeting her lips. Putting on lingerie was the sexiest and right call by Maryse. I'm thrilled she did. I've had the chance to calm down a bit. I'm still horny but not surging like before. I can make this last for the camera.

Our tongues dance and glide across each other. I let my hands explore her body. I rub my hand up her thigh letting my other hand grope her breasts through the thin fabric. She writhes underneath me slightly spreading her legs. Something about that gesture drives me insane. It's so sexy how she's giving me access. Her hands fiddle with my belt. I suck on her neck as my fingers find their way in between her legs. I run my finger tips gently up and down her sensitive flesh. She hisses through her teeth as she bucks her hips.

She pulls down on my pants and my cock stands erect; ready and willing. She smirks up at me before running her hand down the length of my shaft. "Let me suck this big dick." She plants a kiss on the tip. I'm not protesting. She can do whatever she wants to me. I lie back resting my head on the pillow. She dips her head taking me in her mouth.

I exhale sharply at the sudden and immense pleasure. "Fuck." I close my eyes and focus on her lips. On the skill of her tongue. On the tightness of her throat. I push the hair from her face as I open my eyes and watch her. Her eyes are pinched shut tightly. Her lips curled around my member as her head bobs up and down. Her hand follows each movement only adding to the experience. She's looks so sexy sucking my cock. I love it.

She slowly slides me down her throat. I buck my own hips in response. She sucks hard as she bounces her head up and down taking me fully down her throat each time. She massages my balls with her free hand. "Ahhh..." This is even better than the last time. My nuts tighten as I feel the tinge of a climax. She's too damn good. I can't take this. I wrap my hand in her hair pulling her from my cock. I don't want to finish... not yet. "Climb up here. Let me eat that pussy."

I grab her around the forearm and pull her up onto my face. She straddles my chin and I flick my tongue out over her clit. I reach up and pull her lingerie over her head tossing it onto the floor beside the bed. "Ride it baby." She tosses her head back as she obeys my command. She grinds against my mouth. I hold her in place by her hips. I flatten my tongue out licking and sucking on her clit as she rides my face. I've always wanted to do this. Her juices seep out covering my cheeks and jaw.

She's soaked. I hold her still as I slip my tongue into her. Her walls clench on me. I pull my tongue out and go to work on her swollen organ. I lick in long slow strides. She bucks her hips each time. She moans and groans. I'm not going easy on her. I'm gonna fuck this tight pussy until she begs for mercy. "John... please." I smile against her pink skin as I suck on her clit. Her nails dig into my arms. She's getting close. She pants as I let my inner reptile take over. My tongue flicks and licks every inch of her delicious pussy. "John. John... I'm gonna..."

"Not yet." I grip her around the hips and push her down to my waist. I thrust upward into her. We groan out in unison. She tightens around me. "Ride me." I instruct her and she listens. She bounces up and down and I watch her tits. They bound up and down. I've never witnessed anything more appealing than that. Our skin slaps together as she slides up and down. I reach out and grope her bouncing titties.

"John... I can't... I'm gonna come... I'm gonna..." She tosses her head back letting a loud moan out as she convulses around me. Her walls squeeze me. I need this. I hold her in place and thrust upward into her. She squeaks out and grunts as I pound into her. I feel the pressure building slowly. Fuck... I screw her hard and deep. This is it...

"Argh..." I let loose as she moans out one last time. I struggle to catch my breath as she collapses on top of me. Her chest presses against mine. I close my eyes in disbelief. I can't believe this. That was the best sex she's given me yet. It was refreshing and nice to let her be in charge. I loved every second of it. And to think we caught the whole thing on film. I can relive this moment anytime I want.

**Trish's POV**

I drag the laundry basket down the steps into the basement. I should have done this last week. This is nothing but John's stupid clothes. I should make his dumb ass wash them himself. I scoff at the idea of my jackass husband actually doing anything for himself. I'm surprised he can manage to wipe his own ass without my assistance. I need to do EVERYTHING around here.

I start to throw his clothes into the washer. A white shirt falls out and onto the floor. I roll my eyes as I bend to pick it up. I spot a red smudge on the sleeve. I bring it to my eyes to have a closer inspection. "What the...?" I rub my thumb against it and it smears onto me. If I didn't know any better I'd think that this was... I pull the sleeve to my nose and smell it.

You've got to be fucking kidding me? Lipstick? Seriously? I turn the shirt around frantically in my hands searching for more of the red venom. Nothing. How weird is that? He gets lipstick on his sleeve? How the hell did that happen? I rack my brain for a solution.

Well, he does deal with families of the departed victims. Maybe he consoled a woman who lost someone. I mean, it's the only thing that makes sense. He'd never cheat on me. And if he did the lipstick would be on his collar. That's how it always is. My mind settles as I toss it into the washer closing the lid. I turn the knob and the water gushes out. John may be an ass but he'd never cheat on me. No matter what we say, I know he'll always love me.


	9. A Different Side

**Deadly Sins **

**Chapter 9: A Different Side**

I take my seat at my desk after my usual morning routine. This morning was just awkward with my wife. It was the first time I slept at home in a week. Trish refused to be next to me. After sleeping in a shitty motel I was not about to give up the comfort of my bed. She was forced to lie with me but she made sure to keep her distance. Out of habit, I rolled over and threw my arm around her. She squirmed away each time. She's really pissed off at me. I guess I can't blame her really. It was all my fault that poor little Skip got hit by a car. Everything always seems to be my fault. My fault we lost our daughter. My fault our marriage is in ruins. My fault that Skip is injured. I'm going to be the death of my wife. I can see it now. I'm such a screw up.

I don't know what to do. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place here. One one hand, I have Trish. The woman I vowed to love and cherish until death. And while, yes, our relationship is crumbling, I still love to death. I don't know if we'll ever be able to rekindle what we once had. But I'd rather have her and be miserable than to not have her at all. No matter the dumb shit I do to her, I'll always love Trish. She's my wife. She's my soul mate. She's everything I've always wanted. Even though we fight and argue she's my one true best friend. I know she'll be right there for me if the situation ever arises. I love her unconditionally and I know she feels the same way.

But on the other hand, there's Maryse. She's fun loving, sexy, brilliant, care-free, and the sex is just top notch. Nothing like what I've had before. She's up for anything. She knows exactly what I like and does it with no questions asked. She's incredible, really. Everything about her is just like Trish. Both Canadian. Blonde. Small. Hazel eyes. Gorgeous. Funny. I've never met two people so similar before in my life. And even after all this, I still love Trish. I like Maryse, sure. But I don't love her. I don't think I ever could. I do really like her though. I enjoy being around her and her company is great. I really love her as a friend. I could just never love her the way I love Trish. She just doesn't hit that nerve with me. Something I can't explain.

And I know in my heart that this whole thing is going to blow back into my face. Not only am I going to hurt both women but they'll both wind up hating me. It's all my own fault ultimately. I have no one else to try and pit this on. But still, I can't stop. This is the most exciting my life has been in years. I get to be married and in love. All the while having the best sex a man could ever ask for. I've got the best of both worlds and I plan on milking this out to the end. If it's gonna end bad, I may as well soak it up as long as possible. I plan on enjoying whatever Maryse can offer me up until the last second.

Speaking of which, where is she? It's already noon and she hasn't come in yet. Being late is her style. But not coming in at all is just something completely different. She's never missed a day yet. I hope everything is good with her. I should call her and find out where she is. I pull out my cell phone and give her a buzz. She answers on the second ring. "Hey John. What's up?" Her voice sounds distant and distracted.

"What's up? What's up is that you never showed up for work. What's the deal with that? You okay? You sick? What?" I toss question after question at her.

"Shit... sorry, Boss. I completely lost track of time. I'm just real busy today. Don't be mad. I..." She seems panicked now that I mentioned she missed work.

"Hey, I'm not mad. I just missed you today. You're alright though, right?" I just need to make sure my favorite freak is fine.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm downtown at city hall." She seems to relax a bit knowing I'm not angry at her. She sounds more high-pitched and back to the normal Maryse I know.

"What for?" What could she be at city hall for? I'm being nosy, but I don't care.

"It's personal. Look, I really need to go. We'll talk more later. Bye." I can hear her phone click on the other end. I lower my phone intrigued. What could be more important than work? City hall, huh? I should go give her a visit. Maybe even take her over my knee for not letting me know she was gonna miss work.

* * *

I put a few quarters in the parking meter and turn around to face city hall. I glance down at the gift bag I'm holding. Maryse has no clue I'm here or that I brought her a gift. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me. I climb the stairs and open the door entering into the cool air conditioned building. The security guard greets me as I make my way over to his desk.

"How may I help you?" He eyes me up and down investigating my gift bag and clothing.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a friend. She said she was here. I'm supposed to meet up with her." I give him my biggest grin hoping I look innocent enough for him to believe my lie.

"Let me see your I.D." He holds his hand out as he looks down at a notebook with each visitor's name on it. I pull my driver's license out of my wallet and hand it off to him. He glares up at me checking to see if my face matches the I.D. "John Cena. And who are you looking for?"

"Maryse Ouellet." I state as he hands me back my license.

"Miss. Ouellet is in the meeting room." I stuff my license back into my wallet.

"Thanks." I walk down the corridor and turn a corner. Maryse exits the conference room with a slew of other people. She's dressed for business. Simple low black heels and a straight black dress that cuts off at her knees. Her cleavage is covered more than usual. Her hair is tied into a delicate pony tail. She shakes hands with a few of the men then parts ways. I catch her eye as she heads my way. Her face contorts into confusion.

"What are you doing here?" She crosses her arms as she stops in front of me.

"I missed you. And I got you this." I hand her the gift bag from the mall. She takes it with a small crack in her smile.

"What is it?" She peeks in the bag.

"Look at it and find out." I arch a brow because I know exactly what her reaction would be.

"Okay." She opens the bag and reaches in with one hand. She pulls out the satin purple lingerie. Her cheeks turn a bright red as she stuffs it back in with wide eyes. "John, Jesus. We're in public."

I laugh out loud at her reaction. She's totally embarrassed. "Hey, you're the one who opened it now." She shoves the bag back into my hands as a man approaches her from behind.

"I'm gonna kill you." She grits through her teeth. My grin only grows bigger. I love teasing her. It's hilarious.

"Miss. Ouellet, I'd like to thank you for your generous donation. It truly means a lot to all of down at the Humane Society." The man holds his hand out and Maryse shakes it. Donation? What is he talking about?

"Well, Mr. Blake, no need to thank me. I wanted to give back to the poor little things. I just love animals and I'd do anything to help them. I want you to meet John Cena. He's my boss." Maryse introduces me and Mr. Blake turns to me. We shake hands. For an old dude, he has a good grip.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cena."

"Likewise. Nice grip, by the way." Mr. Blake laughs loudly.

"Thank-you. I try to stay in shape. Let me say this, Miss. Ouellet here is a keeper. She's generous and caring. She donated a whopping $500,000 to us so we can open up a second building to house more animals. She is the most generous donor we've ever had. I can't thank her enough." He places his hand on her shoulder in a caring gesture. Half a million bucks? Holy shit. Maryse wasn't kidding around when she said money isn't an issue. I wonder just how much she really has.

"Please, Mr. Blake. You're making me blush." She snickers a bit obviously nervous and shy.

"Well, I should be going. Thank-you again, Miss. Ouellet. Please, keep in touch."

"I will." She shakes his hand one last time and he tips his hat to her.

"And it was nice to meet you, Mr. Cena. Take care now." He hurries off down the hallway and Maryse turns to face me. She bites her lower lip slightly. Not her seductive style but her bashful way.

"What?" She asks as she pushes past me toward the exit.

"I didn't say anything." I playfully tap her shoulder and she laughs out. She opens the exit door and the sun beams down into my eyes. "So, $500,000 huh?" She shrugs coyly.

"Yeah. So?" She cocks her head in an it's-no-big-deal fashion.

"What exactly for?" I rest my elbow on the roof of her convertible. She shifts her weight to one leg and rubs her arm apprehensively.

"They need it." She peeks back up at me. I wave my hand in a circle egging her to go on. I want to know more about this donation. She sighs. "I really don't like bragging."

"It's not bragging. I'm nosy, you know that." She smirks as I reassure her of my intentions. She runs her hand over her tightly pulled back hair with a modest nod.

"Well, I drove by the Humane Society a few days ago. They had a sign up stating that they were full and if people didn't start adopting more pets they'd have to start putting them down. I've always loved animals. So I gave them some money so they can open up another branch. More room to house animals. That's pretty much it." She fidgets with her birthday bracelet as she finishes her explanation. I whistle.

"I've gotta admit Maryse, you're even more irresistible now. Not only are you sexy and smart but you're caring and generous. You're the whole package. How did I get so lucky?" I rub her cheek with my thumb. She rolls her eyes and bats my hand away from her face.

"Please, don't flatter me. It's really not that big of a deal. I wish people would get that." She crosses her arms turning her face from mine adverting her eyes. She's obviously filthy rich but doesn't like to boast about it. I guess I can understand that. But still, my curiosity gets the best of me. If she can just donate a half million dollars she must be loaded. Most people can only afford like ten bucks at most to donate.

"How much money do you have, exactly?" She stops in front of her car with furrowed brows.

"I'm sure you'd like to know." She teases me.

"I need a favor from you." She narrows her eyes seriously with peaked interest. "Let me borrow, oh I don't know, a few million? I wanna buy an island."

She cracks up at my words. "In your dreams, Cena." She presses against my chest trying her hardest to playfully push me back. I'm caught off guard. Trish does the exact same thing when I kid with her. She calls me by my last name and shoves me back. Their similarities are uncanny. "I'm not your personal bank." She adds.

"Hey, you're the gold digger here. Having me buy you lingerie. You can afford your own." I joke back regaining my composure from the shock of how much she reminds me of my wife.

She opens her mouth in a playful shocked expression. "I never told you to buy it."

"Well, I did. And I wanna see you in it." I hand her back the bag and she takes it cautiously. She slowly nods acknowledging my request.

"Okay. Follow me to my place. There's something I've been dying to do for you." She opens her car door and hops in. She zooms out of the parking lot leaving me lingering there looking like an idiot. Did she just say she's been dying to do something for me? What the hell am I doing standing here? I need to get to her house. I jump in my SUV and speed off to her mansion.

* * *

I pull into her drive way seemingly somehow passing her. The familiar convertible pulls in behind me and I grin widely as she climbs out with a surprised look. "How did you beat me here?" I shrug in response.

"No clue." She shakes her head in disbelief with a smirk as she passes me and unlocks the front door. We make our way up the winding staircase and my body fills with excitement. What does she have in stock for me? I follow her into her bedroom. She takes the bag from me containing her new lingerie.

"Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable." She gives me a brief kiss before vanishing into the bathroom. I take a seat on the edge of the bed and pull off my shoes. I remove my socks and my feet feel free. I pull off my blazer and sigh. Man, I hate wearing suits. I'm more of a casual kind of guy. I glance around her bedroom. To think just the other day we made a porno in here. I get an epiphany. I wanna see it.

I open her night stand drawer and pull out the camera. I turn it on and go through the pictures searching for our video. All of her pictures are of herself and the scenery. Sunsets, flowers, mountains, random animals. Wow, she really takes a lot of pictures. I stop when our video pops up. I hit start and watch in amazement at how hot she looks in it. I can feel my erection starting to stiffen. It doesn't take much for her to turn me on.

The bathroom door opens and she steps out in the lingerie I bought for her. "What do you think?" My jaw drops in admiration. Fuck... she looks good in purple. Hell, she looks good in anything.

"You look amazing."

"What are you doing?" She asks staring at the camera in my hand. I stutter before finding my voice.

"Just looking at our video but I'd rather look at you now." I lift the camera indicating I wanna snap it. She poses sexily for me and I click the button. "Another one." She poses again and I take another shot. "Pose for me." I order her and she obeys. She does pose after pose and I capture them all. After taking more than a dozen candid shots of her wearing practically nothing but what I supplied I set the camera down. My cock throbs wanting to take her on right now. Examining each curve drove me nuts. I can't just look at her lustfully. I need to fuck her and get it out of my system.

"My turn." She grabs the camera from me and aims it at me. I can feel my cheeks reddening.

"No way. I can't..." I wave my hands in a denying motion hoping to get her idea vanquished. I'm just too bashful to let her take pictures of me like I did to her. That's embarrassing. I don't know how to be sexy.

She pulls me by the hand off the bed and pushes me to the center of the room. "Fair is only fair." She takes a seat on the bed and looks up at me expectantly. Shit, so this is how she feels every time I gawk at her. This is just awkward. I shrug.

"Um... okay. I guess." She was right. I did this to her so it's only fitting I return the favor. It's painful to let my inhibitions go. I try to pose but feel ridiculous. I let my arms fall to my sides. "I can't. I'm too scared." I admit.

"Baby, don't worry. I think you're hot. Take off your shirt." Her words bring me a little confidence. I pull off my shirt to stand before her in just my jeans. "Now your pants." I listen and pull them off as well. I feel exposed with just my boxers. "That's better." She eyes me like a hungry predator. My heart thumps in my chest.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask still looking for an excuse to get out of this.

"John, you're sexy. Look at those abs. Those arms. Your nice ass." I smirk at her mention of my ass. Who would have thought Maryse liked my ass. I laugh. "Let me take some pictures. Don't worry, you look good, babe." Her words reassure me. I run my palm across my chest and down my torso. I'm not fat. I'm toned. I've always known this. Why am I standing here like an obese high school chick afraid to dance? I'm hot and I'm gonna show myself off.

I shed my fears and pose for Maryse. I can hear the clicking of the button on the camera. Maryse utters encouraging words with each new pose. I feel like a million bucks. Like a male model. My ego inflates knowing a Goddess like Maryse wants to take pictures of me. She stands up and makes her way toward me. She holds the camera up in front of us. "Smile." She instructs me and I do. She snaps a photo of us together before setting the camera down on the stereo system. She places a hand on my chest forcing me back toward the bed.

I plop down on the mattress and look up at her as she towers over me. "I wanna strip for you." Her words send a hot flash right down to my groin. Fuck, this is gonna be good. I sit back and watch as she puts distance between us.

She runs her hands up and down her curvy but petite frame attracting my attention to every inch of her body. She turns around and shakes her perfect ass giving me a full view. The thin filmy lingerie leaves nothing to the imagination. Her ass is just impeccable right now. She slowly lifts the hem of her lace exposing her cheeks fully. I swallow hard at the sight. I can't believe this is happening right now.

She turns back around as she reaches for the straps of the lingerie slowly. Teasing me of what's to come. She lifts one strap and it falls to her upper arm freeing her shoulder. She repeats the painfully slow process on the other side. Her eyes burn into mine as she wiggles her hips and turns slowly around letting me watch her swaying hips from every direction. My cock throbs inside my boxers wanting to feel the warmth of her tight pussy again. In due time.

She faces me and gently grips the top of the purple attire. She pulls it down slowly. My eyes strain themselves to get a clear view of the sight. Slowly, her pink nipples are freed. Her tits hover above the lingerie with erect nipples. She loves doing this to me. Making me crave her. I'm gonna fuck her hard once I get the chance. She shimmies and the purple lace falls carelessly from her body. I take her in completely. Her body so bare. Wearing nothing. This image is going to be ingrained in my memory forever. I can't take this. Her strip tease pushed me to the brink. Now I'm going to take what's mine.

"Get over here." I reach out and pull her to me by her hand. She lands on my lap straddling me. Our lips meet forcefully. Dampness meets my cock. She's already wet. Fuck, this woman is always so ready. I throb against her thigh knowing how close I was to her coveted entry. I squeeze and tease her nipples. I suck on her neck hoping to leave a hickey. She's mine and I'm going to mark her as such. She grinds against me wanting me to be inside of her stretching her out. I drop my head and tug at her nipples with my lips. She grunts out in response.

I turn over and drop her on her back to the mattress. I suck on her nipples giving each one equal attention and pleasure. She writhes under me wanting exactly what I wanted. She made me wait so I'm just giving her a taste of her own medicine. I grip one leg and yank it open viciously. I loved eating her so much last time I want another taste. I kiss her tits one last time before descending to have a full blown meal on her delicious juices.

I kiss her mound delicately at first and she spreads her legs further allowing me more access. The scent of her arousal tinges my dick leaving me aching even worse. I flick out my tongue eliciting a sexy moan from her. I reach up and fondle her breasts as I lick slowly and deliberately at her clit. She bucks her hips desperately wanting more. I place both hands opposite of my head and pull her pussy apart exposing every sexy inch of her organ.

I lick and suck on her clit. "Yeah baby." She moans out as she runs her hand through my hair. I insert my tongue and feel her walls throb in response. I circle my tongue around her tasting every inch of her cavity. She holds my head tighter against her as she grinds matching my movements. Her moans get louder and more rapid as I continue my assault. Her body rises and falls with pleasure as I ravage her pussy. I return to licking her clit to be met with another slew of moans and groans. "John, I'm close." I pick up my pace and feel her juices seep out of her as her climax nears. In a flash, her legs tighten around my head and crush it. She screams out in ecstasy as I suck on her clit allowing her to ride her orgasm until it's last wave. She sighs out signaling she has finished and I flip her over.

I grab her around the hips roughly and pull up on them as her face sinks toward the mattress. I kneel behind her and jerk myself as she readjusts her legs knowing exactly what I was going to do to her. I've wanted to screw her doggy style ever since I saw her. I guide my cock to her opening and she leans back on it sliding me into her treasured hole. I breath deeply the second I penetrate her. She always made me feel so wonderful. Her body seems to fit mine perfectly.

I grunt out as I thrust forward into her. Her moans are muffled by the pillow in her face. I rock into her ferociously. I've been throbbing too long to take it easy on her. I hold her tight around the waist holding her in place as I assault her. She pushes up on her hands and balances on all fours. She meets my thrusts with a backward thrust of her own sending me deeper into her.

Maryse throws herself back against me meeting me each time working my pole inside of her. I stop thrusting and let her do the work. She pushes back against me faster and faster. I hold her hips tightly guiding her back. My member swells inside her as she fucks me. I pull her back adding a slight thrust with each backward motion of her hips. I was going to help her along but I love letting her do the work. It feels that much better when I can just relax and focus on what she's doing to me.

Maryse increases her pace and pounds her pussy into my cock much more swiftly. I groan as I feel the tension rise from my balls and move to my dick. This is it. I close my eyes and focus on the sensation of her tight pussy around me. I squeeze her waist in my hands as I peak. I flood her box with goo. Jet after jet of batter go off inside of her. She sinks against me firmly and I ride out the last wave of my intense orgasm. Her walls clasp me tightly squeezing every last ounce from me.

I pull out of her and she collapses onto the bed in front of me. I sit up and sigh. "Fuck." I struggle to catch my breath and Maryse does the same. After a minute I climb out of bed. I pull up my pants feeling like a new man. I love how I can fuck her and then just go on about my day. She's not clingy and needy. That's how every woman should be. "So, tell me more about this porno you made before." I pull my belt through the hoops and fasten it. "You have a copy of it?"

She rolls out of bed and follows my movements. She pulls a baggy shirt on covering her up completely. "The only one. Why?"

"Let me see it." I grab my shirt and put it on.

"And why would I do that?" I slip my arms around her waist and give her a quick peck.

"Because your boss told you to." I gleam down at her. Her face is slightly pinkened due to the activity we engaged in just a few short minutes ago. My dick is still throbbing and full from her good screw.

"Well then since you put it like that expect an email from me." She pulls my lips to hers in a searing kiss that starts the whole cycle over again.


	10. Revenge

**Deadly Sins**

**Chapter 10: Revenge**

**Maryse's POV**

Damn, I look good. I twirl in a circle in front of my full length mirror at my green stunning dress. Matching heels and accessories to go with it. I'm excited for John to come and pick me up. He's supposed to take me out to a fancy restaurant. My hair is done in gorgeous bouncy curls and my make-up is just fabulous. I'm sure he'll love how I look. My door bell rings and my heart races. That must be him now. I always get so nervous when I'm about to see him. I really do like him.

My heels clink on each step as I make my descent to the front door. I open the door and to my dismay find Luke Copper, my late husband's miserable son, standing on my stoop. I know exactly why he's here and my answer is the same it's always been. No. Frank Copper made it clear on his death bed not to give a cent to any of his selfish and ungrateful children. That was the whole purpose behind marrying me. He wanted me to live a wealthy life because he knew how good of a person I am. He knew his greedy kids would blow the money on pointless materialistic things. I promised him I would respect his final wishes. I don't care what Luke thinks he is accomplishing by coming here today. I'm not changing my mind.

"What do you want Luke?" I growl at the heavy set, burly-bearded man on my front step. His face is contorted into his permanent scowl. He runs a calloused, greasy hand through his unshaven beard in angst. A move I've grown accustomed to when it deals with me.

"You know exactly what I want bitch. Give me my fucking money!" He barks at me like I'm a piece of trash. The alcohol on his breath stings my nostrils leaving a foul stagnant odor in my sinus. I've tried to remain calm and respectful these past 3 years with him and his antics. Coming to my house and talking to me like I'm an unloved dog has just pushed me past my limits. A girl can only take so much abuse before retaliating.

"Listen to me you drunken son-of-a-bitch. I made a vow to your dad that you wouldn't get anything from him. He left me the money for a reason. You're nothing but a rapacious, complacent, presumptuous, insensible, selfish, good for nothing dead beat alcoholic father who doesn't even deserve to have kids let alone breath this precious air. You're nothing like your father. He never abandoned your pathetic ass while you don't even know your own kids' names. Get off of my property. You're not getting a dime from me." I glare him right in his reddened eyes not willing to back down. I've had it with his shit. Enough is enough.

"This is your last warning, Maryse. I'm tired of your shit. You're gonna give me my rightful money!" He shrieks his words in my face. Residue from his tongue splatters my face. I wipe my face with the back of my hand showing him I'm not afraid of him or his threats.

"Or what? You're going to kick my ass like you did to your ex-wife? Or are you going to kidnap me like you did your own son? I'm not afraid of you, Luke. You're not even a quarter of the man your father was. You're a failure at life. You should have killed yourself years ago when Veronica left your sorry ass. I pity your children for having a disgusting, vile man as yourself for a father." I stand my ground not inclined to allow him to defeat me in this round.

I refuse to allow a man to intimidate me and take advantage of me. My poor Frank came to me with an offer of marriage. He knew I would become successful and do great things. He wanted me to enjoy a life of leisure and ease. He knew his children wouldn't spend his money right and knew that I would be able to handle it effectively. I think I've lived up to his expectations thus far. There was a reason he decided to leave me his fortune and exclude his children. They're narcissistic imbeciles.

"I fucking warned you." His eyes glaze over as his huge hand takes hold of my fragile wind pipe. I cough and struggle to free myself as he forces himself into my home closing the door behind him. I can feel the veins in my temple throb desiring the oxygen they're deprived of. "I'll fucking kill you!" I wince as he strikes me across my face landing a direct blow to my nose. My sight turns black as I fall backward hitting my head on the hallway table on my way down to the hardwood floor. My upper lip becomes excreted with a crimson liquid as my nose throbs and pulsates from the injury.

I can feel the weight of his 300 pound frame take ownership of my torso effectively pinning me to the floor. "Where's my money!?" He punches me in the face again. I scream out in pain and panic. He's not going to stop until he gets my money. "Tell me!" He lands another blow. I can't even put my hands up to protect myself. His monstrous hands connect time and time again with my face unrelentingly inflicting torment and punishment. "I'm not gonna ask you again!" He threatens once more. I couldn't even answer him if I wanted to. My whole body is oozing with agony and I can barely breath let alone form an intelligent sentence. "That's it!" He bashes me one more time before returning his hands around my thin throat.

My eyes bulge as my neck is wrung by the pathetic excuse of a man. I can't believe my husband supplied the sperm for this piece of shit. My Frank would have never done such a thing to a woman let alone another human being. I look into the eyes of my murderer. He's not going to stop. He's serious. He's out of his mind. He's going to kill me. Just when I feel my life force being drawn from me he lets go. I cough trying to bring oxygen back to my neglected lungs.

I can feel his filthy hands on my knees, thighs, then hips. What the hell is he doing? No! I try to push him off of me but he's three times my weight. I'm helpless. Tears flow down my battered cheeks as he yanks my thong from me tossing it across the room. "Stop!"

"Shut up!" He punches me in my swollen face silencing my wails for help. "I wanna see why my dad gave you MY money. You must have one _nice little pussy._" His words stab me in the heart. This level of creepiness has no contender. His tainted breath hits my face like a ton of bricks. His hands fondling my unmentionable parts. I can't do anything but accept it. He's too big to fend off on my own. I'm ashamed of my situation. My tears do nothing but burn my bruises and scrapes on my cheeks.

**John's POV**

I pull up to Maryse's house unable to take my usual spot in her drive way. Parked in my way is a beaten down rusted out pick-up truck. Who's piece of shit ride is that? I climb out of my SUV and make my way around the side of the eyesore. I peer through the driver side window to see a foot deep pile of beer cans scattered all over the floor of the interior. What the... My stomach churns. Something isn't right here. I jog to Maryse's front door and turn the knob. Locked. I knock hard.

"Maryse!?" I call out through the thick walnut door. Silence. I pound vigorously on the door once more. "Maryse!?" Still peace. I try twisting and yanking on the knob again feeling helpless. Some strange vehicle is in her drive way and she's not responding to any of my calls or knocks. Something is going on here.

**Maryse's POV**

Luke muffles my mouth as John continues to bang on the door. Luke's chest heaves in anticipation for my boss's arrival. After a moment John stops yelling and pounding. It's quiet. Luke fiddles with his jeans releasing himself. I close my eyes horrified at what is going on. I can't believe this is happening. I can feel his manhood rub on the inside of my thighs and my adrenaline kicks in. I AM NOT GOING TO BE RAPED!

My willpower takes over as I throw his hand from my mouth taking all the strength in my body to do so. "JOHN!" I'm belted right in my mouth smashing my lips against my teeth. Luke's hands frantically wrap around my throat again choking me for my outburst.

"You're fucking dead, Ouellet!" He asserts his dominance over me with another right hand to my face. I can't take much more of this. I hear glass shattering out in the kitchen and hope finally surfaces for the first time tonight.

John's voice rings out through my house echoing off the walls. "Maryse?!" I try to respond but can't. My air way is restricted. Frantic footsteps draw closer and closer. Luke jumps from me in a frenzy. "Drop it!" John's voice rings through the room as music to my ears. I open my eyes my vision blurred by tears and blood. I sit up coughing and spewing blood all over the floor trying to gain my composure. I can spot something shiny in John's hands aimed at Luke. Luke holds something out in front of him as well.

"Stay back or I'll shoot her!" Luke is ragged and startled by John's sudden emergence. I can feel a hard piece of steel jam into the back of my head. I freeze knowing that a gun is forced against my skull. Just one twitch of his finger and I'm dead. "Just stay back!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down." John tries to reason with the psychopath. "Just relax. Alright?" John's voice is soothing and reassuring. "You don't need to do this."

Luke growls like a grizzly as his body shakes and quivers. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! All of you! Shut up!" He jumps up and down like a child. A loud bang rattles the foundation of my house. I squeeze my eyes shut not wanting to witness the gory sight proceeding in front of me. John yelps out in woe. Oh my God... What's happening? Another ear shattering blast rumbles my house. Footsteps stomp the floor and then silence commences.

I can hear my own heart rate thud through my chest. I shriek as someone grabs my arm. I jerk my arm away from my attacker. He's killed John and now I'm next. I roll on to my back and lift my legs preparing to kick Luke if he gets any closer. "Stay back!" I warn him. I hold my breath waiting for the knuckles of Luke to reunite with my face.

"Maryse, it's me." John's tone is comforting. I slowly open my eyes as he swoons over me cupping my face in his hands. His touch stings my throbbing face. "It's okay. You're gonna be okay. Come on." He lifts me from the floor holding me in his arms bridal style. My shot nerves begin to settle being in his arms. My tears burn my beaten face. I glance around my living room for my assailant. He is no where in sight.

"Where is he?" I ask, my voice pitched with anxiety. John holds me closer against him.

"He ran off." He opens the car door and sets me in his front door. I feel light headed. Faint. John becomes a blur in my peripheral vision...

* * *

I awake to a blinding light in my eyes. Where am I? It takes me a second to come to my senses. I turn my head to spot a man in white standing next to me. I open my mouth too weak to utter a word.

"Maryse? How do you feel?" The man asks with a calm equilibrium. He's a doctor. Okay. He's one of the good guys. I make a mental check. I try to lift my arm but pain shoots through my body. I wince. "Just relax. Can you speak?" I fix my eyes on his face for the first time.

He's a man of his late 30's. Tall. Cute. Bright eyed. I nod slightly answering his question.

"On a scale of one to ten, what is your pain level?" I lay my head back against the pillow taking a second to assess his question. I try to raise my arms once more only now noticing both of my hands and wrists are wrapped with ace bandages.

"7" Just this simple word sends pain soaring through my face, neck, and shoulders. Shooting cramps invade my arms and legs. I grunt out.

"Pretty bad, huh? Do you remember anything?" I close my eyes at his question. Of course I remember. I was assaulted. Beaten. On the verge of being raped. How could I forget about something like that? I nod to answer his question. His mouth hardens into a straight line as his eyes narrow. What's he thinking? "Let me just tell you, your friend, John Cena, he's giving his statement to the police. The injuries you suffered are serious, Maryse. You're going to need to rest for a few weeks. No work. No exercise. Nothing. You have a broken nose, hair line fracture in both cheek bones, multiple bruises and contusions. 3 stitches in your bottom lip. Both wrists are sprained and you've sustained a serious concussion. You're lucky John got to you when he did. You may not be alive if it weren't for him." I feel numb. Not physically. Physically I am in excruciating pain. Mentally, I feel dazed.

**John's POV**

I roll my eyes. These guys just aren't getting it. "Look, I told you all I know. He's about my height, heavy set, with a scruffy beard. I don't know his name. I never saw him before." I explain for the 3rd time to the officers.

"We need to talk to your girlfriend." Officer states Hinkle. I sigh.

"No. Alright, she's not my girlfriend." I state making it clear. "And she's in no condition to talk to you people. She was beaten up and almost raped. Give her some fucking space. You see, this is why no one ever wants to talk to you guys. You try prying when you really just need to let people have some time."

"Sir, you need to calm down. We're just doing our job." Officer Moore butts in.

"Look, I need to go talk to her. I'll give you his name. Alright? How's that sound?" Both officers nod finally coming to an agreement with me. "I just don't want you guys going in and asking questions getting her upset. I have your card." I flash the business card the officers gave me earlier. "I'll give you a call later."

**Maryse's POV**

My heart skips a beat as John's face appears around the door frame. He smiles softly upon locking eyes with me. Oh, John. I'm so grateful for you being in my life and saving me. "Hey." He comes into the room fully and I take a good look at him. Blood covers his orange dress shirt. His hands are stained with more blood and one sleeve is torn completely off his shirt. The top of his arm is wrapped with thick white gauze. I don't understand. "How you feeling?" He glances at me and then to the doctor seemingly asking us both.

"She'll recover fine. Keep an eye on her and have her take it easy." The doctor instructs John with a pat on the back before leaving us to our privacy. John makes his way closer to me achingly slow. His eyes are softened with a hint of worry.

"How are you feeling?" He takes a seat on the chair next to my bedside. He leans forward resting his hand on my forearm knowing my hands and wrists are off limits.

"I've been better." I try to play it off. John grins slightly in response. "What happened?" I ask with my eyes locked onto his arm.

"Oh this? Pfft. Nothing. Just got shot is all." He plays it off like it's nothing serious.

"What? Shot? How?" I can't believe this. Did Luke shoot him? Because of me?

"Hey, hey. Relax. I'm good." He brushes his thumb against my chin sending cooling waves through my body settling my nerves.

"What happened?" I ask. I want to know how this all came about.

"I saw his car in the drive way. Got suspicious. When you didn't answer to my calls I went around the back of the house and looked in. I saw his legs draped over yours. So I broke the window and came in. He threatened me with a gun so I pulled my own out. He shot at me and hit me in the arm. I shot back and he ran off. I couldn't really see because I was in pain but I think I hit him. I don't know. The cops are looking for him now." I nod as he fills in the blanks for me. "What happened back there? Who was that guy? Do you know him?" He changes the topic from his wound.

I roll my eyes and nod solemnly. "Yeah." I glance up at his blue eyes. They're laced with concern. I sigh before giving him a complete explanation of the situation. "He's my late husband's son. He wants the money his dad gave me."

"Why didn't you give it to him? Maryse, the money isn't worth it. Look at what he did to you. Jesus, he could have killed you." His voice sounds like a worried father.

"I know! I know." I cover my ears with my damaged hands not wanting to hear his reprimands. I'm not a moron. I know exactly what Luke's intentions were.

"You should have given him whatever he wanted." He pulls my hands down from my ears forcing me to listen to his painful words.

"I can't." I divert my eyes from his not being to able to look him in the eyes.

"Why not?" He cocks his head back into my view not letting me get off easy.

"Because..." I take a moment to gather my scrambled thoughts. "I promised Frank. He doesn't want his kids having anything. They're selfish assholes. They didn't even go to his funeral. They only came around when they thought they were going to get something. I promised Frank I'd never give his kids a cent. After everything he's done for me I think keeping my promise is worth it." I believe this. Frank married me so he can do good in his final days. He had faith in me and I'm going to honor his wishes until my last breath. It's the least I can do. He saved me from myself, after all.

"Okay, I get it. That's good, Maryse. You're a loyal woman." He talks to me as if I'm a baby. "Look, the cops were questioning me. They wanted to come and talk to you but I wouldn't let them. They need this guy's name and address. Can you tell me that?" He's intent. I can see it in his eyes. I nod.

"Luke Copper. He lives on the east half of Happy Trailer Park. Number 43." I rat on Luke giving away his home address. I refuse to be a victim to that maniac. I can't wait until he's in jail locked away so he can't harm anyone else.

"Good girl. I'm going to call the officers later and tell them. This guy's going away, Maryse. I'll see to it. He won't hurt you again. I promise." His eyes burn into mine reassuring me of my paranoia. I've half-expected this since Frank passed. Luke threatened he was going to come after his money. I guess the time had finally come. I just feel so guilty dragging John into the middle of my drama. He didn't even know what was going on and because of me he got shot.

"I'm sorry, John. This is all my fault." I look to his bandaged shoulder indicating my sorrow for his injury.

"No, Maryse. It's not your fault. Luke is a lunatic. I'm glad I was there. I don't know what I would have done if he would have... you know." I swallow hard at his words.

"Raped me?" I finish his sentence.

"Or killed you. I don't want anything to happen to you. You know that." His eyes blaze mine. There's something in there. Something I never saw in him before. He's not the same John he was yesterday. I can't pin point it but I can sense it. He's never been so tender with me before. My heart fills with promise and hope. Can this be turning into something more? More than sex? More than an affair? Something long term? My head spins with possible scenarios. John's proven more than once that he'd protect me. I trust him with my life. I think I'm falling for him.

"So, the doctors told me earlier that you can go home in the morning. What do you think about that?" He cuts into my thoughts. It takes a second to register his words. I shake my head deliberately disagreeing with him.

"No. Are you crazy? Luke isn't going to stop. He shot you and tried to kill me. I'm not going home. He'll come back to finish me off." There's no way in hell I'm going to be alone. Not until Luke is locked up. He'll come back to take me out.

"Where are you going to go?" I shrug as hopelessness creeps up on me.

"I don't know. I just don't want to be alone. He's insane. He's unstable. He'll come back to finish the job." He stares back at me deep in thought.

"Then stay with me." My face hardens into contempt and disbelief. What? Stay with him? Where? At his house? With his wife? Is he nuts?

"What? No, I can't. You're married and..."

"So what? That hasn't stopped us from coming this far. Come on. Please. I can protect you. He doesn't know where I live. You'll be safe with me." He runs his thumb across my forearm tenderly. I look up into his eyes already regretting my next question. I loathe thinking about her. Saying her name stirs hate and dread.

"What about Trish?" I focus my eyes on his face. His handsome face, for any signs of regret for inviting me to stay with him. Any sign that he loves his wife. He remains stoic.

"I'll handle it. Just don't do anything to make her suspicious. Play it cool." He insists with me. I nod and open my mouth to reply as a knock comes from the door. John sits up and clears his throat. A blonde haired woman opens the door and peers in. Her worried eyes soften as she notices John sitting next to me.

John practically jumps to his feet as the woman throws herself into his arms. He willingly reciprocates her affection with a supple kiss. My heart drops as I watch their display with nausea.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She runs her hands up and down his arms visibly shaken up by the thought of him being shot. "I was so worried about you. I..."

"Trish, I'm fine." My heart halts like a speeding car slamming into a brick wall. Trish? Are you fucking kidding me? His bitch wife is here? In my hospital room? With John? _My_ John? I narrow my eyes as he glances back at me nervously. "Um... I want you to meet Maryse. My newest lawyer." He gestures toward me and Trish slowly turns to finally take a look at me. She seems confused to see me at first but then smiles freely not knowing that I fuck her man better than she ever did.

"Hi." She nods friendly at me. I raise my brows with a half smile. On the inside, I feel like screaming at her. Punching her in the face. I mean look at her.

All smug thinking she's the shit. You're nothing compared to me. My tits are perkier and bigger. I don't have those horrid crows feet like you. I'm thinner. Younger. More fit. More adventurous. I do things to John you never dreamed of. He's mine, bitch.

"I'd shake your hand but yeah." She points at the wraps on both of my hands with sorrow in her hallow, dead eyes. Yeah, that's just fine. I don't want to shake your hand anyway. John runs his hand over his jawline fidgeting. He places a hand on her boney shoulder.

"I need to talk to you. Come on." He runs his hand down her back stopping midway. He peeks back at me one last time before exiting the room with her. I sigh in frustration the second they leave. What the fuck was that? She doesn't give a damn about him any other time and now all of a sudden she's a loving wife? Bullshit. She threw him out and told him she didn't care where he went. That's why he came to me. Not her. He came to me in his time of need. I was there for him when she wasn't. She's not some perfect wife like she tries to portray herself as. I've been here for him when she wasn't.

I made a fucking porno with him! I watched porn with him because that's what he wanted to do. She never gave him anything he wanted. I did. I did everything he requested of me. He belongs with me. Not her. She doesn't even realize how good a man he is. She's selfish and cold. I can love John the way he deserves to be loved. I'll never take him for granted like her. I'll cherish him for the rest of my life.

**John's POV**

I stop about halfway down the hall from my mistress's room. That was nerve racking. Maryse and Trish in the same room. Talk about busting balls. Sheesh. I thought I was going to die from humiliation. Maryse must think I'm some kind of moron. I'm fucking her but I'm still married. I really am the jackass Trish says I am. I'm a no-good bastard. Cheating on my wife. What the hell is wrong with me? There's no way I'm telling her about the affair now. She'd kill me.

"Who was that?" Her eyes search mine as I open my mouth weary of my words.

"I told you. She's a lawyer at my firm." Guilt flushes my mind at my deceitful words.

"Kinda young, don't you think? She doesn't even look like she's old enough to drink. She..."

"She's old enough. Alright?" I can hear the irritation seeping through my voice.

"John, relax. It's fine. I'm just saying that she looks young to be a lawyer. You act like I'm accusing you of screwing her." My pulse stops at her words. Oh God. Does she know? "Geez, take a chill pill. Are you okay? I got a call saying you were shot." She places her hand on my forearm as she gawks at the gauze on my bullet wound. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Look, I need to ask you a favor." I pull her hand from my forearm and hold it.

"What?" She looks me in the eye waiting for my question.

"Well, the guy that attacked Maryse is still out there. She's afraid to be home alone because she thinks he's gonna come back for her. So, I kinda offered her to..."

"To stay with us?" She finishes my sentence. I let my mouth slowly close just because I can't even continue to fathom my request. I'm really doing this. I'm actually asking my wife's permission for my mistress to come and stay at our home. I nod answering her question.

"It's fine with me. That guy really did a number on her. I don't want to feel guilty if I said no and that guy came back and did something worse." She explains her slightly selfish reason for complying. She's only saying yes so she doesn't get blamed if something were to happen. I don't know if I should be grateful or disappointed. "So, why were you at her house?" I'm drawn from my own dilemma at her question.

"What?" I heard her. I just want more time to think up an excuse.

She sighs. "I asked why were you at her house. The hospital told me the guy broke in and shot you before making his escape."

My brain nearly explodes at her question. She's observant. "Um... because..." I'm stalling. "I went by to pick up a case file. She took it home to do some deeper digging. I just went to get it. I heard her screams inside and went in to see what was going on. I got caught up in the middle of everything." I lie through my teeth. She nods seemingly believing my story.

"Oh... well, we have extra rooms. She can come by whenever she wants." I exhale in relief. That was close. Man, Trish doesn't let anything get by her. Having Maryse at my place is going to be tough. We can't do anything that could send red flags to Trish. She'd catch on and that would be it. She's an amazing interrogator. She' get the truth from us in a heart beat.


	11. Womanly Advice

A/N: So, I was thinking of bringing my Jorish videos back and making a video to coincide with each story I write. What do you guys think of this? I have a few ideas for some new stories I've been tweaking with. I'd make a Youtube video with a song I think fits in with the theme. So, let me know your thoughts. I'd love to see what you guys think.

**Deadly Sins**

**Chapter: Womanly Advice**

**Maryse's POV**

I finish folding my clothes and putting them in the dresser. As I climb into the bathtub my whole body rattles with pain. Luke definitely did his damage. I sink into the hot water as it eases some of the stiffness in my body. I can't believe this. I'm in John's house. His wife is just a room away. We're insane. This is nuts. How could I be in her home? I'm screwing her husband and yet here I am; infiltrating her lair.

This is just beyond imagination. I've never heard of anything like this. Why did I agree to this? I could have surely gone to a hotel or my mom's house. Why did I choose to stay with John? He makes me do irrational things. I don't think straight with him. What is it about him that makes me lose myself and act a fool? If I were Trish... Oh man. If I were her I'd kill us both especially with my staying here. That would drive any woman crazy. Just knowing that her husband's mistress is in her house is enough to send her into a fit of rage befitting for a scorned dark ages King. Oh God. I hope Trish never finds any of this out. I'm not one for violence. I know without a doubt Trish would kick my ass. I've never gotten into a fight my whole life. I'm too smart to sink to that level of primitive behavior. I don't doubt Trish's ability to go back to her roots though.

I run my bar of soap over my skin flinching as it rolls over the bruises along my arms. I look into the mirror in front of me. A mirror in front of the bathtub? Nice! Now I like that kinky idea but I hate what I see. Dark purple bruises line my neck in the shape of fingers reminding me of my brush with death. My face is almost beaten beyond recognition. Both eye sockets are a deep blue and swollen. My nose is so inflamed I'm forced to breathe through my mouth. Both of my cheeks are bloated, bruised, and lacerated. My lips are puffy and my bottom lip is lined with stitches. I sigh. I look like Frankenstein's monster. This isn't me. I'm not supposed to look like this. I look disgusting. Fragile. Ugh, I'm ugly. I'm lucky if this whole mess doesn't leave scars. There goes my flawless skin.

I sulk all the way into the guest's bedroom. I carefully run my comb through my hair. The slightest tugs cause the muscles in my face to pulsate. I grunt in discomfort softly as I finish the now-agonizing task of brushing my hair. There's a knock on the bedroom door and I pull my robe closed as I make my way across the room. I open the door to find John standing on the other side with a bowl in his hand. He greets me with his handsome toothy grin. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

I shrug at his words. "I've been better." I step away from the door and allow John to enter. He hands me the bowl and I look into it. A huge grin forces its way across my lips as the appetizing cookies and cream ice cream with Hershey's syrup and sprinkles seduces my taste buds. "Actually, I've never been better than this." I take a seat on the edge of the bed and place a spoonful of my guilty pleasure on my tongue. My mouth melts, dies, and slips away to Heaven. "Mmm, this is really good." I shove another spoonful into my mouth grateful for John bringing this delicious treat my way.

"I knew you'd like it. I noticed you had some ice cream in your freezer one of the times I was over. So, I figured after what you went through today you could use some." He takes a seat across from me on the office chair and folds his arms across his chest. He's wearing a muscle shirt and basketball shorts. I've never seen him dressed so casual and laid back before. It's actually a refreshing look on him. He's even kind of sexy right now. All of his muscles bulge beneath his thing shirt. It's a great look on him, that's for sure. Suddenly I feel self-conscious of my own looks. My hair is down and dripping wet. I'm wearing zero make-up and I'm sure my face looks like a bruised tomato. John's never seen me like this before.

I can feel myself blush under my welts. "Excuse my looks. I just got out of a bath. I must look like a wreck…"

"I think you look beautiful." His genuine smile outshines my insecurities. I feel introverted once more and dig my spoon into my ice cream using it as an excuse to shy away. "Don't worry Maryse, I'll make sure Luke never hurts you like that again. You have my word." I knew this topic was going to come up. It's the whole reason he came to check on me after all. I trust John with my life. His protection is the one thing I know I can count on. His reassurance eases some of the anxiety I have knowing that my attacker is still on the prowl Hell bent for revenge.

I finish my ice cream and set the bowl aside. "Look, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. Giving me the job, treating me with respect, being there for me, letting me stay here, and all the countless other things you do for me. You really pull through for me each day. You saved my life and for that I…"

"Hey, no need to thank me. I just don't wanna see you get hurt. We'll catch that son-of-a-bitch. I guarantee it. Even if I have to track him down myself, I'll do it. You don't deserve to live your life in fear because of some asshole. I'll do anything for you." He reaches out and holds my hand. He gently kisses the top of it and my heart melts a little at this cute gesture. "As long as I live, you'll be safe. I promise." John is a man of his word. His promise to protect me is real. I feel a weight lift off of my shoulders. I don't have anything to worry about anymore. John is always going to be there for me.

"I know you do, John. I appreciate it." I take a deep breath. I need to be honest with him. "There's something I need to tell you." I fiddle with the bow on my robe.

"Anything."

"After what Luke's done to me, I think I need some time to take a break and focus on my mental health. I've never been attacked before. I was never even spoken to like that before. I've never even been in a fight before. I just think we need to, you know, refrain for a while until I can process everything that's happened." I risk a glance at him. I'm expecting to see a repulsed man before me but instead his eyes remain their genuine aura about them.

His orbs perforate mine as he nods gently. "Yeah, sure, we can do that. Whatever you need to do is fine by me." I'm silent for a moment. I just told him we shouldn't have sex for a while and he agreed. I'm not even sure if he understands my request.

"You do know what I'm talking about, right?"

He chuckles as he shakes his head. "Do I look 12? Of course I know what you're talking about." His eyes dip to my thighs giving me the quiet indication of his knowledge. He can't say anything out loud that may criminalize us. Not with Trish just a few doors away. Silent communication is necessary in this situation. I nod signaling that he was right. "It's cool, Maryse. Whatever you need, I'm game." I'm relieved that John is such a nice guy. We're nothing more than employee-boss. Teacher-student. Mistress-husband. Sexual lovers. At least at this point anyway. I'd love to be more to him. To mean more to him. I know this is possible by the way he treats me. He wouldn't act this way toward me if he wasn't feeling the same way I am about him. For once, the future with him looks promising.

* * *

I step out of my bedroom and bump into John. His cologne immediately infiltrates my nose making me addicted. "Hey, Maryse. How'd you sleep?"

John takes a few steps heading down to the living room. "Good, good." I follow him down the stairs and he stops in front of the door.

"Where are you going?" He asks me as he straightens his tie.

"To work…"

"Oh no, you're not. You heard the doctor's orders. No working until you get better." I furrow my brows in protest.

"But…"

"No buts. Wait a few days." He winks at me. "I'll still pay you, don't worry." I roll my eyes. I don't care about getting paid. I care about getting outside and doing something.

"What am I supposed to do all day?" I've never spent an entire day inside. I'm always out and about. It's in my nature. I can't possibly sit around here all day doing nothing.

"I don't know. Figure it out."

"I can't stay around here all day. I need to go out and do something. I'm not the lazy kind of person."

"No, Maryse. I'm not gonna have you go to the office where Luke can easily find you. You'll have to suck it up and deal with it. Your safety is more important than your entertainment." His voice is stern and unwavering. He sounds like a school administrative bossing people around with his stupid suit. I open my mouth to continue to try and win this disagreement.

"You can come with me." Trish's voice floats down the stairs. John and I both turn to face her. "I was going to go out and run a few errands, and go shopping. You should come along." I'm speechless. Is she really offering to spend the day with me? How could I do that? Hang out with John's wife? I'm in the middle of an affair with him and she wants to hang out? That's asking for trouble.

"Thanks, Trish. She'd love to." John answers for me. I give him a glare as Trish nods.

"Alright, cool. Give me a few minutes and I'll be down." She disappears down the hallway and I look to John with doubt written all over my face.

"Are you crazy? I can't go with her. What if…"

"What if, what? What are you worried about?" John's tone is relaxed and mild. How can he be so chill? I'm freaking out on the inside. "Look, it'll be fine. She's not all bad. As long as you're not me she can be the sweetest woman you'll ever talk to. Trust me; you have nothing to worry about. She'll be good to you. If she's not nice then let me know. I'll handle it." He places a hand on my shoulder to soothe me.

"Are you sure about this?" I quietly whisper as my eyes focus on his hand on my shoulder.

"Positive. Look, you're staying here with us, right? You're gonna see Trish around. So, hang out with her. Get to know her. It won't be as awkward that way. I'm not telling you to be best friends or anything like that. Just hang with her today. She needs another woman in her life. She doesn't get along with her sister anymore and every woman needs a female friend. Just test the waters. Nothing bad will happen. Trust me." His hand slides down my arm and he rubs my forearm in a soothing manner.

I sigh with a nod still unsure of this decision. "Okay, fine… Fine. I'll do it. I just hope she isn't mean or anything."

"She's not like that. Not to you at least. Everything will be fine." John gives me a quick kiss on the lips before Trish reemerges. "Everything is gonna be okay." He reassures as he heads out for work practically throwing me to the lions. I look up to the ceiling and shrug.

"Wish me luck, Dad."

* * *

I climb into Trish's car and nervously put my seat belt on. Trish glances over at me with a smirk. "Lighten up, girl. I don't bite." She shifts her car into gear and takes off. Both John and Trish have tried to reassure me that this is the right choice. Sure, I guess getting to know Trish a little better will be fun but I can't stop this feeling of impending doom. "Why are you so nervous around me?" Her blunt question catches me off guard.

"What?" I gawk back at her shocked that she would ask this question.

"I don't know. You just always seem so fidgety and anxious when I'm around. Just take a chill pill. I'm cool. I promise." She winks friendly at me.

I nod with a forced grin. "I sure hope so."

"So, how do you know my husband?" She glances my way as she maneuvers the car around traffic.

"Um… work." I keep my eyes on the road and the passing buildings. I can't bring myself to make eye contact with her. It's too awkward and I feel like I'm lying to her every second I'm around her.

"Work, right... Pardon me if I'm out of line but… I'm just gonna say it. Aren't you a little young to be a lawyer?" I can feel her eyes on me. I internally sigh. Being quite isn't an option here. She's making conversation and I have no choice but to answer. What's the worst that can happen? I throw all caution to the wind and decide to just go for it. I'm here now and I might as well take advantage of this situation.

"Maybe… I don't really like to brag." I glance at Trish and her mouth is cracked into a smirk.

"Oh, come on, girl. Screw being humble. Be arrogant. Life's too short to hold anything back. Spill it out." We pull up in front of a grocery store and I climb out following Trish.

"Okay, fine. Yes, I'm young for a lawyer. I graduated high school as the valedictorian. I was head of my class and younger than the rest of my peers. I graduated a year early and went on to law school. I took a few summer courses to speed up the process but I graduated in three and half years with a Master's Degree. I applied for an internship with Cena's firm and was picked right on the spot. I won one case and he hired me full time. I just turned 21. So, yes, you can say I'm a little young to be a lawyer." Trish's eyes lock on mine for a few seconds in shock.

She whistles. "Well look at you. Girl, you got it going on. What are you? A genius?"

I feel myself blush at her compliment. I shrug. "My IQ is 150. So yeah, I'm a genius." I exhale proudly. I was never one to brag about my accomplishments but hell, boasting feels good. I've achieved a lot for my age and it feels amazing to be able to tell people about it.

"And here I was thinking you're just a pretty face. You're a triple threat. Young, smart, and gorgeous. You're awesome." She gives me a warm grin as she places a gallon of milk in the shopping cart.

"Thanks." Being complimented from her feels good. My ego soars. Here I was thinking she's some kind of evil spiteful woman. It turns out she's not half bad. I think we could actually be really good friends if I wasn't, well, messing around with her husband.

Trish grabs a few more items and she chats me up the whole time. She really makes me feel comfortable and welcomed. John was right. Trish needs a female friend. She seems to really like me. We get to the checkout line and Trish goes to slide her credit card to pay. I place my hand on top of hers and swipe my credit card instead. "What are you…" She begins to question me.

"You guys are letting me stay at your place. It's the least I can do. Trust me, I got it." I approve the charge and Trish places her card back into her purse.

"Alright. Thanks." I nod. Trish pays a few bills and then she heads to the mall to shop. I love to shop. We wonder around the mall until we spot a sale banner across Victoria's Secret. I glance at Trish and she is already giving me the same exact look.

"Let's do this." We practically raid the sexy shop. Everything is half off, no one could blame us. This is an amazing deal. Trish holds up a nice red lacey bra and panty set. "You would look amazing in this." I feel myself blush at the thought of it. Is she seriously suggesting lingerie for me? She is soooo cool. For once I feel like a normal 21 year old woman. It's refreshing.

"You think so?" I take it from her and hold them up against me as I check myself out in the mirror.

"Your boyfriend would love to see you in that." Boyfriend? I peep at her and she shrugs.

"What? You don't have a special guy?" Her brows arch in curiosity. Yes, I have a special guy only his identity would destroy you. I shrug.

"I guess so but I don't know." I put the lingerie back where Trish found it suddenly not in the mood to buy it.

"What don't you know? Girl, you need to put that man in his place. Let him know what's up. You need to make him realize you're a great catch and that if he doesn't step up then you're gone." Trish shifts through the display of thongs as she speaks. I join her with another shrug.

"It's complicated." I explain. I scoff silently. Complicated isn't the word. This shit is a 3D life size jig saw puzzle with tons of pieces missing. There's no way to even get started let alone finish it without losing something.

"How so?" She grabs a few thongs of different colors and places them in her basket.

I grab a purple lacey thong and add it to my own basket. "If only you knew."

"What is it? Is he afraid of commitment?" Trish presses me for juicy information.

I shrug again. This whole conversation is a little more than I can handle. I can't possibly talk to Trish about her own husband. I find it creepy. "I don't know."

She nods coyly like she's caught on to something. "I see." She licks her lower lip as if the idea of drama tastes good to her. "He's married; isn't he?" I hold my breath. Does she know something that I don't? Has she figured out the truth? I'm mute as I wait for her to continue. I don't know what to say. "It's cool if he is. It wouldn't be the first time someone dabbled with a married man and it sure as hell won't be the last." Yeah, she hit that nail on the head. "It's nothing to be ashamed of as long as he's not happily married. Don't get me wrong, cheating is bad, obviously. I wouldn't recommend it nor get involved. That's more drama than I want in my life. But, the heart wants what the heart wants, right? Just do what you feel is right. It's alright to follow your heart but make sure you're listening to your head." She knocks on her own noggin' for good measure. "It's why we're not those guys." She points to a shirt with pictures of cute monkeys on the front of it. She makes a valid point. Our brains separate us from the apes. I'm intellectually gifted. It'd be wise to use my smarts in this fragile situation. "You alright?" She asks me bringing me out my inner most thoughts.

I nod still in a daze. "Yeah, yeah." Her advice resonates with me still. Do what I feel is right. Follow my heart but use my head.

She smiles broadly. "Good. So, tell me about this guy. What's he like?" Trish strolls away from me and begins to examine some blouses. I join her. "Well? Do tell." She pressures me once more. There's no slithering out of this one.

I sigh. "Well, he's a great guy to start off with. He's really caring and I can tell that he likes me. He's funny, cute, fit and successful. He's just really amazing actually." Talking about John aloud has brought forth some deep rooted feelings. He really is perfect for me. His marriage to Trish brings a damper to my mood. He'll never really be mine as long as he's married to her. Maybe I should take her advice and put it to action. "I think he's afraid of taking this any further though due to his situation."

She nods. "Right, the marriage thing. Well, have you asked him about leaving his wife?"

I nearly choke on my own tongue. "What!? No, of course not. I don't know if he even would…"

Trish turns to face me. "Why not? You said he likes you. If he's miserable in his marriage then I don't see why he wouldn't want to be with you. You should talk to him. Figure out where you stand in his life. If he isn't invested with you then there's no point lying to yourself." Damn, Trish is right. Surprisingly, she gives the best advice I've ever heard from anyone. "As a married woman myself, I know what it takes to get your guy to go that extra mile. John wasn't really into that whole marriage thing either but I let him know what's up. I told him I wanted marriage and I would get it with or without him. Men are jackasses." She smirks at her own words. Sure, _some_ guys are jackasses but I don't think I'd categorize them all that way. "Even the nice guys are assholes sometimes. It's up to the woman to put him in his place. A man will only treat you the way you let him. If he let him disrespect you he'll continue doing so. If you demand respect he'll give it to you. It's all how you present yourself."

I let her words sink in. She's right. If I want John to treat me like more than just a booty call I need to let him know I want more. I need to tell him exactly how I feel. If he's not willing to give me what I want, what I need, then I no longer have any use for him. I don't want to be second best to him anymore. I want to be his number one.

"I'll be honest with you, Maryse. Relationships are hard work. They really are and you need to make sure that you're fighting for something worth it. For a man who's worth the effort. If this guy isn't worth your time kick him to the curb now. Don't string it along and waste your love on him." She crosses her arms then glances at me before looking to the floor. "I'm telling you this stuff because you're young. You have all the time in the world. I'm nearing 30. I'm settled down and our bed is made. If you really like this guy then it's up to you to make sure you guys have a future together and that that future is bright. It's your duty to make sure you both get what you want from the other. Communication is key. Tell him any and everything on your mind." She slowly nods. "I should have known this a long time ago. Don't take my advice for granted. Be open and honest with him about your feelings. It's the only sure-fire way to happiness. No lies, no secrets, no holding back. Throw it all out there and, if, in the end, things don't work out just know it wasn't your fault. You gave it your all. That's all we, as women, can really do, right?"

I'm silent for a moment letting her wise words reverberate with me. Everything she's said today is the realest advice I've ever gotten. It's a little suspicious how Trish failed to tell me anything about her and John's loveless marriage, though. Of course John has already told me everything I need to know. But as the old saying goes there is always two sides to a story. It's funny how Trish won't tell me her side of it. I was thinking maybe John was being too harsh on Trish or giving her the full force of the guilt. Now I'm starting to see that maybe John is right. Maybe Trish really is the scornful and unforgiving wife he says she is. If she has nothing to hide then she should give the whole story. The only time someone refuses to tell-all is when they have something to hide.

As long as I keep the doors of communication open with John we can avoid any unnecessary hurt feelings and misunderstandings. Trish said so herself. Communication was their greatest downfall. If I want to make things work with John I need to be honest with him. Let him know exactly how I feel. I can avoid all the mistakes Trish made along the way. Skipping those blunders will give me the one definite way into John's life and future. As long as I steer clear of making the same mistakes Trish did then I have nothing to worry about. John will be all mine in no time.

* * *

Trish pulls out of her parking space and joins the cluster of cars on the freeway. She turns the radio on and the familiar intro of Relient K's Who I Am Hates Who I've Been floats out of her speakers. She presses a button on the dashboard and the convertible top lowers. The wind gushes through my hair and for the first time in my life I feel free. I feel like a young lady having the time of her life. No work, no bills, nothing to drag me down. I'm just like everyone else. Trish peers across the car at me with a huge grin and I respond in the exact same manner.

"_I watched the proverbial sunrise"_

I glance in the rearview mirror having the time of my life. Music blasting and feeling care free. This is how I should have been living all this time. No holding back.

"_Coming up over the Pacific and"_

A beaten down red pick-up truck speeds past a few cars behind us. The car approaches us fast and I'm instantly thrown into a world of shock as the wild beard shapes my doubts into facts.

"_You might think I'm losing my mind,"_

That's Luke! He's following us! Trish glances over at me and I struggle to spit the words out. She looks through her own rearview mirror and nods in a knowing gesture.

"_But I will shy away from the specifics…"_

"That's him, isn't it?" She shouts over the music. I nod frantically as the pick-up quickly approaches us.

"_Cause I don't want you to know where I am"_

"Hold on!" She warns as steers roughly to the right sending me almost sailing across the car into her lap. Thank God for seat belts.

"_Cause then you'll see my heart"_

I turn my head around and look at the cars falling behind us. Trish is picking up speed but so is Luke. He's gaining on us.

"_In the saddest state it's ever been"_

My head jerks forward as his bumper slams into ours. I yelp out in shock and fear. He's out of his damn mind. He's trying to ram us off the road in the middle of a highway! He's going to get us killed!

"_This is no place to try and live my life."_

The car veers to the right. Trish regains control over the wheel and I watch her peek my way before visibly exhaling. The car roars loudly as she floors the pedal and takes off at 90 miles an hour down the freeway.

"_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it."_

Trish weaves expertly in and out of traffic. I grip the sides of my seat as my face almost stretches from the force of the wind against my flesh.

"_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it."_

Car horns blare behind us as Trish cuts them off. Please, don't crash. Please, don't crash. Please, don't crash. The words become a repetitive mantra in my mind.

"_Stop right there. Well I never should have said"_

I stare at the mirror following Luke's struggling movements to keep up with us.

"_It's the very moment I wish that I could take back"_

Trish laughs out loudly like she's enjoying the thrill of this chase. This is not funny. Our lives are at risk.

_"I'm sorry for the person I became."_

She takes her hand off the steering wheel and tosses her cell phone into my lap quickly taking control over the wheel once more.

"_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change."_

"Text John! He'll know what to do!" She shouts over the blaring music.

"_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again."_

My fingers frantically hit all the buttons without even second guessing what to write.

"_Cause who I am hates who I've been."_

~Luke's chasing us. Meet us at the house.~ I hit send hoping he gets the text message in time to save us.

"_Who I am hates who I've been."_

Trish cuts across three lanes of speeding cars taking the off ramp to town. I watch in glee as Luke's crap car slams on its breaks as he misses the turn off.

"_I talk to absolutely no one."_

She pulls off of the road taking a second to breathe and relax.

"_Couldn't keep to myself enough"_

I look around our surroundings and sigh heavily.

"_And the things bottled inside have finally begun"_

"You good?" She asks me. Besides the fact I almost had a heart attack, no, I'm fine. I nod in response not being able to speak.

"_To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up."_

I turn my head around once more looking out for Luke.

"_I heard the reverberating footsteps"_

The red truck appears around the corner.

"_Syncing up the beating of my heart,"_

Trish grips her wheel tightly. Here we go again.

"_And I was positive that unless I got myself together,"_

Her tires squeal as she rockets out of our parking place.

"_I would watch me fall apart."_

She zips past the red light barely avoiding a deathly collision.

"_And I can't let that happen again"_

Her car bounces as we fly over speed bumps sending me sailing off my seat barely being held in place by my seat belt.

"_Cause then you'll see my heart"_

I don't know who's worse; Trish or Luke. They're both seemingly gunning for my life right now.

"_In the saddest state it's ever been."_

Luke's pick-up flies over the same speed bumps losing control on his landing.

"_This is no place to try and live my life."_

Trish falls into yet another loud fit of laughter as Luke's truck slams into a water tank.

"_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it."_

Water gushes out flooding the inside of his truck.

"_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it."_

No time to celebrate as Luke recovers quickly.

"_Stop right there. Well I never should have said"_

The tires spin out sending remnants of dirty water all over the street.

"_That's it the very moment I with that I could take back."_

Trish once more slams on the gas speeding us out of harm's way.

"_I'm sorry for the person I became."_

Luke is hot on our tail as Trish maneuvers the car like a Nascar driver through cars and obstacles.

"_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change."_

The music continues to fill the air around us as we face death at almost every second.

"_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again"_

This was definitely not my idea of having a good time. Trish loves this action maybe a little too much.

"_Cause who I am hates who I've been."_

A flock of elementary grade students fill the street in front of us.

"_Who I am hates I've been."_

I cringe at the thought of plowing through the poor unforeseen kids.

"_Who I am hates who I've been"_

I hold my breath waiting for the terrible scene to unravel.

"_And who I am will take the second chance you gave me."_

This is going to be a travesty.

"_Who I am hates who I've been"_

Trish swerves brilliantly missing the children.

"_Cause who I've been only ever made me…"__  
_

An 18-wheel tractor trailer comes into sight as we zip down a one-way street in the wrong direction.

"_So sorry for the person I became."_

I close my eyes tightly preparing for impact.

"_So sorry that it took so long for me to change."_

Trish narrowly misses the truck as she veers off to the left into a field of grass.

"_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again"_

We both gawk through the mirrors to watch Luke's truck slam into the tractor trailer head on stopping this chase dead in it's track.

"_Cause who I am hates who I've been."_

Luke bangs on his steering wheel seemingly frustrated he crashed his ride.

"_Who I am hates who I've been."_

We speed up the hill and disappear out of Luke's sights. The music plays out as the song gets close to its end. Trish pulls into her drive way just as the song fades out. She turns her car off and laughs out loudly once. "Whoo-hoo! That was exciting!" She jumps out of the car and I stay put almost traumatized at the ordeal. "That was the biggest thrill of my life!" Trish twirls in a circle in the drive-way basking in the adrenaline shooting through her veins. She faces me and her smile stretches ear to ear. "You cool?"

I swallow hard struggling to catch my own breath. I don't know how she can be happy after what just went down. We could have died like a billion times today. Trish seems to love the rush. I finally climb out of the car with wobbly legs. Trish throws her arm around me helping me stay upright. I wasn't even driving and I'm exhausted. That's enough excitement to last my entire life. We get inside the house and I exhale deeply being grateful to be safe. Trish attempts to close the door behind us but an unseen force throws the door open sending both of us soaring onto the carpet.

Luke hovers over both of us with an intent look in his crazed eyes. How did he get here? We saw him crash into that truck. He aims his gun at both of us and the thrill of the chase is over. "Get up!" He waves the gun toward me instructing me to get off the floor. I struggle to obey his command. I can't even stand. All of this commotion has my nerves shot. "I said get the fuck up!"

"I can't!" I shriek back over his growls. He grabs me around the elbow and yanks me to my very-unsteady feet. Trish jumps up from the floor and Luke immediately turns the gun on her.

"You stay the fuck back!" He threatens Trish.

"If you take her you have to take me too." Trish demands. Oh-no. What is she doing?

"Fine by me." Luke grabs her roughly by the hair taking her as his second hostage.

I glance at Trish as she winces from the pain Luke is inflicting by pulling on her hair. "What are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed." I lecture her.

"I'm not leaving you to defend yourself on your own." Oh, Jesus. Does she really think she's going to be able to fight off Luke? She can out-drive him sure but there is no way she is going to over-power him or even attempt to get away. I know what he's capable of. This is no joking matter. Time for fun and games is over.

"Shut the fuck up!" Luke booms over our hushed conversation. He shoves us both forward and I can feel the cold steel of the gun against the back of my head. "Walk and don't say a word or I'll blow your fucking brains out!" This is it. Luke came out on top. He's not only got me but now he has Trish. He has two hostages and by the end of the day I know I won't be nothing else but an empty sack of skin.

The front door bangs open once more as John barges in. He spots our predicament and slides to a stop. He pulls out his own gun and aims it at Luke. "Drop the gun." John instructs the deranged man. Luke laughs like he's been told a hilarious joke. "What do you want from us!?" John asks almost as a wail of despair. I've never seen him so shaken up before.

"I want this bitch dead!" Luke shoves the gun against my head knocking me to the floor once more. I lie face down in pain. All of this turmoil has all my injuries acting up again. I can't do anything but lie here and hope John can pull off a miracle. The car chase shattered my equilibrium and now the aggravated injuries are sending wave after wave of excruciating pain that I can't deal with.

"You can't have her dead. Now back the hell off." My boss's voice comes off low and stern. I think he's had just about enough of Luke's shit as have I.

"Fine. I'll just take her instead." I struggle to look up but catch a glimpse of Luke putting a headlock on Trish successfully trading us off. Shit. This is all my fault. Luke is going to kill Trish and it's all on me.

"John! Stop him!" Trish cries out for help. The sound in her voice is unnerving. I've never heard a sound like it before. That's the cry of fear, helplessness, and impending death.

"Listen to me, Luke. No one needs to get hurt. Okay? Just put the gun down and we'll talk about this. It doesn't need to end like this. You want money? Here." John holds out his wallet. "Take it. I don't care. Take my credit cards. Buy anything you want. Just, please, stop this." Luke looks over John and his offer of his wallet. He slaps the wallet out of John's hand declining the proposition.

"I don't want your shitty wallet!" Luke tosses Trish to the floor and she flops down next to me hitting her face on the floor. She gingerly lifts her head and a small speck of blood is imminent from her nose. Luke towers over us and from the corner of my eye I can spot the gun. His gun… aimed at us. John stands a few feet from us watching with a helpless dreary gaze. "Choose."

John stands his ground. "No…"

"I said choose!" Luke bellows from the pit of his gut. "Who lives and who dies is all on you, _Johnny_ _Boy_."

John shakes his head in disbelief. "I can't…"

"Then I'll choose for you." He shoves the gun into the back of my head.

* * *

A/N: This was my first time incorporating song lyrics in with a chapter. I suggest looking this song up and giving it a quick listen. I think it fits the car chase perfectly. I hope it wasn't a bad idea to do this. Anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you think about the lyrics. Thanks for reading. :)


	12. The Choice

**Deadly Sins**

**Chapter 12: The Choice**

**John's POV**

Luke cocks the gun and forces it so hard against Maryse's head that her face is shoved into the carpet. The sight lights a fire under me. "Don't!" My lips twitch with anger.

Luke slowly lowers his gun and glowers up at me. "Okay." He takes a step back from Maryse seemingly handing her off to me. I grab her by the wrist without taking my eyes off him. I pull Maryse to her feet and step in front of her blocking Luke from getting to her again. "You've made your choice." He aims the gun at the back of Trish's head. "You can't have them both… not anymore." A flash of a grisly scene shoots through my head.

A bullet blasts through my wife's head showering the living room with her brains. Blow back blood covers Luke's face. He runs his finger over his cheek collecting some blood on the tip of his finger. He slides his digit across his tongue with a moan of enjoyment at the taste of Trish's blood. He relishes in the taste before laughing out loudly at my dismay. I gawk down in shock at the tennis ball sized hole in the back of my wife's head. Blood pours out all over my white carpet staining it for life. My heart breaks as I sink to my knees in despair. "TRISH!" Her body lies motionless in front of me, her blonde hair discolored with her own blood and brain matter. "No..." I weep uncontrollably as the realization sets in.

The click of the gun draws me from my imagination. Luke grins eerily up at me as his finger itches on the trigger. The fire under me burns and explodes into rage. I've had it! I'm tired of this power play from Luke. He doesn't scare me with his pussy little gun. I refuse to let another man come into MY home and try and kill my wife. Fuck that!

I let out a war cry as I whip my own gun at his face. It connects hard right between his eyes catching him off guard. I capitalize on the moment pouncing on him and taking him to the floor with me. I pin him underneath me and wail away on his face.

I've had enough of his shit. Beating Maryse up was one thing but I won't let him get away with it again. I will not let him come to my home and threaten either of them. I'm not going to choose between Trish and Maryse. Neither of their lives is worth more than the other's. I'm not going to make a decision like that. I'm not God. I'm not going to pick who lives and dies. The only person who needs to die is Luke. I reject the option of letting him hurt the women I care about.

I continue to bash his face in the same way he did to Maryse. I grab hold of his neck and squeeze without relent. He tried to choke Maryse out. It's only fair he gets the same treatment. This waste of sperm needs to get a taste of his own medicine. He knocked in Maryse's face and I'm going to do the same to him. I clock him in the face a few more times as stiff as I can.

"John, stop!" Trish's voice rings through my ears but I choose to ignore her. I've never felt this way in my life. Inflicting pain upon Luke is soothing to my soul. A couple of hands grab me around my arms and shoulders pulling me from Luke. They yank me to my feet and I stomp him in the face for good measure before forcefully bringing my temper under control.

I glance around the room to find Trish and Maryse huddled in a corner staring back at me wide eyed visibly shocked at my lash out. The bottom of my right foot throbs from the feeling of his face underneath it. That's a feeling I'll never forget. Two police officers aid Luke as another man places his hand on my chest holding me back from the asshole.

"What the hell is going on here?" I take a good look at the cop. It's Officer Hinkle; the same man who responded when Maryse was attacked. I glance at Luke as the cops try to lift him from the floor. He's conscious but I can tell he's a little out of it. Officer Moore is one of the cops with Luke. I take a deep breath as I try to assess the situation.

There's no point in lying. These guys obviously know who Luke is and what happened the last time we were together. "He tried to shoot them." I point at Trish and Maryse. They nod at Hinkle to approve of my story as he stares at them. Hinkle shakes his head in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me. Not this shit again." He turns to watch as Luke comes around and shakes off the cobwebs. Moore and the other cop slap cuffs on Luke's wrists and start to drag him towards the door. Maryse and Trish scoot toward me as Luke comes close to where they were. He pauses in front of us and takes a nice long look Maryse. The injuries he gave her are still prominent. Now his face matches hers. His eyes are both beginning to bruise and his face is in just as bad shape as Maryse's was when I found her. His eyes search Maryse's face examining his own damage.

"It's like looking in the mirror, isn't it? You piece of shit. You disgust me." I spit in his face as he's dragged out of the house. I've never felt this level of ill feelings toward another human being before. I was never the type to hate someone but Luke broke that pattern. I loathe him.

Officer Hinkle sighs. "I'd normally take your statements now but that guy is in pretty bad shape. That means a trip the hospital. Thanks a lot." He glares at me blaming me for the extra step they're now required to take. I shrug.

"He asked for it." I state bluntly. I wasn't about to apologize for anything I did. Luke brought this all upon himself.

"I'm sure he did. Look, you three need to keep it in check. I'll be in touch." He shakes his head once more before leaving. I sigh trying to clear my head. The sight of Luke's bloody face resounds in my mind's eye. I really did a number on him.

I look to both Trish and Maryse worried about their well-being. "You girls alright?" They both nod silently. They stare back at me like deer in headlights. I instantly begin to regret my actions. Sure, Luke deserved what he got but I wouldn't do it again. Not if it means scaring them like this. Shit… "Look, about what I did…"

Trish steps forward. "Don't. I understand why you did it." She gives me one last glance before disappearing into the kitchen ironically going exactly against the words she just said.

"Maryse, are you okay?" I rub the back of my neck ashamed of letting Maryse see me in such a light. All I want is to impress her and now I've acted like a fucking rabid animal. I wouldn't be surprised if she lost respect for me after the show I put on.

She nods slowly. "Yeah." This poor woman is only 21 and I can't even begin to fathom what all of this chaos is doing to her psyche. She's been through so much in such a short time I hope she doesn't get traumatized in the long run. I take a step toward her but she holds her hand up halting me in my spot.

"John, don't. Give me some space." She stunts off the same way Trish did moments earlier. Geez, now what? What did I do?

* * *

I sit at the kitchen table quietly nibbling on my dinner. I glance across the table at my wife. She sits in silence eating her homemade meatloaf. To my right Maryse sits soundlessly fiddling with her meal. Dinner is eerily exceptionally noiseless tonight. I know it's because of what happened earlier with Luke. The stillness becomes too much to handle. I set my fork down and exhale loudly. "Look, I know what you're both thinking. I'm some kind of monster, right?" Neither of them respond to my outburst. "Say something. Anything." I plead with them. I can't bare this lack of acknowledgement from them. "Trish?" I look to my wife hoping she'd speak up. Nothing. "Seriously? You always have something to say and now you wanna be quiet? You don't have any new insults to toss at me? Huh?" She presses her lips into a hard line completely disregarding my words. "Maryse?" I look to my mistress hoping for some kind of response from her. Maryse knows me. She knows I did this for her. For Trish. To protect them. "You know why I did what I did, right?" I try to reason with her. She's smart, she'll get it.

She brushes a strand of hair out of her face as she finally makes eye contact with me. She opens her mouth to respond but Trish cuts her off.

"What the hell is going on? Why did that man come after you like that?" She gawks at Maryse blaming her for what happened. "What did you do to him? What kind of illegal shit are you in to?"

"Hey, don't blame her." I butt in defending Maryse. "This isn't her fault. She's as shaken up as you are. Place the blame where it's due. Luke is the culprit; point your finger at him." I snap at my disgruntled wife.

Trish cocks her head at my words. "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Her hands clench into fists at the other side of the table.

"I don't think I stuttered. Maryse didn't…"

"John, I got this." Maryse announces cutting our argument short. I don't know what's gotten into Trish lately. I hate to admit it but she's been nothing short of a bitch these past few months. I'm getting real tired of her shit. "Trish, allow me to explain." Maryse asks _her_ for permission to continue speaking. You've got to be fucking with me. This isn't kindergarten. We don't need to raise our hands and shit for consent to talk. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this whole mess…"

"You're damn right; you should be." Trish rudely pronounces. I clasp my jaw fighting the urge to tell her off. "You could have gotten me killed."

"Because your driving didn't already do that enough?" Maryse quips back. Trish stares back in shock at Maryse finally defending herself.

Trish smirks in a knowing gesture. I look from both of them cautiously. I don't want a cat fight to break out here now. That would just be bad for everyone involved. "Oh, I'm sorry, Your Highness. Excuse me for trying to help _you _get away from a maniac." Trish sarcastically declares.

"I'm sorry..." Maryse sighs. "See, I was married for a few months about a year ago. The man was Frank and he was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. He had 3 months to live and wanted to make sure that his wealth went somewhere it would be used for good. The man that came after us today is his resentful son. He wants his father's money. I promised Frank on his death bed that I would keep his fortune safe and sound. Luke and his siblings never appreciated anything their dad did for them and they don't deserve his money. They weren't even there for him when he needed someone… I was. I was the one who was there when he took his last breath…" Maryse covers her face and inhales deeply. Trish seems to soften at the sight of Marye's despair. "I'm sorry." Maryse excuses herself from the table and runs off to the shelter of her bedroom.

Trish stares back at me in shock with her jaw wide open. "Are you fucking happy?" I ask her in a fit of rage. Because of her careless words and accusations Maryse is upset.

Trish shakes her head in denial. "I didn't know..."

"You never fucking do! You just open your mouth and spew out shit without even thinking." I glare at my wife in disbelief. "Why are you so hateful?" I ask rhetorically as I leave the table in search for my mistress. I knock on the bedroom hosting Maryse and she opens the door peering up at me through her beautiful hazel orbs. It's evident she's been crying. "Mind if I come in?" She steps aside and I enter. "How are you feeling?"

She takes a seat on the edge of the bed and shrugs. "I'm alive so I guess that means something." She's really taking this whole thing pretty hard. I don't blame her. She's been at the center of a mad man's attempts of murder and now she's at the center of my wife's hate. I know how that feels because I'm always there.

"Look, don't worry about Trish. She gets like that sometimes. She doesn't mean to come at you like that. I'm the one she's angry with, not you. She lacks a filter is all. I apologize on her behalf." I explain. "What happened today? How did he get here?" I change the topic from Trish to the real issue at hand. I'll deal with Trish later. Right now I want to get the whole picture.

"Trish and I were heading back here when I saw his truck following us. Trish nearly killed us with her reckless driving but we got here in one piece. I guess that's saying something. Trish told me to text you in the car because you'd know what to do. He burst in here. He wanted to take me away but surprisingly… Trish stepped in. She defended me." Maryse peers up at me with sincerity. Trish actually protected Maryse? To think she truly put another person before herself is almost unheard of. Why the hell did she yell at Maryse like that then?

"Really?" I ask out of shock. I never thought Trish would do such a thing especially for a woman she barely knows. "Then what happened?"

"And then he tried to attack us and tried to have you make that horrible decision…" She breaks down into tears. I quickly go to her aid and pull her into a tight hug.

"It's alright. That's all over now." My shoulder grows cold from the dampness of her tears. This is the first time I've seen Maryse like this. She's always cool and collected. I've never witnessed her just break down and cry like this. "Shhh… It's alright. He's not going to hurt you anymore. I saw to that." She sniffles against me.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that from you earlier?" She pulls out of our embrace and guises into my eyes, my soul. I knew this was going to come up.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. That wasn't me back there. I don't know who that was or what came over me. He wanted to kill you and then he tried to make me choose and I just snapped. I'm sorry. What I did…"

"What you did saved all our lives." She explains my own actions to me. "Thank-you." I've felt shitty all evening because of what I did but Maryse makes me feel comforted. Like I did the right thing; for once. It touches my heart. It's genuine. It's caring. It makes me feel secure with our relationship. I'm there for her and she's there for me.

I place my palm against her cheek gently and rub my thumb against her smooth skin. "Thanks for that. I'm gonna let you have your rest. If you need me, you know where to find me. Good night." I nuzzle my nose against hers and linger in her touch needing this simple physical contact. I give her a soft peck on the lips. "Have a good night." I kiss the tip of her cute nose before leaving to my own bedroom.

I sit on the edge of my bed just as Trish walks in. She glares at me from across the room and I stand up refusing to let her get the best of me again. "What the fuck was that down there? Huh? Attacking Maryse like that... What the hell is your problem? You feel like a big shot now? Do you like making people cry? You feel good about yourself don't you?" I can feel the veins in my neck throb from the anger protruding through my blood stream.

"I know, I know. I was wrong. She wasn't the one who caused this. The person to blame is sitting in a jail cell right now. I never should have gone at her like that. I realize my mistake so just lay off me, alright?" I scoff partially in skepticism and astonishment. Trish admitting she was wrong… holy shit. This is going to go down in history as a first. "Isn't that lawyer's ball coming up soon?" She changes the subject. I glance at the calendar on the far right of the wall. August 15th. Shit, she was right. The Annual Night of Prosecutor's is a mere days away. How could I forget about something like that? I haven't missed it once since becoming a lawyer.

"It's on Friday, why?" I ask suspiciously.

"I think you should take Maryse." She blurts out. I furrow my brows in surprise once more. "She's been through a lot these past few days and I think she deserves a nice night out." She crosses her arms almost as if she's shy. It's unbelievable. Trish is bashful to simply be nice to someone else. That's pathetic.

I think about it for a minute. I don't really want to take Trish with me this year but I don't want to miss it either. Maryse is a perfect candidate seeing what we're becoming and the unfortunate circumstances surrounding this past week. I nod. "Alright, yeah." I agree to her suggestion. It'll be nice getting away from here for a little while and having some alone time with Maryse.

"Can I ask you something?" She questions biting her lower lip in angst. "Who would you have chosen?"

I gawk at my wife in shock. Did she really just ask that? I'm hushed. I don't know how to answer that. Who would I have chosen? I _can't_ answer that. It's not my place to decide who lives and who dies. This is her selfish nature shining through again and just when I thought she was going to change. "I wouldn't choose. You both deserve to live." I leave that conversation at that. I'm not going to stand around and have such a ridiculous conversation with Trish. I can't believe she could be so cold, insecure and self-centered.


	13. Annual Ball

**Deadly Sins**

**Chapter 13: Annual Ball**

**Trish's POV**

I grunt out in pain as the pulsating rhythm in my chest acts up again. It's been giving me problems ever since that car chase from Luke. Driving like that and then having my life threatened is no good for a woman with heart conditions. I should have thought my actions through before I pretended I was in Grand Theft Auto. I should really schedule an appointment with my doctor and see what I can do about this. I'm not quite ready mentally, physically, or financially for such an intrusive operation but there has to be something they can do for me. Some form of medication perhaps to lesson this agony. It's excruciating at times to the point I feel like dropping dead. I can't take this much longer. I pop an Aspirin and exit my bedroom.

I stroll past the guest room in my pajamas. I spot Maryse staring at herself in the mirror. Wow... she looks... remarkable. I stop dead in my tracks spying on her through the door way. Her dark purple ball gown flows lovely down to the floor. Her hair is tied up with intricate bobby pins. Diamonds sparkle on them. Wow again. Blinged-out bobby pins? Now that's classy. She's stunning. She's gorgeous. She turns to face me and I immediately feel myself blush being caught gawking at her beauty. I instantly feel guilty for the way I viciously verbally attacked her the other day.

"Hey." I dryly state.

She arches a brow clearly weary of my approach. "Hi?" She replies turning her attention back to the mirror. I fold my arms against my chest and lean up against the door frame.

I lament as I exhale. "Look, I don't do this often so you better feel honored… I want to apologize for my actions at dinner the other day. I was wrong. You weren't at blame for what happened. So, I'm sorry. Feel free to stay here as long as you need and want. You can leave whenever you feel safe again. Take your time." I feel exposed after my half-ass request for forgiveness. She glares at me for an exceptionally extended period of time. I question what's going through her mind.

"Apology accepted." She smiles half-heartedly at me. Well, she made me out to be an ass. Here I am expecting her to be snarky with me but I was proved wrong. She's not so bad. She's actually a real sweet heart, surprisingly enough.

I nod feeling awkward. "I'm um... I'm gonna go..." I stutter and make myself out to be a moron. I dip my head and lift my foot ready to run away from the humiliation.

"Wait." I stop at her words. I slowly turn to look at her unsure of what to expect. "I need your advice. Woman to woman." Her hazel eyes plead with me. My thumping heart lurches.

"Uh... okay." I wearily make my way into what would have been my daughter's room. I stop in front of the young blonde peering at her waiting for her to break this uncomfortable silence.

"Can you see them? You know, the bruises and scratches?" I examine her face closely. The horrible discoloration is virtually diminished. Make-up does wonders. I spot a small sign of blue. I grab the blush brush and gently run it across her cheek covering the blemish completely. I search the rest of her face, neck, and arms. Everything checks out fine. I smile. I could get used to this. I've always wanted a little sister to do make overs with. We did get along pretty well the other day when we went shopping together. I feel like an ass for the way I acted.

"You're perfect now." I assure her and she smiles a big toothy grin. It's been a week since she was assaulted and the stitches in her lip have finally dissolved. For the most part, the bruising and contusions have cleared up but some nagging spots remain. Thanks to make-up and expertise skills she looks flawless.

"Thanks. Hey, you didn't happen to see my other earring like this, have you?" She holds up a dangling platinum heart shaped earring. Gosh, it looks amazing. I couldn't miss something like that. I shake my head.

"No, I haven't seen it." She lets out a long sigh.

"Alright. I guess I must have lost it. Those are my favorite pair, too. Ah well." She puts her lonely earring back down on the dresser. "Thanks for everything, Trish. You're a pretty cool lady." She shoots me another movie star worthy grin. I return the friendly gesture.

"Thanks. You too."

"Come on, Maryse. We're gonna be late." John's voice floats up the stairs. Maryse turns to face me. Her shoulders look dazzling as the dress exposes them. Her diamond necklace emphasizes her assets. She sprouts me a quick friendly smile as she passes me and heads down the stairs. I follow behind her watching her descend. John's eyes beam upon seeing her. He grabs her hand aiding her down the last few steps. "Wow..." Maryse takes her final step and John shakes his head like he's astonished by her dress. "You look amazing."

My heart stings at the sight. The way he's looking at her... That's how he used to look at me. Don't look at her like that. Notice me... Your wife. I'm right here! Me! I watch in anguish as my husband ogles another woman. A more attractive, younger, hotter woman. Dammit I'm your wife! Check me out like that! The sting of jealously becomes real.

"Really Maryse. You look beautiful." She runs her fingers through the bangs on her forehead at his kind words. I'm sickened by this display. What the hell is this? You're still in my house, you know. Show some freaking decency. Gawk at her when I'm not around. I turn my back to their blatant show of admiration. I can't handle this. I can't deal with the sight of my husband eying another woman up and down. I need to do something about this. Something to make him mine and make her back off. I know the perfect solution...

**John's POV**

I close my car door and step on the gas. I glance through my rear view mirror only to spot Trish standing on the porch watching our car as it grows further and further from her. I wonder if she can tell that Maryse and I... what we do. Maryse looks to me nervously. I reach across her lap and take her soft hand in mine. I run my thumb over her knuckles trying to soothe her. "It's alright. We're in the clear."

Maryse and Trish in the same house? Geez… The pressure is too much sometimes. I just want to pounce on my sexy little mistress and take her hard. It's impossible to do that with my wife in the house. Hell, I wouldn't screw Maryse in my house. That is asking for trouble. Trish would find out easily. That's the last thing I want. I can only imagine what she would do if she knew about my affair. She'd cut my dick off and kill me. I'm not messing with her. She has a nasty temper. I saw that the other night when she went after Maryse.

"Thank God. I can't take it. She's gonna find out. I can just feel it." Maryse's eyes are wide with panic as she confesses her fear to me.

"Hey, relax. She doesn't know anything. Okay? As long as you play it cool we have nothing to worry about. I'm not saying anything and obviously neither are you. We're the only ones in the world that know." I sneak a quick kiss on her cheek being careful not to take my eyes off the road for too long. "Besides, I think she likes you. She hadn't really had that many girl-friends. I think she likes having you around surprisingly enough. She said she had a good time with you the other day, you know, minus that drama she pulled on you."

"Really?" She furrows her brows for a second deep in thought. "Yeah, I think you're right. We kind of had a moment upstairs. She apologized to me."

I gawk at Maryse in nothing but astonishment. "She said sorry?" I ask in disbelief.

Maryse nods in response. "Yeah, I was shocked too. Then she fixed my make-up for me and just gave me this look. I can't describe it but she was, like, contemplative or something. You're probably right." She fiddles with her charm bracelet anxiously. "What's the story behind all of this anyway?" She signals with her hands to her dress.

I sigh. "Well, I asked Trish to go but she refused. She apparently wants nothing to do with me." I roll my eyes at the thought of my wife treating me like some type of criminal. "She's the one who suggested that I take you to this ball. She said that you deserve to have a nice night out given what you've been through lately."

"She wanted you to take me?" Her curiosity has piqued.

"Yeah, and I wanted to take you, too." We exchange warm grins.

* * *

I hand a glass of red wine off to my lovely date as I take a step back and survey the sea of semi-familiar faces. I spot Mr. and Mrs. Welling across the room. Samantha has her arm intertwined with Jack. Envy creeps up on me. Trish and I were just dating when those two got married. They've been together for at least 10 years. How can they still be so much in love? Trish and I go at each other's throats like mortal enemies. And yet... those two... they're madly in love even now. Why can't that be me and Trish? I wish we could be lovey-dovey like them.

"You okay?" Maryse cuts into my internal monologue. I glance at her not really paying attention to her question.

"What?"

"You seem lost in thought. What's up?" She places a hand on my shoulder. I take a swig of my wine before answering her question.

"I don't know." I bow my head in sorrow as I take another long sip of my drink.

"Tell me about it." She pleads with me.

I exhale deeply. "You see those two over there?" I point discreetly to Mr. and Mrs. Welling. "They've been together for like 10 years and look at them. Look how much they love each other." I shake my head in disappointment not even being courageous enough to fill Maryse in on all the rest of my thoughts. She's a smart girl. I think she knows exactly what I'm talking about. "Have you ever been in love, Maryse?" I can tell by her reaction that I've shocked her with my question.

She arches her brows and twists the corner of her lips up. She scans my face before shrugging on her own accord. "No." She looks me deep in the eyes before adverting her attention to something off in the distance over my head. "I haven't ever been in love. I wish I knew what it felt like. It seems amazing." Her orbs come back to meet mine with sincerity oozing from them.

My words get caught in my throat. Wow. Maryse hasn't found real love yet. I find that extremely hard to comprehend. She's beautiful, smart, generous, and funny. It's impossible that no one ever won her heart over. "I mean, I loved Frank, of course. But not romantically. More like a father. A second father." Her words crack on her last sentence. My heart breaks for her. For her torment. Here I am feeling sorry for myself because my marriage is screwed up but at least I know what love is. I may fight and argue with Trish but I still love her. She's my wife. If I don't love her then I don't know what love is.

Poor Maryse. She lost her own dad on her birthday. Then the man she looked up to and helped her getting her life set up died as well. And all this time she went through it completely alone. To not fall in love is a life I wouldn't want to live. I can't imagine going through those hardships without someone to lend me a shoulder to cry on. Sure, losing someone you're in love with hurts. Hell, sometimes it's even crippling to the point of not wanting to live on another day. But the pain is what makes love so beautiful.

You can't know true sadness if you've never experienced true happiness. Just knowing that you're capable of loving another human being to the point that you die a little inside when they leave is something special. It makes you feel alive to feel pain like that. A broken heart is like broken ribs. Every second you're awake, every thought you make, every breath you take hurts you to the core. But you know that one day you can come back from it. You'll heal and be good to go again. To fall in love all over again. That's what makes love; love. Feeling an emotion that strong is extraordinary. It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.

"Do you love Trish?" Maryse's hazel eyes pierce mine. I nod.

"I do. But we..." I try to think of the easiest way to explain my feelings. "We're horrible to each other. She treats me like shit and I know I don't treat her any better. Our communication is terrible. You saw that the other night. We go at each other like enemies. I spend more time with you than I do my own wife. And that's the worst part. I should be home with her sorting out our issues but I'm here with you instead… and I don't regret it." I catch myself off guard with this realization. Oh my God. This is real. Trish and I have seriously lost our spark. Our glue that keeps us stuck. I don't miss her; I don't even want to see her half the time. All I really want is to be able to have time with Maryse.

"Is she your first love?" Now she's asking the tough questions.

"Kinda. I dated this girl, Kate, throughout high school. Then we did the whole long distance thing while we were in college. I thought I loved her but she..." I stop myself before I finish that sentence. The only person I ever told about Kate was Trish. Kate fucking cheated on me with her so-called ex-boyfriend who just so happened to go to the same college as her. I don't believe in coincidences. She knew Brian was going there and she chose to go there to be with him. For two damn years I was played like a fool by that slut. It's not my most fond memory of college. It's a recollection I'd like to forget about all together.

God, I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm cheating on Trish just like Kate did to me. I hated how I felt after I found out. I felt stupid. Used. Cheated. Betrayed. Led on. Ripped off. Heart broken. She should have just told me the truth from the start instead of dragging me on for two whole years. I can't tell Maryse I was cheated on. She'd think I'm nuts for doing the same thing to Trish. "She dumped me." I lie. "Then I met Trish and we just kinda clicked. I fell in love with Trish. I realized I didn't love Kate. Not the way I loved Trish. I was young when I was with Kate. I loved the idea of being in love. I didn't know how that felt until I was with Trish." She opens her mouth to reply but we're interrupted by a man's voice.

"Mr. John Cena. Boy, isn't it a treat to see you here." I turn to face Henry Plyman. I instantly smile upon his emergence. "How have you been, man?" I shake his hand.

"Henry! Dude, I haven't seen you in years. I'm great. How about you?" I greet him with enthusiasm. I've missed this guy.

"A lot better now seeing my protégé prospering." I almost blush at his words. He gives me his famous whole hearted smile as he looks from me to my date.

"Henry, this is Maryse. She's fresh out of law school. My formal intern turned lawyer." Henry shakes Maryse's hand. "I'm teaching her the ropes." I explain to my mentor.

"Maryse, I have to tell you, you're learning from the best. This guy..." Henry places a hand on my shoulder. "He learned everything he knows from me. You're in good hands."

Maryse's eyes light up from this information. Henry was my mentor when I was starting out in the same way I'm mentoring Maryse. Well, besides the whole affair thing, that is. "Well, in that case, thanks for your knowledge. I've learned so much already." Henry chuckles loudly at her words.

"Charmer, isn't she?" Henry eyes Maryse in adoration. "Alright, I have to get going. It was nice to meet you, Maryse. Give me a call sometime, Cena. Tell the wife I said hi." With one last hand shake he disappears back into the crowd. I turn to face Maryse with a grin plastered on my face. She returns my look.

She smirks. "Your mentor, huh?" She teases me.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I was just like you at one point." I sip on my wine a little embarrassed by the fact that Maryse met Henry. I'm supposed to seem like the mastermind here. I can't have my own mentor showing up and tainting my intelligence.

"You were sleeping with your boss?" She arches her brows shamelessly.

"Hey, hey, now. Cool it. We're in public. Don't make me have to punish you." I give her a naughty little wink and she chuckles. We take a sip simultaneously. A few guys approach us and I recognize them from some court cases I've dealt with.

Ben smiles broadly. "Well, I was expecting to see Trish here with you, Cena. But to whom do I owe this lovely pleasure this evening?" He takes Maryse's hand in his kissing her knuckles softly. Maryse reciprocates willingly with a grin.

"Benny, this is my newest and best lawyer; Maryse Ouellet. And this here is Benjamin Licke." I introduce them to each other.

"So this is the famous Maryse?" Ken Boon butts in before anyone can say a word. "We've heard nothing but praise about you." He follows Benny's movements with a cheesy kiss on the hand to my girl.

"Yeah, yeah. That's enough guys." I put my arm around Maryse's waist pulling her to my side. These guys are real creeps sometimes. I don't like the way they're eye-fucking Maryse. Both of their eyes take her in hungrily, eager to undress her with their eyes. "Go take a cold shower."

"You've heard of me?" Maryse glances at me as both men ignore me completely.

"Sure have little lady. Your boss here can't keep his mouth shut about you." Benny opens his big mouth once again.

"Oh, geez." I blurt out as I feel Maryse's glare on me.

"Really? And what did Boss have to say?" I stare down at the floor embarrassed. Shit. This is awkward.

"He told us how you single-handedly destroyed Rook's case. And how the lunatic almost attacked you for sending him away for life. I have to say, you're pretty impressive handling yourself that well in your first case." Now it's time for Ken to chime in. Maryse slithers out of my grasp and I drop my eyes to the floor too shy to look at her watching me.

"Is that so? Well, Boss here, failed to tell me any of this." I run my hand down the back of my head bashful as I feel Maryse's eyes once again hone in on me.

"Our work here is done." Benny announces as they turn to walk away. I sigh. Not again.

"Come on guys, seriously?" I mope in dissatisfaction as they continue to walk away. "Oh man. Just like college again." Those guys were seniors when I was a freshman in college. They were always playing these pranks on me trying to get me humiliated. They've done it again. I turn back around to face Maryse. Her brows are raised riled with curiosity.

"What exactly did you tell them about me?" She smirks as she folds her arms in front of her nice rack. I shrug once again uncomfortable that she found out about me bragging about her skills. "So I guess I'm quite famous in this little 'lawyers world', huh?" Her eyes feast upon my awkwardness.

"Well, yeah, a bit." Her brows rise again trying to understand this whole situation. "Okay, I'll be honest. Yes, I told a few guys how awesome you were and, well, you know how fast word of mouth is. I was proud of you for that case. I wanted to show case you off for everyone. Okay, there I admitted it." I sigh having finally gotten this off my chest. I don't know why I'm so cautious about Maryse knowing that I told people about her. It's really not that big of a deal but I still feel wary about it.

"I don't mind, John." She gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm going to the little girl's room. I'll be back." I watch my date disappear into the briny wave of people. I look around feeling a little left out. I haven't been to one of these in a year. I haven't done much in the way of keeping up with current affairs. All I've done this past year is fight with Trish, feel sorry for my self, and now I'm entangled up in this affair. I have nothing to talk with these people about. I feel like an outcast at prom. I take a sip of my wine as a woman who seems vaguely familiar approaches me.

"Mr. Cena, it's great to see you here." My eyes widen as I realize who I'm talking to. The smooth high pitched voice is a tell-all sign.

"Angela? Oh my God." I grin ear to ear in awe as I give her a gracious hug. "I didn't recognize you at first. You look amazing, Angie, really. You look beautiful" I compliment her as I take in her long blue ball gown and perfect make-up. It's like she took a page out of Maryse's playbook for the night.

"Thank-you. Look, do you have a minute to talk?" Her eyes search mine. "Privately?" I nod in compliance as she drags me into the lobby. What could she possibly want to talk to me about? "I see the Mrs. couldn't make it?" I shrug. Where is she going with this? "I know I'm out of place here but I'm telling you this because I care about you. I know about you and Maryse's extracurricular activities." She gets straight to the point.

I literally choke on my own breath. "Relax, I haven't told anyone and I'm not going to. I don't agree with your choices but you're a good man and have provided me with a great job that I can support my family with. So, your secrets are safe with me." I sigh in relief at her assuring words. Holy shit. I can't believe she knows about what I've been doing. "I just feel inclined to tell you a thing or two and you can take it any way you want to. As a married woman myself, I can tell you that what you're doing is unforgiveable. Trish is a good woman, John. Treat her like one. Cherish her. Because I'm telling you, when you lose her, and trust me, you will, you're going to regret this for the rest of your life. If you're truly that unhappy in your marriage let her know. Don't do this. Cheating isn't the answer. It's just going to complicate your life more than it is now. You need to sit down with your wife and tell her how you feel so you can work things out. Granted, I'm not the person to tell you any of this and if I'm out of line I apologize. However, I suggest that you either cut it off now or keep it more of a secret. People aren't as dumb as you may think. Try to be more discreet from now on. Rumors are starting to spread."

Angela stares me down and I'm in utter shock. For one, I had no clue Angie had this kind of back bone. Confronting me about my affair is something I wouldn't have expected from someone as polite and kind as my secretary. Sure I kind of thought she knew about it but I would have anticipated her to challenge me about it. Secondly, rumors are spreading? About me and Maryse? Jesus, I need to be more careful. Angie is right. If people knew about us for sure they'd expose it. Man, the tabloids would love a story this juicy. They'd ruin my career.

"Whatever you do is ultimately your own choice and I'm not going to question it. I respect you and your decisions. I just wanted to talk to you as a friend. And again I'm sorry if I've offended you. Please, don't hold it against me. I care about you and don't want to see this ruin your career. I just hope you do what you feel is right. I'll see you Monday morning." Angela walks away leaving me stunned. If she knows about my affair who else does? I _knew_ Angela saw me and Maryse in that parking garage. I just knew it. I'm really glad that Angie is loyal to me. She's right. I need to be more discreet with my activities with Maryse. I can't risk anyone else finding out. I was right when I decided not to engage in any more sexual activities with Maryse at work.

* * *

The rest of the night is a stich. We danced, we laughed, we kissed, and we grew as friends. I glance across the car at Maryse. She's staring out the window at the trees passing her by. "How do you feel?" I ask.

She looks back to me almost startled at my words. "I'm fine." She turns her attention back out of the window. She seems lost in thought or like something is bothering her.

"Are you okay?" I question her once more.

She nods without looking back to me. "Yeah… I'm just… just thinking is all." She chuckles seemingly bashful. "It's nothing really. It's actually kind of stupid. Just forget the whole thing." She waves her hands as if it's fluttering away the conversation.

I want to know what she's thinking about. What's so intriguing that it's occupying her mind? "No, no. Tell me. If you're thinking about it then it's not stupid. What is it?" I'm dying to know.

"Well, I was thinking about earlier… About how you introduced me as your lawyer when I'm… you know, clearly much more than that." I can sense the pain in her words no matter how hard she's trying to mask it. The ache in her eyes overwhelms her smirk. This is really bugging her and she's trying to play it off. She wants me to distinguish her from the rest.

"What? You want me to introduce you as my mistress?" That notion is just absurd. I'm not going to go around and tell people she's my mistress. What the hell kind of introduction is that? They'd think I'm insane. Nobody does that.

She forces out a playful laugh. "Well, I was thinking more along the lines of girlfriend." She arches her brows at these words. I'm stunned. She wants me to tell people she is my girlfriend? How would I do that? These people know I'm married to Trish. They'd ask all kinds of questions that, frankly, I don't want to be troubled with.

I sigh. I need to be straight forward here. Just be blunt and honest with her. "But you're not my girlfriend, Maryse." I make it a point to create eye contact with her as I break the news to her. It's a type of reinforcement. Maryse's eyes turn darker. They appear more defensive. She's no longer trying to play this off as no big deal. She frowns at my words. "Besides, I uh..." Her sudden change in demeanor has knocked me off my game. "These people, they know that I'm married to Trish. What kind of man would I look like introducing you as my girlfriend? They'd rat to Trish in a heartbeat and that would be the end of us. You know that." I try to push the blame onto everyone else.

"Have you ever thought about leaving her? You're clearly not happy if I'm the one here with you tonight." What the...? How am I supposed to respond to that? Leaving Trish for Maryse? That's crazy talk. That's down right ludicrous. Leaving my wife for Maryse... The idea in of itself is insane. Sure I'm unhappy at the moment with my wife but divorce hasn't crossed my mind once. "Is sex all you want from me? Huh?" Her eyes pierce mine. I feel awkward suddenly. I turn my attention back to the road using my driving as an excuse to break the tension in her stare. I have no idea where this all came from. Maryse didn't have a problem before with our arraignment. Somebody must have said something to her that got her thinking.

I need some time to maul this over. To try and decide what I should tell Maryse. "Can we talk about this later? I don't think right now is a good time to…"

She cuts me off. "We don't ever have to talk about... whatever the hell this is between us..." She points between both of us with an angry glare. "...if that's what you want." She crosses her arms as she leans her head against the window.

Whatever this is? What the hell is she talking about? Is she calling into question our relationship? I don't get it. She knew I was married since the start. If she can't deal with it then that's just her own fault. I like Maryse but I don't love her. We're not going to take this relationship any further than what it is now. I sigh with dread. I'm going to have to explain this all to her. Tell her my feelings. Tell her my goals. She's not going to want to hear it but I can't lie to her. Just in case she is developing something more than lust. I can't lead her on and into a false hope of something more.

I feel bad that I've unsettled her. I've apparently unnerved some feelings that need to be addressed now. "Alright, you wanna talk now? We'll talk now. What's on your mind?" I'm opening a can of worms that are bound to take over this whole situation.

"What am I to you, John?" Fuck. I know I should have kept my mouth shut. Now she's probing for the rough inquiries. Hell, even I don't know the answer to that. "I ask because I don't know where we stand and, you know, it would settle some uncertainties."

I inhale taking a second to let her question sink in. I reach across her lap and hold her hand tenderly. She's still having discomfort in her wrists from the attack so I need to be careful. The best way to address this situation is truthfully. It'll sting but it's better than lying. "Honestly, I don't know the answer to that, Maryse." I watch the agony etch across her face at my words. I couldn't lie to her.

"Do you even care about me?" Her voice is soft. Her eyes perforate mine searching them for a sign that I do, in fact, care for her. My heart breaks a little at the look in her saddened eyes.

"Of course I do. I like you, Maryse. A lot. I'd do anything for you. You know that. Do you think I would have gotten this trying to protect you?" I point at my shoulder which is still in pretty bad shape after the bullet ruptured it. "Or would I have taken the hits from Rook that were intended for you? Would I have come to your defense when Trish came at you? Come on, you know me better than anyone..."

"Do I?" She cuts my sentence short with her knowing question. "Because the John I know wouldn't want anything to do with me if sex weren't involved." She closes her eyes tight presumably to prevent the tears. She pulls her hand from mine and covers her face seemingly ashamed of her emotions escaping.

"Listen..." I pull her hands from her face. I spot small droplets of water on the verge of her lower lid. "It's not like that. I've always been here for you, you can't deny that. I've treated you with respect since the beginning. You wanted to spend more time outside of work so I agreed. I made your birthday the best one you ever had. I gave you a permanent job. I gave you a place to stay while that maniac was out there looking for you. I came to your defense against my own wife. I even agreed to not have sex with you until you feel better. So don't try and call my feelings about you into question."

"Your feelings for me? Really? This is coming from the man who, just seconds ago, told me I wasn't his girlfriend. You wanna talk about feelings? How about the feelings I have that you're getting tired of me because I'm not putting out." I've already agreed to holding off on sex until she felt better again. What else does she want from me? I guess that attack from Luke really traumatized her. Shit, who knows what else he would have done if I hadn't intervened.

"I already told you I was fine with that. I know you're dealing with some stuff right now and I'm here for you. If you wanna talk about anything, I'm right here. And if abstinence helps you deal with it then I'm down. I already told you; I'm not going to force you to do something you're not comfortable with. I'm not against you, Maryse. I'm on your side. Stop having this wall up and trust me. You're my girl, after all." Her eyes light up. My girl? What exactly does that mean? To me? To her? Sure, I like Maryse a lot and I love her company but could I really consider her my girlfriend? She feels like it. I take her out, defend her, and just spend a lot of time with her in general. If she isn't my girlfriend then I don't know what she is. "My girlfriend." I say the phrase out loud and it sounds alien. Maryse as my girlfriend… it seems fitting. It seems natural. I actually kinda like it. "Is that what you want?" I gently question her.

She peers back at me for a moment thinking it over before gently nodding. "Yeah, it is. I want to be more than just some booty call, John. I think I deserve that much from you given everything we've been through."

Just some booty call. I haven't really given it much thought before. I think tonight is the only time we've been together that isn't destined to end in sex. She makes a valid point. She's earned the privilege to be more to me. Honestly, I think she's right. I'd actually love for her to be more to me. We both deserve to be more than some friends with benefits affair. "You do." I reassure her. I think it over for a second. I nod. "Okay. You're right. You're completely right, Maryse. You deserve to be more to me. To have an official title. The title of my girlfriend. How does that sound?" She looks to me with a new found happiness. She beams at me with appreciation and admiration. I give her a quick kiss on the lips sealing the deal and making her my official girlfriend.

The rest of the ride home is enveloped with a comfortable silence. All the events of the day dance through my mind. Angela knows what's up. She knows everything about Maryse and I. I'm not sure what to make of that, honestly. She said she won't tell anyone and I trust her on that but she makes a damn good point. Trish _is_ going to find out. It's not a matter of _if_; it's the matter of _when_. That's the scariest part. Trish is no dummy, she's keen on details. She'll wind up putting two and two together and when she does it'll be nothing short of a war zone. I should take Angela's advice under consideration and try and be more careful about being seen with Maryse. I don't know who could be watching.

I can't help but to think about what Maryse and I have already discussed. She wanted me to take that extra step and declare her as my girlfriend. I really don't see the point of it. What's the whole point of being my girlfriend if that doesn't change the fact that I'm married? It's not like it's some kind of commitment because I can't obligate myself to Maryse if I'm already committed to Trish. It makes no logical sense whatsoever. I mean, I do like her and she does feel like my girlfriend. We hang out, and spend time together but having a girlfriend means you have the potential for a future together. Maryse and I don't have that. Our time together is limited and that's something she's going to have to recognize and accept. I guess I only agreed to her being my girlfriend to ease some of her reservations. It doesn't mean anything more than really good friends to me. I just hope she realizes that.

* * *

I unlock the front door and Maryse enters first. I peer around for a second and the coast is clear. No sign of Trish. She must be in bed already. I close the door behind me and then turn to face Maryse; my newly claimed girlfriend. She seems to be in a much better mood since our talk. She was right. That talk was already past due. It was bound to happen. I'm glad it did. Everything seemed to work out just fine. "How are you feeling?" I place my hand against Maryse's cheek rubbing my finger against her soft smooth skin.

"I'm fine. You?" She leans into my hand enjoying my simple touch.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm just tired. I think I'm gonna head to bed." Maryse nods slowly with her lips parted slightly. I know this look. She has something on her mind. I nuzzle my forehead to hers and inhale deeply. "What is it?"

"It's that… well, you're gonna be sleeping with her and…"

"Hey, don't think like that. Trust me, nothing is going to happen. Me and her… we haven't been intimate in at least a year. You're the one for me, okay? You're my girlfriend, after all. I wouldn't do that to you. I promise you have nothing to worry about."

"Can't you stay with me?" Stay the night with Maryse in the guest room? Hell no. Trish would kill us before we wake.

"As much as I'd love to you know I can't do that. It'll be fine, Maryse." I give her a quick peck on the lips reassuring her. "If you need anything you know where to find me. Just give me a call on my cell and I'll be right there. Alright?" She nods. "Okay. Try to get some sleep. Good night." I give her one swift peck before heading up the stairs to my bedroom to call it a night.

**Trish's POV**

I watch my husband pull off his suit; layer by layer. I've never been so turned on by him before. Gosh, look at those pecs. And those arms. I could just... ugh. Fuck, he's hot. Why haven't I noticed this before? He pulls off his pants and I gasp as he stands in nothing but his boxers. He has a nice ass. I want him to see the little surprise I have for him. I step out of the bathroom revealing my very appealing get up. He's my man and I am determined to make him and Maryse, especially, understand this. He may be a pain in my ass but he's MY pain in the ass. I can't help but to love him. Maryse is a sweet girl but she needs to back off and know her place. I have to show John what he's been missing out on just in case he's been thinking about straying.

John slowly turns to face me. His eyes widen and his jaw drops. I stand before him in nothing but a bath robe. My hair is done with curls and my make-up is flawless. My heart races as his eyes take my form in. I notice the excitement under his boxers. I can feel myself dampen at the thought of him becoming aroused just by looking at me. This is hot. He hasn't seen me like this in at least a year. It's like the first time all over again.

"Jesus, Trish. What are you doing?" I tug the string on my robe pulling it open. I shimmy my shoulders and it falls off exposing what I'm wearing underneath. John's eyes travel my entire body taking my black lacy lingerie in. His jaw drops in what I'm assuming is shock once again. Yeah… that's right. Look at me. Me. Not Maryse. You haven't seen her like this before. I'm sexy and I know John knows it. He's always loved to just ogle me while I'm barely dressed. I'm sure he loves his view now.

"I see the way you look at her. I just wanted to remind you what you have here at home." I wrap my arms around the back of his neck pulling his lips to mine. He turns his face rejecting my kiss. He takes a step back distancing his self from my advances.

"Trish, what's gotten into you?" I throw my arms back around his neck shrugging off his denial. I want him and I'm going to have him. I know that little skank is downstairs and I want her to hear us. To hear John making love to me. I'm going to mark my territory. She'll hear us no doubt and back off. That's the plan.

"The only thing getting into me is you." I yank his boxers to his ankles and before he can protest I take him in my mouth as deep as I can. He lets out a long, low moan upon contact. I massage his balls gently as I suck on his member.

"Trish... fuck." He places his hand on the back of my head guiding himself deeper into my throat. I feel proud of myself. He was trying to reject me but look at him now. He's enjoying himself. I haven't done this for him in forever. Honestly, I kind of missed it. I've missed how much he loves when I do this. How much he appreciates when I do it. He grunts with each deep intake. I love making him feel like this. His body shutters and I remember this movement. He's close. He pants as he takes a step back from me. He glares down at me with a primitive look in his eyes. He grabs me by my hair roughly pulling me to my feet.

I close my eyes and flinch preparing for his shouts. He's going to scream at me for catching him off guard like that. I'm shocked by his lips as he devours mine. A warm sensation flutters my lower stomach. His hands rip off my lingerie desperately as he forces me back to our bed. With my entire body exposed he stands over me with desire flowing through his entire being. "I want you so bad." His words send another stream of lust to my groin. Before I can have a chance to reply he jumps on me.

Our tongues entwine and dance a rhythmic battle. I can feel his erection hardening against my inner thigh. Damn... it's been so long. I'm nervous. I'm worried. Butterflies fly rampant in my tummy as his lips trail kisses on my throat on their way down. His tongue grazes my right nipple sending a pulse straight to my core. This is hot. He sucks on my erect bosom adding to the pool collecting on the mattress beneath me. He switches sides giving my left breast the same wonderful treatment. I'd forgotten how amazing this was. The build-up, the anticipation, the teasing…

God! How could I have neglected myself of this revelry for so long? I was out of my damn mind. I can feel my husband's warm breath slowly decline to my navel kissing my belly tenderly. His finger slips into me causing a gush of air to force out of my lungs. "Yeah, you like that, don't you baby?" His words are muffled against my flesh. I buck my hips hoping he'd go a little further down. Heeding my silent plea, his tongue flicks over my clit.

"John..." I hiss and moan out in unison. His entire mouth envelops my lady parts draining all of my self-control. I groan, pant, and writhe as his expert tongue goes to work. He's gotten better since the last time we made love. Either that or he's extremely determined to go all the way this time. I can't count the times we were close and I backed out. Well, not this time. He's MY man and I'm going to make sure he recognizes exactly what he has with me. I don't want him to go astray from me. He's MINE.

I close my eyes and focus on the attention he's giving my sweet spot. I'm super sensitive from the lack of stimulation over the year. I can't take this much longer. Thankfully, my man can sense this. He looks up at me through my legs, his chin covered in my juice, with a huge, proud grin. "Are you sure about this?" He asks as he hovers over me. His blue eyes are glazed over and full of naughty promises. I know this question. He's asked it on our wedding night and countless times over the past year. Am I ready for it? Emotionally and physically ready. Do I truly want this or am I just swept up in the moment? He's still caring and I love him for it. I nod and before I can prepare myself he invades me.

He grunts as he stretches me out. My nails dig into his back at the sudden intrusion. Fuck, this is incredible. The stretching is just... ugh! I could die right now a very happy woman. The pain and pleasure mixture is unfathomable. I haven't felt this level of satisfaction. As John thrusts into me I can't control myself. Noises escape at a record level and pace. Like I said, pain and pleasure are nonpareil to anything else. He rests his forehead against mine and our eyes lock. Enjoyment and love convey his unspoken words.

I instantly feel our connection again. Our lost spark has just caught fire. This is how it's supposed to be. How I've wanted it to be ever since our loss. I've fallen in love with him all over again. A wave of emotions washes over me. It's too much for me to handle. I hold him close to me as he pumps into me. The tears sting my lower lid as he grunts out softly against my ear. This is it. I hold my breath waiting for it.

**Maryse's POV**

My heart literally stops as I hear the bed creaking and the moans from them. What the hell is going on? I strain my ears to listen and wish I hadn't. John and Trish grunt out in unison. I can't fucking believe this. He just told me not even twenty minutes ago nothing would happen. He promised me, dammit! Fuck you John! I can't believe this. He tells me I am his girlfriend, everything would be fine, and he wouldn't do anything with her. And here he is fucking her?

What a fucking asshole! I am so done with his shit. I jump out of bed and throw on my running sneakers and sweatshirt. Let's see how satisfied that little bitch keeps him when I'm gone. I give it a week before he's crawling back to me wanting to have sex. He can just use his fucking hands. I open the bedroom door and hear them more clearly.

Ugh… I just… what the hell? You know what? Forget him and forget this whole thing. I'm too smart, pretty, and sophisticated to stoop to their level and fight and curse with them. I'm just going to keep my distance and leave them alone. They can be left to each other. After all, two assholes deserve to be miserable with each other. I don't care anymore. I burst out of the front door as tears smother my eyes causing blindness. Who am I kidding? I can't just disregard what he's done to me. He made a promise to me. He looked me right in the eye and promised me he and Trish were through.

I can't believe him. He's such a jackass. At no point going forward will he be getting a piece of ass from me for as long as he lives. I'll die before I ever touch his disgusting, two-timing, good for nothing, cheating, lying, and delusional germ-ridden body again. I'd rather cut my own hands off before touching him again. I'm appalled at his reckless and uncaring actions. If he was going to fuck the broad the least they could do was keep it down and not have promised me the complete opposite just minutes before.

Jesus Christ, I was their guest. And he tried to play the victim. Talking about how sexually deprived he was. Yeah-fucking-right. Like I believe that bullshit lie now. I bet he's been screwing her this whole time. For all I know he's a crazy sex fiend just looking to get his rocks off from more than just his wife. I wouldn't be surprised if he's done this before. I never want to see his stupid, deceiving, compulsive lying face again.

**Trish's POV**

"John, I'm close. I'm close. I'm gonna come..." I warn as my world comes crashing down on me. I lose sight of myself as I recoil under him feeling my own walls clench and succumb to him. Second after second of mind blowing bliss travel my entire being overcoming each nerve. I faintly hear him moan out as he finds his own release. As I come back to Earth I can feel the trickle of his potion filling me up. He shudders against my body as he plants a soft adoring kiss on my lips.

He rests his forehead against mine once more and we lie holding each other as we try to catch our breath and come down from our high. My tears stream down my cheeks. I try to gain my composure before John notices. "Are you alright?" He huffs against my nose. I nod biting my lower lip.

"Just... emotional is all." I open my eyes as he stares down at me tenderly. He hasn't looked at me like this since our wedding. I remember the look in his eyes as I stepped out through those church doors. He took one look at my dress and melted. This is that same look. He's still in love with me. My once cracked heart has mended and melted back into its proper form.

"Just like our honey moon." He gives me a soft peck on my nose as he gingerly wipes my tears. I haven't cried during sex with him since we first took this step. I was so overcome with emotions and feelings I've haven't ever experienced I just couldn't contain myself. These are the same tears of pure joy. He gives me an Eskimo kiss before pulling out of me and lying next to me. Before I can ask for it, he grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me against his chest so we can cuddle. I melt once more. We haven't cuddled in months! The fact that he is initiating this intimate notion means he still loves me. I'm ecstatic that he hasn't lost sight of those feelings. I love him as much as I did the day we said 'I do'.


End file.
